Grojband: The Price can't be paid
by D'Carlo Murphy
Summary: When the Grojband gang grows and Trina is finally sane the group now tries to adjust to normal life. You know, everything but actual crazy sisters, almost normal stuff. Follow Corey and the gang through out their lives fighting to make their lives...sorta normal. What's in store? More kids! Even more drama! A new enemy! Sequel to Grojband: Love with a price! Mild sexual content.
1. Prologue

Hello my friends and fans! I hope your ready for the sequel to Grojband: Love with a Price! Now we'll see how the group survives another threat through their lives. Is this the war version? We will see, I don't wanna give it away but an old friend is coming back. Sorry that this chapter is so short and vague about what will happen soon.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The story starts as we focus to the sleeping blue headed man on the couch. Him sleeping is peaceful and disturbing at the same time but something caused him to break in the middle of his sleep. He wakes up to see that the movie he watching ended up watching him sleep for half-an-hour.

He examined his surroundings and saw nothing that could disturb his silent slumber. He decided to investigate further. It is difficult to find something to get Corey off the couch. He found himself being pulled by his legs toward the theater by his own power.

It almost seemed that half of Corey's body was working overtime to pull himself and his lazy upper body. In the theater his investigation came to a stop to see the lovely couple. The boy Alex has done well for himself from the time you left. He now owns three companies but don't worry, I'll get to that later.

But the girl, she has resigned to be more of a home worker helping Alex with his job. Alex has finally reached 19 and Friday 18. Corey could wake the two but they looked so peaceful snugged together with Friday wrapping her arms around Alex.

Corey made sure he made the best effort to make sure they would stay asleep as he slipped into the kitchen. Looking around, the kitchen was still. A sleepy beagle puppy laid on the floor just waiting for a passerby to hand him a treat. The smart dog detected Corey's presence and stood up sort of saluting.

Corey knew that Friday taught him that trick and ever since he could get a treat any time he wanted. Corey constantly tried to stare down the dog but he just couldn't resist the cuteness and gave into the temptation.

Due to the treat, and the fact that Corey toke some more with him, the dog followed. Corey continued his search for his disturbance to the indoor pool. The water was still and the room was quiet but Corey broke the piece by tossing the treat into the pool. The beagle (dove the name Pretzel) jumped in after it leaving Corey's presence.

The search went upstairs. The hallway lined with bedrooms with three on each side gave Corey many options to chose which one he would pick first. But Corey decided to check the balcony first. He heard a conversation on the other side of two individuals taking to each other.

The voices recognizable, they belonged to Mina and Trina. They have made up for their differences from since you left and restored their friendship and have become best friends again.

It's a big jump from being hunted down by Trina everyday of week to spend casual time drinking tea and admiring the views. Trina, she's fine (Still obsessed with the color pink but fine!). Since she got her help after the coma she's been pleasant to be around. For most of you out there who's wondering what I'm talking about I'll explain.

Before, when Mina and Nick Mallory just got together Trina snapped and went crazy. Constantly wanting Mina dead she had a hit man to kill her and anyone who got in the way and when he couldn't do it, she did and fail just as he did. Surprisingly, the hit man was Alex's father.

But there's no use for me to go into that, I'll be writing my story all over again. Anyway, Corey peaked into the door that lead to the large balcony. It held lounge chairs and was large enough for everyone in the family to have a camp out. Corey smiled to himself thinking that they were once bitter enemies but now just best friends.

It's surprising how events can change like that. Corey decided to leave them to their bonding and continue to search the house. But the investigation is coming to an end.

Corey thought of the red headed girl he loved and knew that was the only thing that could have disturbed him. Corey slowly opened the door making sure he wouldn't disturb her, whatever she was doing. Corey carefulness paid off because he found his wife sleeping.

She needs her rest, she is eight months pregnant. Corey looked at her and smiled at himself knowing he'll become a father soon and softly touched her stomach.

He left the room and only wondered how can anything go wrong. Everything felt right about the world, life was good, painless and trouble free. But that's only today. What will happen tomorrow will shock and scar everyone. In this family, there are boundaries everyone will pass to protect each other.

Some may say that even dying isn't crossing this imaginary line but is killing another too far?

* * *

Me: Whoa, vague and mysterious. I'm good!

Corey: What are you going to do with us?!

Me: You'll see Corey, you'll see. Would you like to do the disclaimer Kon?

Kon: Sure! D'Carlo DOES NOT own Grojband, Grojband products and the Grojband storyline only the characters he created he owns and Grojband: The Price can't be paid storyline.


	2. Let's go hunting!

**You guys impressive you know that? I have just posted this story and I have already received three reviews and four private messages. So, for your loyalty to Grojband I present to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's go hunting!**

* * *

Since Laney has gotten pregnant the gang hasn't been doing much gigs. Without her it just didn't feel right. Through the boredom Corey himself doesn't understand how he survived the last eight months.

But he had a lot of stuff to do. More like stuff he created. Every other Saturday all the boys take some spare time doing what ever they want to do.

Some times they go to the bar some times they go spear fishing! But it's Kin's turn to pick this time. All the guys gather to Kin's house. Nick, Alex, Corey, Kon all sat wondering what Kin had in store for them.

More than likely it was going to be testing one of his inventions. "Alright gentlemen today for our guys night out I decided that we'll be hunting!"

Think I'm wrong? Give it a minute. "In my new invention!" Told ya. "Sorry Kin but most of the time we help test your inventions it ends up blowing up in our face." Alex said remembering the times he was sent flying, not in a good way.

"Come on this is different! We'll be hunting in my game room!" "I've tested your game room before, not pleasant."

_Flashback_

"_Cool huh Nick?" "Kin this is awesome! I can actually be inside the video game! Wait, why is the room shaking?"_

_The room started to spark and eventually exploded sending Nick flying out the roof. Kin, just whistles and walks away._

"But I fixed the bugs! It 100% safe!" The group gave him a stare knowing that can't be the number.

"Alright 54% but it's still safe!" The group gave in and followed Kin to his invention. It was a large room that could hold the boys. At the door a blue screen asked for their palms.

They finished giving the computer their palm prints and then asked for a simulation.

"Simulation please?" It asked, Kin replied "Hunting simulation." The door opened slowly, it revealed behind it a beautiful, open field. You could see the deer from outside of the door.

"We'll guys, get in!" The boys jumped into the door. Their clothes turned into forest camouflage and in their hands were hunting weapons.

The open field calls the boys name toke about four hours before they got tired of the game. They switched to others.

War-craft, action, mystery whatever they wanted Kin had and the best part is it didn't explode! Well, not yet.

They left the game room and stumbled outside. They all locked arms and laughed knowing that was the best guys out yet. They sat down in the living room to tired to do anything.

"Do you think Kim can make us some sandwiches?" "Sorry Kon, Kim went to Core's house for a girls night out." Kon crossed his arms and slumped in the chair.

Now we all know Peaceville is located in Los Angeles (Not really, the town is fictional and in the show it doesn't tell where Peaceville is located) being the small town to live the slow and steady life.

Why I told you that? No need to worry. You'll find out in due time. Now, Nick turned the TV on to find the that a warning was being tapped across the screen.

"Kin, you didn't pay the cable again." Nick said changing the channel but the same warning was aired.

"What the heck?" Alex said noticing the message meant something of more importance than the cable being off. It read:

_Attention citizens, do not panic. The United States of America has been invaded by Russian forces. We ask all citizens too report to you nearest hospital, school, post office and another social center near you with identification. Bring only baggage for one person, stay safe and do not provoke attack._

The message frighten the boys, why would Russia invade America? And more importantly, Peaceville?

"What do we do?!" "Alright guys the last thing we want to do is to freak out! Besides, they probably won't hurt us because we're civilians."

On that note someone kicked the door to Kin's home and fired. From being so use to this (I guess Trina's attacks weren't so bad.) they reacted and flipped behind the couch dodging the bullets.

The soldier kept firing. "Yea, good advice Nick!" Kon said. From Trina's attacks it primed the boys minds to the point that they bought guns to protect themselves. They were all skilled in their marksmanship and fired with accuracy.

But when they entered Kin's digital world they left their guns in the garage in fear that one of the kids may end up touching it.

"We need to get out of here!" "More importantly, we need to get our weapons!" Kin had a plan, not a good one but it's all they had.

Kin picked up the throw pillows and knocked the soldier. It stopped him from firing and Kin kept the barrage of pillows at his head.

This gave the others time to get to the garage. "Take that and that!" Kin reached for another pillow but realized that he ran out of ammo.

"Let's call this a draw?" The man shouted something in a different language that even Kin couldn't understand. He dived into the garage and shut the door as the others blocked it with a nearby table.

They picked up their weapons and thought of their next move and quite frankly they didn't have one. "Guys what d we do?! We can't fight that guy, he has an automatic!" "We can beat him Kin, besides there's five of us and one of him!"

Corey kicked the table allowing the soldier inside but he was accompanied by a wall of bullets. Although they had to intention to kill in the pass but they never thought they would pull it off.

The man lay dead and the floor, motionless. This moved the boys, it's not everyday they actually kill someone. Alex couldn't take his emotions and he vomited on the floor.

The boys looked at the body one last time and looked at themselves knowing that there will be more and stared at him as they walked off in silence towards Kon's truck. Corey, Alex and Nick sat in the back as Kon and Kin sat in the front, Kon driving.

But just before Kon drove off got jumped from the back of the truck and back to the soldier. Corey picked up his weapon and walked back to the truck passing the window Kin sat at.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Corey simply replied "Just in case."

Kon drove slowly as they drove to the penthouse not because of traffic because of the horror show that was put on.

Skyscrapers with large holes, flames pour out as people jump out of the building. Jet aircraft flew over head giving a large roar. Behind them other aircraft flew over head dropping thousands of soldiers in the sky.

Some maybe shot down by what looks like a U.S. fighter jet causing the plane to go down in flames. This terrified the guys, they looked in silent horror to the skies.

What made this horror so great was they didn't know how they were going to find the girls. There were so many options to chose from, body bag, not breathing, captured.

This wasn't pleasant at all.

They made their way to the penthouse and found that the entrance was being guarded by two men. Automatic rifles seemed like a trend.

"How are we getting pass these guys?!" Alex asked. Corey got the gun what the soldier had and aimed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!" Kon asked gripping his hair. "Just cover me?" Corey asked annoyed, it was obvious what he was going to do.

He fired and killed one, the other returned fire only hitting the truck. "Great we're getting shot at again!" "Shut it Kon! We are making a promise right now, will kill as much of these guys that we have too? Alright?!"

Kon nodded in fear of being hit and agreed. The guys got their weapons and opened fire eventually killing the guy.

They ran to the door and check inside. They fought a few more soldiers and made it to the penthouse. They kicked down the door and found the living room empty.

They quietly searched the kitchen and found nothing then they made their way to the pool. Two soldiers laid on the chairs relaxing but this time they spoke in English.

"I could get use to this life." "So can I brother so can I!" Corey walked up furious. "Sorry but you didn't pay for that!"

Corey opened fire and kill the both of them shooting one in the head. The one with the head shot fell into the pool.

It was a gory sight. Brain matter floated in the pool as it turned red. The boys stared at the dead body and only saw Corey moving forward.

They went upstairs and kicked down doors. They found the girls and the kids hiding in a closet in Friday's room.

They picked up them up and gave them hugs of relief. Kim especially because she couldn't tell Eric if daddy would come home.

Corey walked in the front aiming the weapon until they got outside. Friday held onto Alex and won't let go. They had to pass the pool, meaning they had to pass the dead bodies.

Friday screamed when she saw the bodies. Alex only reply was "Don't look okay? Don't look, it's okay."

They made it outside. They all couldn't fit inside the truck and Kon offered to get Corey's truck.

They agreed and walked towards the parking garage. As he walked he was hit in the leg. He screamed in paid as only Alex and Corey reacted the rest helped the girls and the kids get to cover.

"Kon, you okay?!" "Does look like I'm okay Corey?!" "Right let's get you to the truck." Amani screamed for her daddy and Konnie eventually loss her grip.

He ran towards her wounded father. Friday offered to get her and ran towards the little girl. By this time everyone knew where the gun fire came from, the parking garage. Well everyone accept Friday.

Alex brought Amani back and everyone got back to the truck. "I'll get the truck!" Friday screamed. The men hid behind the corner and waited for her to come close enough.

When the moment was right a soldier jumped out and grabbed Friday. The other returned fire covering their comrade.

"NO!" Alex screamed and ran into the gun fire to save Friday but it was to late and everyone knew that. When Alex ran forward Corey held him back only to stop himself from getting killed.

Corey threw him on the back of the truck and held him down. Repeating "I'm sorry."

The soldiers fired at the vehicle but Mayor Mellow came out of nowhere stopping them. "Wait please no! They have children on that truck cease fire!"

They listened only to keep their morals of not killing children. "Dear God they got Friday." Laney said shock.

"Why Corey why?! I could have saved her!" "You could have gotten yourself killed!" "I don't care! She's probably going to die now and it's all my fault! I should have fought harder!"

Alex broke down in tears. As everyone learned of the fact no one wanted to believe. They may not see Friday again.

* * *

**Me: Nice chapter, very nice chapter, could you believe I had no idea in my mind how I was going to write this? I just started typing. Anyway, review guys it keeps me typing.**


	3. D is for Delta

**Me: Hello my readers, so very exciting chapter today with the guys, you ready guys?**

**Corey: Just start the chapter, no one wants to hear your long intros.**

**Me: Well I know who's the first person to get shot today.**

**Corey: Wait what?!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: D is for Delta**

* * *

"Turn back now!" "For God's sake Alex she's gone! Besides, they're still shooting at us!" A trucks pursued the out gunned family. They fired continuously to hit the tires.

Corey constantly ducked to avoid getting himself shot and trying to hit the driver or the enemies' tires. Alex and Kin helped by firing their pistols but Nick toke the role keeping the family down.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?!" Alex said reloading. "I got one, Kon slam the breaks!" Kon did as he was told. The truck screeched to a halt.

The truck following them rammed the truck so hard that it flipped in the air three times before it hit the ground. Nick, Laney and Konnie were safe, thanks to Nick.

But not the others. The fell out and fired in mid air as they fell. Killing some of the men in the back of the truck. By this time Kin, Alex and Corey would be on the ground groaning.

Corey walked up to the fallen truck, still in pain and shot the driver as he tried to crawl out.

After finishing that Kon, Mina, Trina, Eric, Kim and Amani walked out of the truck coughing on the smoke. "Well, we're not getting out of here with the truck."

Kon looked at his favorite truck in sadness, Alex only patted him on his shoulder telling him only on the gesture that they had to go.

They ran to the nearest hospital to get out of the state and to a 'free state'. When they arrived the guards held their weapons up telling the family to put their weapons down.

"Put your weapons down or we will fire!" They immediately stopped running and dropped their weapons raising their hands. "Don't worry, we're on your side, we're Americans!" Kon said.

The American soldiers patted them all down. They emptied pockets and searched wallets looking for identification. They found Corey's ID and reconsigned who he is.

"Wait, your Corey Rifften?" "Yea and this is my family." "Wow, my little girls listens to your songs! I think you might know Katie and Allie?"

Corey was shocked to know his longest and most loyal fans' father was right in front of him. But where are the two groupies?

"So where are the two loyal fans?" "They're inside, you should get inside the next evacuation convoy is coming in 10 minutes."

They thanked the soldiers and walked inside. Chaos greeted them and it didn't have a smile on it's face. Children crying wondering where their parent are.

There were two sets of injured people. One set screamed "I just want to die!" because the pain was so great.

The next screamed "Please help me I'm dying!" The ones that cried for help are the ones that no one could help.

This was horrible, war can be a horrible thing. Behind the hospital shows soldiers were being dropped off and civilians being picked up but on the far end of the extraction point was a small stage where a soldier were talking to a bunch of people.

"What do you think he's talking about?" "I don't know Kon. But maybe we should find someone could get us some where safe." Kon ignored Corey's request and walked to the stage.

"We know this is a lot to ask you for now. But this is the best thing to do for country right now." Kon straying off caused Alex and Kin to follow.

"What is he talking about?" Kon asked the lady next to him. "He's a recruitment officer, he's asking people if they want to fight in the war."

Kon listened and so did Kin and Alex. "Many of your family and or friends have been taking from you and I know that's painful and you don't really don't know what to do but I have the perfect way to fill that gap that was left." "How?!" Alex screamed.

"Fight, join the U.S. army! Fight with us and we will push the Russian forces out of America and bring back our American pride! Do you have a reason to fight?"

Alex chuckled "More than a reason. My girlfriend was captured." "Then there's a special unit you should join."

Kin noticed what Alex was about to do and knew that Laney would kill him if he didn't try to stop him. "Hey Alex maybe you want think this out just a bit more?"

Alex gave a long stare. Kin got the message and knew he had to call Corey. "What's this special unit?" "Delta squadron."

Alex heard of the Delta squadron before but only in video games. He never thought he would have the chance to become one. Alex nodded but turned to hear Laney's voice.

"Alex what are you doing?!" "I'm going to save Friday." "No you're not! You're not getting yourself killed!"

Alex was still determine to fight and Laney couldn't stop him. She gave Corey a look, it only could mean help me.

But he did the exact opposite.

"If you go son, I'm coming." "What?!" Laney screamed. "You know I can't talk him out of this, I would do the same if it was you!" "I'm coming too!"

Nick came and raised his hand. "Me too!" Kin said. Followed by Kon. "Wait, someone needs to stay."

Corey was right, there needed to be a guy to protect the family. Everyone looked at Kon. "Awwww no! I'm not staying!" "Dude, you're the newest father, you should stay." Kon withdrew his comment and decided to stay.

"Alright guys, but come back in one piece." Laney couldn't believe what she was hearing, her husband her son and two of her best friends was about to risk their lives by serving in the army and more importantly Delta squadron.

"But- you can't-" "We'll be fine mom, we have to do this, I have to do this." Laney could fight no longer and stared at the ground. "Just come back home." "That's what I'm doing mom but I have to run those guys out first."

Laney nodded and started to cry, Mina held her shoulders and helped her walk to the helicopter. The boys accompanied them.

"Kon," Kin said about to cry. "Yea Kin?" "Take care of Eric for me?" "Will do brother." They gave each other one last hug.

"See you little guy." "By daddy." Eric said not really knowing where his father is going but he did ask. "Daddy, where are you going?" Kin didn't know a way to put this gently.

"Awwww, Daddy is going to fight the bad guys." "Like super man?" "Yea, like superman." He gave Kim and Eric one last kiss.

"You'll be okay?" "I'll be fine Corey, remember I'm the one who's going to be worrying. Come back home Corey, I want our child to see you in one piece."

Corey nodded and gave Laney a hug and rubbed her stomach and smiled. "How about you sis?" "I'll be okay, I even wanted to come but my place is at home."

Corey gave Trina one last hug and walked off. "You sure you want to do this Alex?" Trina asked Alex. "Right now I feel like I have no choice." Trina put him in a head lock and gave him a rub n the head.

"Remember, fight like I was there." "I will Trina, I will."

The girls and Kon waved as the cargo bay doors slowly closed enclosing the now divided family. But in the background you come hear the recruiter.

"Is their anyone else here who wants to join?" Two girls raised their hands and Corey remembered who they were. "Katie, Allie?!" "Corey!" They said in union.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a transport plane?" "We're joining Delta force too!"

Wow that was surprising. They really do follow Corey wherever they go. As Corey, his groupies and the others got on the helicopter this inspired the crowd to enlist.

And even more surprising Alex's friends were seen in the crowd. Matt, Todd, Ruth, Ben and Ember stood in the crowd and screamed when they saw their friend.

"Dude how are you still alive?!" "Oh my God you're alive!" "We thought we would never see you again!" These were some of the comments they would say to Alex but then they asked where Friday was.

When they heard what had happened they were asked determined as Alex to get their friend back and signed up for Delta force.

In the cargo bay of the helicopter Corey, Nick, Kin, Alex, Allie, and Katie and Alex's friends sat with ten other men inside the helicopter. They were given bags that had their camouflage clothes.

They sat in silence, not much talk went between the ten men and Corey's gang. "So, does your dad know you joined?" Alex asked "Yea, he didn't want his little girls going but it didn't stop us." Allie replied.

"So, why do you want to join?" Alex asked, Allie didn't respond. It seemed like she was deeply hurt. "Sorry, our mom was executed right in the front of us."

Alex regretted asking the question. "I'm sorry, they toke Friday from me." "That's horrible." They couldn't continue before they knew it an instructor walked in the cargo bay.

"Alright people, when we touch down you follow me right? That is when you will be put through ten weeks of training."

Alex was shocked. "Ten weeks?! I have to save my girlfriend now!" "Don't worry, they can't kill her." "How do you know?! They killed their mother!"

The instructor looked at the two girls. "I know what you're felling right but we can't just give you a gun and call you Delta and go on this chase for your girl."

Alex started to calm down and sat down, he was acting a bit rash. "More than likely she's in a POW camp."

A red light engulfed the room with a red light. "60 seconds," The instructor turned back to Alex. "And by the way, they kill my mother."

Alex just silent said sorry and stood up. "3...2...1... welcome to the Delta mountains soldiers!"

* * *

**Me: That's so sad, I'm so evil.**

**Corey: Yes, yes you are!**

**Alex: It is cool that we get to fight in Delta squadron.**

**Me: Oh, by the way from now on I'll be giving something call weapon break down just so you'll know more what the guys are using and so I don't have to keep saying vaguely helicopter or tank. And by the way if you want to know more about the characters I made check my profile.**


	4. The Delta Mountains Tests

**Me: Hello my loyal fans and friends!**

**Kon: So what are the guys doing today?**

**Me: They are going to go through some very vigorous training!**

**Kon: I'm starting to fell better about staying home.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Delta mountains Tests**

* * *

(The Delta mountains are not real, this is a fictional story but some weapons are real. More than likely you are not selected to be in elite units such as this if you are a civilian and have never served before. Don't try this at home.)

"Move it you maggots! You expect a limo to take you off this plane?!" Although the rude and unexpected shouting everyone moved off the plane and followed the instructor.

"Look at all the fresh meat!" A soldier said as they walked past. "Shut it soldier! They're maggot, not fresh meat! Now give me 200 hundred push ups now on the double!"

The soldier whispered under his breath. "I'll give your wife 200 push ups." "What was that soldier?!" "Nothing sir!" The man said doing his push ups.

They were lead to the barracks, a large container lined with bunk beds and two draws next to the bed which was to hold the clothes for whoever accompanied it.

"Alright, this is where you sleep maggots." The group didn't respond and continued to follow the instructor through the next door down the hall.

They followed to a large building, two stories. "This the mess hall, you'll be eating here. Eat up, because when you're out on the field you'll be lucky to eat ants!" This seemed amusing for the instructor.

You can't blame him, you should see their faces. The next thing on the tour of the mountain is the firing range. Men firing a variety of weapons, pistols, shotguns, assault rifles you name it.

Due to the darkness you could barley see any of the men, only the flashes of the muzzles.

"This is where you maggots will be firing your weapons, just make sure you're pointing the muzzle away from you." "Real good advice." Kin said.

The tour lead to the airfield, the motor pool (The place where the tanks are held), the general's quarters and the HQ.

They eventually got back to the barracks around 10:00pm. "Rest up maggots, we have a very hard day ahead of us tomorrow. Any questions?"

One of the men who came with everyone asked "Why do you keep calling us maggots?" "It's a training exercise, if you want me to stop calling maggot then pass my exam. Lights out!"

Flipping the light switch left the recruits in darkness. Alex called top bunk with Nick, Corey got bottom as Kin got top. Katie and Allie got one bunk.

Alex looked towards Kin and smiled, knowing Kin show how smuggled his gadgets inside. He was just playing video games.

The night was tough on Alex, he couldn't catch much sleep.

At 5:00 in the morning the instructor came and blew a horn walking everyone up in the barrack. Alex and Kin fell out of the top bunk and Corey and Nick hit their heads.

"Rise and shine maggots! Today is training!" "Today? More like tonight! I didn't even know there was such a thing as 5:00am!"

Amused, with a smile on his face the instructor waved to get ready. Even opened the bags that was given to them and found boots, cameo pants and plain green shirt.

But some people had to accessorize. Alex tied a blue bandana around his right arm. Corey did the same but around his left ankle.

"Alright, my name is Sargent Tucker and that is how I am to be called other than sarge, understood?" A nodded was given. "Good, now collect you weapons as you walk out the door."

As everyone walked out they were handed a pistol named the Glock.

They were given a two mile jog, with their bags on. "I never jogged this far before in my life!" Nick said. "Dudes, I can't keep going, I'm going pass out!" "Keep jogging Kin, this is almost over!"

Corey inspiration kept everyone going and they crossed the two mile jog. "Good job maggots! Ready for the next four miles?" "NOOOOO!" They screamed. Sargent tucker toke the group through hell for the physical fitness test.

But now there's the mental tests...

During their well deserved nap two weeks after that two mile jog and other physical tests Tucker kicked down the door at 3:00am and fired his weapon to the roof.

"All of you would be dead by now, that will be all." He said walking out. As they thought that he wouldn't brother again he came in and did the same thing two minutes later.

"You guys really need to learn." The next morning they got up for night training missions.

"You are to separate into teams of three and find the flags positioned in the goner forest. Defend, protect and bring the flags back to HQ."

No one bothered to ask why, they were too scared.

Corey, Alex and Nick was one team, Katie, Allie and Kin was another and others. They were given assault rifles given the name the M4 Carbine.

**Weapon Break Down: M4 Carbine**

**A shorter and much lighter version of the M16A2. It is gas operated that is magazine fed weapon that has a select fire option of semi-automatic, burst fire and fully automatic shoulder fired.**

**Much shorter than the M16A2 making close quarter combat much easier. But the version Corey and everyone else is using has telescoping sight with grip pod accept for Kin and Nick weapon that actually has a grenade launcher attachment**

They ran to a small cliff unknowingly and fell in taking some time to catch their breath. "Let's move guys, we need to find that flag!" Alex said picking up Corey.

They moved forward and heard gun shots. They toke cover behind a few trees and thought about their next move.

"Where's the fire coming from Nick?!" "I don't know! Wait," Nick toke out his lucky mirror and used it to peak at what was firing at them.

The mirror revealed that a few unmanned turrets were firing at them and with, what looked like real rounds.

Corey only said "Damn you Tucker!"

"Let's move ladies! I see the flag!" Kin was right, the small red flag sat on top of a small hill. "Wow, that was easy!" Katie said. "Yea... too easy." Allie saw that this was too easy. Way too easy.

"Kin wait!" Allie said holding him back. Allie hunch was right, Kin was about to step on a mine.

"Thanks Allie but come on this is a training mission. The mines can't be real." "You really want to step on a mine and find out?"

Kin looked at the mine and remembered that Sargent Tucker wouldn't make it easy for anyone.

"Maybe we should test it." Kin heed the girl's warning and toke a rock and threw it at the mine, at a safe distance of course.

The mine went off and looked all too real. A blank stare was given to each other as they thought this out.

"Come on Todd, you really want to be the last one back to base?" "No Ben, I just want to get back alive!"

Todd, Ben and Ruth walked through the forest looking for the flag. They didn't encounter anything big for 20 minutes and started to think that they were going in a circle.

"We're getting no where!" Ruth said. "Wait everyone quiet, do you hear that?"A whistling noise echoed in the air and then a bang.

"Mortars!" Ben screamed indicating to everyone that could hear to run and that is what they did.

"So what's your name?" "Jack, Jack Marker." "First time serving?" Ember, the social butterfly asked.

"No, just like you guys who think we could do this on the first attempt." They walked in silence as Ember, Matt and Jack looked around.

Next thing you hear is barking.

"Awwww man, we walked back to base!" Jack said thinking they walked back to base. "Dude, we are no where near base right now."

The barking got louder. "Then what is that barking?" Movement could be seen in the treeline.

"Hunting dogs! Open fire!" They fired at the tree line hitting a dog that only made them more mad. "Run!" "No, we stand and fight!" They continued to fire and hit dog after dog.

Now back to Corey.

"Do these things ever run out of bullets?!" "I don't think so! Besides we have bigger problems!" Nick pointed as he noticed that the turrets were guarding a blue flag.

"I got an idea! I cover you guys and you sneak behind and get the flag!" Corey and Nick nodded got ready to run.

"Covering fire!" Alex screamed and fired back at the turrets 'deactivating' one and kept firing. Corey and Nick ran around and could see the flag in arms length.

Corey tried to quietly get the flag but broke a stick in the process. A turret heard the sound and swiveled around. Corey fell back and fired his pistol only leaving a mark.

Nick finished off all the turrets with a grenade from his grenade launcher. "Let's get back to base." Nick gave his hand to Corey to help him up.

"Hmmmm." Kin hummed as he thought about his next move. "We could throw rocks along a path clearing it." Katie suggested.

"No, that wouldn't give a 100% chance of it being completely clear." "How about finding another route?" "That will take too long." "So what do you suggest?" The girls said in union.

Kin hummed again. "I have a crazy idea, I saw it in a movie once but it's pretty risky." Kin walked towards the mine field and pulled out his knife.

"What are you doing?" "Cover me!" They did as they were told and surveyed the area with their weapons.

Kon crawled on the ground and scoped ground with his knife moving along the ground. He constantly gabbed the ground with his knife and kept a straight line towards the flag.

"What are you doing?!" Kin didn't respond and kept moving. He seemed to find a path with no mines but when he jabbed the ground and felt something in the ground. He pulled his knife up and found the mine.

He carefully put it to the side and continued forward and got to the hill and got the flag. On his way back he picked up the mine and showed the girls.

He threw the mine back and exploded followed by more explosions of the other mines.

"Keep running, don't get caught in the trees!" Ben screamed as he jumped across a ditch.

"We can't keep running!" "We just have to get out of the area!" Todd said. They ran pasted falling trees and exploding sky and saw the flag just up ahead and purple flag.

"There it is!" Ruth said pointing. She grabbed the flag and just then they got out of range as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Everyone okay?" Todd asked. "Fine." Ruth said. "Just a bit shaking up. Let's get out of here so I can give Sargent Tucker a piece of my mine."

"Keep firing!" "How many are there!" Matt, Jack and Ember continued to fire at the dog advancement as they got closer and closer.

A dog jump on top of Matt and tried to bit off his head. He held the dog by it neck and fired his pistol at the other dogs. When a window was open he fired his pistol at the dog's neck killing it.

"I think that's all of them." Ember said exhausted. "This sucks, we didn't even find our flag yet!" Matt toke a harder look at the dog that had him by the neck.

The dog had on some sort of jacket that held a green flag. "Guys! We've got our flag, let's go."

When everyone got back to base they were greeted by a laughing Tucker. "You Bastard! We could have died! Live rounds, real mines, mortars and wild dogs?!" You could see a guy in the background being attacked by one of the dogs.

"This is simply to make you the best soldiers in the world." "So what's so funny?!" Corey screamed at the Sargent. "That I thought most of you here would have giving up a long time ago and I must say, I am impressed.

Another annoyed comment was about to leave Corey's mouth but to here impressed from Tucker is rare.

"You showed the least amount of potential anyone here ever came with and you did better than most of the people here. Good job soldiers."

Tucker actually called them soldiers instead of maggots. This was a serious achievement.

"Maybe you should go to the mess hall and get some grub." Corey smiled and walked to the mess hall as everyone followed.

"So guys, this is Jack the new part of the family!" They accepted Jack pretty quickly, he is a pleasant guy.

They exchanged stories of how they overcome the defenses and went to bed not before a web cam with the family back home.

Laney and everyone else got a house in London. They thought the U.S. wasn't all that safe.

But the guys training and graduation toke 12 more weeks to finish and by that time they became full fledged Delta soldiers and carry the mark of Delta Squadron.

Kin became a tactician, Alex, Nick, became firemen (Just ordinary soldiers.) Todd is a machine gunner. Allie and Katie became snipers. Ruth, Jack and Ember are scouts and Ben is apart of the artillery squad but last but not least Corey is leader of the whole group.

But the real thing is their first mission.

* * *

**Me: Wonder what is your first mission is going to be.**

**Nick: you enjoy this do you?**

**Me: Yep.**


	5. Captain Corey

**Me: Sup everyone! I hope you're ready for this chapter because it's going to be full of action!**

**Nick: And how far has the Russians gotten in America?**

**Me: Good question, They pretty much have all the territory behind Wisconsin to Alabama moving down in a straight line.**

**Nick: Someone has been doing his homework.**

**Me: That reminds me, in this story there is no racism intended. It's just a story. And by the way, Corey and the gang have gone through advanced training now, I didn't want to bore you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Captain Corey**

* * *

Corey sat on his bunk bed reading a magazine, waiting for Alex to call for him. Seconds felt like hours that Corey would graduate from Delta training.

"God, this is taking forever." He said giving a sigh. Corey has done well in the program. He's scored himself with an automatic promotion when he graduate. He'll become a Sargent.

Alex, he's shown interest in all weaponry and carries many varieties with him. But he still seems to be upset about Friday's capture, even if it was seven months ago.

But the good news is that they've found the location of where she's been held. So there is some perks of being good friends with Tucker after all.

A detention facility deep in enemy territory with heavy defenses. Way out of reach...for now.

But there is bad news with Laney. Remember, she was pregnant? Well not any more. She had twins.

What? Not bad news? Well sorry, one girl and one boy. Named Madison and Mason.

Madison already shows she'll have Corey's hair and so does Mason. But the rest of the features are mostly Laney's.

Corey was determined as everyone to get back home safely and in one piece I might add. As the seconds rolled by Corey heard footsteps, were they of Alex?

"Sup Core." Nope, just Kin. "When will the ceremony begin?" "Hold your horses dude they're still setting up. Tucker says right after the ceremony we're being dispatched. More than likely we're not going to see this place again."

This sort of sadden Corey. This place was his home for Corey and the gang for seven long and agonizing months. Now is home is probably going to be under a tank for shade.

"Guys," Alex finally arrived "It's time." and they walked to the graduation ceremony stage.

"At ease, today I have many great men and woman come together for the good of this country and strive to prove themselves worth of wearing the Delta tags. Out of 200 the 60 men standing before me showed vigor, strength, talent and expertise. So today, I no longer call you maggots, but gentlemen."

"As I call your name walk to the top of the stage to receive your tag." Corey couldn't wait for his tag to be given. He would now hold the mark of a true Delta trooper.

"Nick Mallory," The crowd clapped as the man walked up on the stage with a smile on his face. As he received his tag you could tell the excitement on his face.

"Alex Murphy," Alex walked up and shook Tuckers hands. "Ben Miller," Shaking seem all to eager to receive his tag.

"Ember Flint," Decided to give Tucker a hug which sort of brother Ben but he was so happy to receive his tag that he didn't care.

"Ruth Miller," Corey and the guys decided to play a prank screaming "Shy Girl no More!" Been supportive at the same time.

"Matt Ferguson," Tucker said messing up the kids head when he received it. "Kin Kurjira," Tucker meant to say it wrong, no one around camp could get his last name right.

"And lastly Todd Dreamer." Corey almost screamed. "Just kidding, come up here Riffin." Todd and Corey ran up on the stage pushing each other on the way trying to get in the front.

"Hey, hey, boys! There's plenty of tags!" They got their tags almost tackling Tucker. They all saluted and had another party before they will be dispatched from Delta mountain.

The nest day Corey and Alex got up early about six and brought their weapons to the firing range.

"So why did you bring me here Corey? We could have done target practice yesterday." "I know but, I couldn't sleep. Too excited."

They started firing at the moving dummy targets. "So has Tucker the mission order?" "Actually Tucker doesn't give us our orders, the president does." "Straight from the top huh?" "Yep." Corey said hitting a target causing it to fall.

"As Delta troopers we kinda do the missions people in the marines or the seals aren't stupid enough to do." "You seen the mission?" "Yea, it's pretty much suicide."

On that note Corey ran out of ammo and tapped his holster for another magazine but didn't find one. He sighed and started to walk to ammo cache with Alex in tow.

"So, the marines, the seals and everyone else on our side is holding the line but we're spread thin so the president has authorized operation 'Arrow Head'."

Alex felt the complexity of the situation. All of America is relying on this one team of probably 100 guys and girls.

"So, we're going to annoy the Russian army by driving right through their lines making a charge and giving Russia a serious pain in the neck. Their comfort of being able to move through America freely will be gone and they'll focus on us."

"That's were the suicide comes in right?" "Yep, being behind Russian lines we won't be able to acquire any support. The most we can get is an airstrike and that's no grantee. We'll fight our way in and take most of thee heat as the main force moves forward." "Well your right, it is suicide."

Corey shook his head and chuckled knowing that's exactly what it is. The sun finally rose and Tucker called for the men about to go on the mission.

"Alright, we all know what we all have to do?" They shouted for the Tucker's reassurance. "Good now as a company you'll need a company name."

**(A company, in military terms, is a unit of 80 to 225 soldiers usually given a name and commanded by a Captain.)**

"Your company name is Golden Arrow and your Captain should be here now." A soldier came running in the room, he didn't seem much of the leading type. He whispered something into Tucker's ear.

"What?! Then who's going lead one of the most important missions in U.S. history?!" The soldier just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, apparently your Captain has been killed in an operation so we have no one to lead the operation. So, I guess in a couple of months we can get another Captain." "We don't have a months!" Corey shouted.

"What do you want me to do? I can't just send you all out there without without any guidance." "I'll lead!" A gasped was replied. Corey was only a Sargent, he couldn't take on the responsibility that quickly. Or can he?

"You really want me to promote you to Captain just like that? The president will have my head!" "Either that or let Russians have America!" Tucker gave a sigh and nodded and gave Corey the tag of a Captain.

"Just don't screw up." "I won't." Corey walked out and everyone followed including Tucker.

"You'll be using a variety of weapons and armor. So pay attention!"

**Weapon Break Down: Bradley Fighting Vehicle (BFV), M1 Abrams tank, The AH-64 Apache and The UH-60 Black Hawk**

**The BFV- is an armored personnel carrier that can transport scout or infantry at the same time suppressing enemy units. The Bradley is designed to keep up with other tanks most importantly the Abram tank.**

**The M1 Abram tank- is is the heaviest tank in the world that is made for modern ground war fighting. Being the main battle tank it his the ability to destroy other tanks and keep moving even shooting down aircraft!**

**The AH-64 Apache- is a four blade attack helicopter that was created to replace the older Bell YAH-63 that is piloted by a two man crew. It is equipped with a 30mm M230 chain gun, hellfire missiles and lastly night vision.**

**And lastly the UH-60 Black Hawk- is mainly a utility helicopter designed to transport and protect themselves and whoever they are dropping off. Equipped with an M230 chain gun usually mounted at the doors his helicopter can serve other jobs such as medical-evac, ground attack etc.**

"Alright did everyone get that?" Half of the company was sleeping already and was woken up by someone who was next to them.

"Whatever, everyone get in your posts and don't die." Everyone ran to their vehicles which was mostly the Bradley tanks and they saluted to Tucker one last time as they made their way down the mountain.

When they got to the base of the mountain they could see the small forest in front of them, no gun shots but just complete silence accept the drone noise of the tanks engines.

"Alright people, forward!" Corey shouted as the convoy moved forward.

* * *

**Me: Nice, short though huh?**

**Corey: I can't believe that I'm captain!**

**Alex: You're telling me.**


	6. The Ambush

**Me: Hello everyone! Ready for this chapter? Now this one has the real action, hope your ready to be at the edge of your seat for chapter 6! Oh and I don't think I ever said where the 'delta mountains' are. It's in Michigan and remember, this is a fictional place!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Ambush**

"_We'll give you a medal a body bag or both." -Delta_

* * *

Don't let the title fool you. This is no tree or plant you dig up for your first date. You should remember from the last time you saw everyone that Corey's company name is Golden Arrow.

Now that they finished with their training they now began their push into enemy territory with three objectives:

1\. Punch a hole straight towards Washington DC to withdraw the President.

2\. Distract the enemy allowing main forces to push forward.

3\. And lastly decrease the enemy's morale by making it hard to move around.

With a convoy made almost completely out of steel Golden Arrow or nick named Arrow company drove from Michigan to their first contact point, Chicago going around the Lake Michigan. They traveled with a M1 Abram taking point (forward position) and one all the way in the back and two in the middle with the Bradleys covering the rest of the space.

But the air force traveled in arrow head formation with an Apache on point and one for said end of the arrow. The four black hawks make up the rest.

They drove in their giving positions and were coming towards a small suburb, badly damaged. As they came closer and closer to the first contact point the six man fire team sat in a Bradley tank talking.

"Scared?" Corey asked Alex. "Nah, rumors say Russians can't hit the side of a barn." "All we got to worry about is RPG's. I'm not getting blown up man." Kin said laughing.

Then a bang halted the convoy and a constant knocking by bullets rattled the tanks. They couldn't move, more than likely that bang was a RPG.

**Weapon Break Down: The RPG**

**The Rocket Propelled Grenade or RPG is a shoulder fired anti-tank missile launcher that has an explosive war head are most effective against Armored personal carriers such as The BFV.**

"Sir, what do we do?" The driver asked Corey. "Tell every on the comms that we put it in reverse and then engage!"

The driver did as he was told and everyone backed up. No one was killed from the RPG explosion but a Bradley is slightly damaged.

"Open the door, let's move!" The door opened as the Bradley continued to fire as Corey, Kin Alex, Matt, Nick and Allie ran out of the Bradley and towards the gunfire taking cover behind an advancing Abram tank.

Allie looked up and saw that the helicopters couldn't help the gang. The RPG threat is too great and they run the risk of being shot down if they engaged.

The Abram tank moved slowly forward as they started to come back to the ambush area and eventually came to a stop. Corey had to do this on his own.

Again, the bullets rattled the tank but it didn't move. It knew it had it's Captain right behind it and fired back at potential spots where the enemy would be.

Alex rushed to a building avoiding being fired at and covered everyone else as they ran into the building. It was a small home, two stories, a badly destroyed one I should say. There were gaping holes in the walls and small fires.

"Wow, Russians don't like to clean." Nick said. "Let's get to the roof and to a vantage point." Allie said still looking through her scope.

They walked up the stairs silently so they could detect any sound made by any one. Nothing, but when Corey walked up the last set of stairs a machine gun fired over his head.

He should be lucky to have a head!

"Enemy machine gun, throw flash bangs now!" Corey and Alex threw their flash bang blinding the machine gunner giving everyone time to get in cover.

"Fire!" Alex said and they fired back at the man but didn't hit him. When the fire let up he began to fire. But it seemed like he wasn't running out of ammo any time soon.

"We're getting destroyed, anyone have a beat on him?!" Kin said taking cover. Nick pulled out his mirror and line it up with his weapon and fired. It got him in the shoulder.

Good enough to hurt him enough that gave everyone time to fire back and kill him.

"Move up!" Corey yelled and they ran up another set of stairs to the roof. When they got to the roof they found two men loading a RPG. They fired and killed the two and toke the RPG and the bag of rockets next to it.

"Alex, man that RPG, Nick, load it, Allie, get to a sniper's position and destroy targets. Kin, Matt me are going to the second house." Kin, Matt and Corey walked back down the stairs and were back to the door where they entered the building.

But the tank wasn't there. They would have to run across the street completely unprotected. Corey peered his head from the corner to see if they would have any chance of making it across.

There were about three guys just waiting for someone dumb enough to run across the street. It wasn't going to be easy getting past.

"Anybody got any bright ideas?" "Nope." Kin said. "Maybe I can cover you guys and you make a run for it?" "Alright Matt, but don't miss." "Ha, I never miss."

Corey count down and they ran and Matt fired at the three men. He hit one and the other ducked giving Matt a chance to get by.

They got inside the building. An old run down house that didn't even have a door. They aimed at the stairs hearing someone's footsteps. A man frantically tired to get down the stairs but didn't notice the three armed men staring at him.

"Pozhaluysta, ne strelyat! (Please don't shoot!)" "What?!" Matt said running up to the Russian. "Pozhaluysta!" "What?! I can't understand you!" Matt said and shoot him in his leg and slammed his weapon on his head.

"Matt, I thought you took Russian?" Corey asked. "I did." they moved slowly up the stairs until they got to the roof. They found three men, not knowing of their presence, loading a mortar tube.

They fired and shot all killing two but one got hit in his arm. He rushed forward and jumped on Kin.

He quickly pulled out his large combat knife but Corey shoot him before he got the chance.

"Alright, Matt on the mortar, I'm loading, Kin watch the flank." Everyone carried out their commands without question.

Matt aimed at another roof filled with enemy soldiers. They noticed and were too frighten to fire back. Corey loaded the tube and it launched hitting the roof with precision.

They continued the bombardment until they noticed their were no more mortars. Kin started to fire down the stairs telling the boys it was about time to go.

"Let's move!" "Not this way Core, there's to many of them!" "Then how are we getting out of here?!" Kin shrugged and returned to firing leaving Matt and Corey to figure out their next move.

"We need to call the black hawks to pick us up." "Right." Matt pressed his head set and call for the black hawks. "ETA four minutes!" "We won't survive four minutes!" "Guys!" Kin screamed as he was becoming overwhelmed. The guys returned fire and ran out of ammo.

"Last mag!" "Come on you slow pilot!" They all ran out of ammo and the enemy saw their chance to return fire.

They walked up the stairs, but Corey, Kin and Matt were ready for them. Corey hid behind the wall with his rifle holding it like a baseball bat ready to swing. Kin and Matt stood behind him ready to take action as well.

A man came through the door expecting a frontal assault but got a gun to the head killing him. The next man was more knowing and held Corey before he could hit him.

Corey and the man struggled giving the next couple to Matt and Kin. The next one came and trying to assist his friend but didn't notice Matt when he threw his weapon at him. He caught it out of the air felling quite smart but Matt kicked him off the roof before he could celebrate.

Kin pulled out his knife and stabbed the other guy as he ran threw the door. Kin then tackled the other and got in a fist fight. Matt held another man back and reached he pistol and fired at him in his stomach.

As they fought with their bare hands the Black Hawk finally arrived. A few men jumped off the helicopter and on the roof and helped Corey and the others fend off the men.

They helped them on the Black Hawk because they were quite hurt and they toke off back to the convoy that held a defensive perimeter far from the suburb. Katie laid on a tank looking through her scope watching the extraction team getting Corey and the others.

She fired at a few smart guys thinking they could take down the Black Hawk when Katie was watching it. She killed about three guys and was quite pleased as the Black Hawk came back.

"Hello, captain. Had fun?" "Oh it was quite a blast Katie but if you would excuse me I would like to a have a conversation with the medic." The soldier holding Corey up walked with him to the medic.

But overall with the conflict and bullets flying no Delta troopers were killed. Corey, Matt and Kin were bruised but fine.

But the battle was won and now Arrow company could advance to the next part of their journey. But what will be in store?

* * *

**Wow, Corey and the gang survived the first attack! By the way, did you like the quote? I thought of it when I was watching star wars. You think they'll survive the next? **

**Corey: Yes?**

**Alex: Of course?**

**Me: Maybe.**


	7. Who's Black?

**Hello again viewers! Alright today's chapter is going to be three of our favorite Delta members. That's right, Alex, Katie, and Nick. Let's see what mission they'll be sent on!**

**Nick: Why me?**

**Me: I don't know, it's just you!**

**Nick: No matter, I'm too sexy to die.**

**Me: Right... on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Who's Black?**

"_War does not determine who is right- but who is left." -Bertrand Russell_

* * *

The convoy screeched to a halt as they came to the center of another small community filled with small houses that use to fill small happy families but now empty with gaping holes, or not standing at all. It was over looked by a large city.

The tank's opened with tired soldiers walking out. They weren't expecting a fight. This zone was cleaned the other day by the air units Corey had at his command.

But, for now, this place was going to turn into their homes for the night. Corey, Alex, Allie, and Katie walked house to house about four houses down and kicked down the doors checking for any hostiles.

Corey claimed a house for his own and invited everyone in. No one lived in the houses and probably won't any time soon so they toke their leave and got comfortable.

"Make a defensive perimeter around here and take shifts." Corey said to the tank commander and he waved his hand around the air and moved along.

The helicopters touched down forming a perimeter for themselves. As Corey and the gang looked around the two story house it was pretty clean and intact. Only a few holes.

"Guess the Russians didn't fool around here for long." Kin said. "Guess they don't like Iowa that much." Nick said kicking a fallen lamp off a couch and taking a seat.

Kin went straight for the fridge. Hoping something was in there. "Dude, more than likely everything in there has gone bad." "The fridge is still on man. No way!"

Kin shouted when he found loads of frozen meat in the freezer. "Dude, there's chicken, steaks, everything in here!" "Wonder if they have a grill to come with that." Allie said smiling.

Kin was obviously annoyed with eating rations of canned meat and gum for days on end. He got the meats and set them on the table going in the backyard swearing that he saw a grill.

Corey laughed as he saw he friend with this desperate attempt for a meal. There couldn't be a grill, there's no garage or anywhere to put it. So Corey thought of a better idea than a grill.

"Hey Kin, get in here!" Kin came jogging back. Corey toke a cushion from the couch and broke the cabinet doors made from wood and toke out a lighter and threw it on the pile.

It started a fire. Corey then got few sticks and stabbed the meats and handed it to everyone. They had a little barbecue right in the house, even if it was a fire hazard.

"All I need is a drink right now." Ben said crossing his legs. "Well I saw a bottle of wine in the cabinet." Kin said pointing at it. "Will it get me drunk?" "Probably." "Then it's good enough for me!"

They had their fill of wine a meat and woke up the next morning ready for a fight. And that's what they'll get.

Corey woke up to some rumbling. He stood up thinking that one of the tanks pasted by. He walked to one of the Bradley tank's driver, Jack, sitting where the gun would be fired.

"What's that rumbling dude?" "I have no idea man, maybe a tremor." "In Iowa?" Then a pile of dirt flew in the sky, then a house was torn apart by an explosion of some sort.

"What the-" Was all Jack could say before the tank exploded sending Corey flying. The explosion woke everyone else up and killed Jack. They got into defensive positions but saw no contacts approaching.

"What was that?!" "Take cover!" "Medic!" Were just a few things being shout in the air. Corey was pulled back in the house and slapped awake by Alex.

"Corey, wake up!" "I'm up, I'm up! What happened?" "You were knocked out by an explosion. We need orders now!" Corey shook his head and nodded.

He got up and put his helmet back on and ran outside with everyone else following him.

"Everyone, fall back to position 43!" "You heard the Captain, get in the tanks!" "There's no time! Just run!"

The soldiers ran almost keeping up with the tanks and got to a position where it seems that they are out of range.

Position 43 is a large hill that gave the men the high ground advantage that could also hide the aircraft. Covered by trees, rocks, and the tanks Corey's men looked back to engage the enemy.

There was no enemy.

"There's no one there!" One soldier said. "Then who destroyed that house and the Bradley?!" Another said. "It probably was artillery fire from the city, we need to take it out."

Corey thought for a moment but his men were blurting out ideas. "We could fire at potential positions." "No, if we're out of range, they're out of range." "How about storming the position?" "No, they'll pick us off before we get near them."

A light bulb appeared over Corey's head, he was annoyed and threw the things aside. "We're going to distract the enemy as we send a small team to capture their artillery. We'll destroy the enemy and have some new toys to play with."

The men cheered and they piled in the tanks as Corey picked who was going to engage the artillery.

"Nick, Alex, Katie. I want you to take those artillery positions and hold them until the cavalry arrives. Remember, your call sign is broken arrow" They saluted and they piled on a free black hawk and toke off towards the city.

Alex held on to the door as they approached the building and swung out the door holding his weapon letting it swing outside the door. Then the pilot slowed down at a tall building, at least 80 floors.

They jump through the glass and tumbled rolled and aimed. A couple of soldiers came running into the large room firing at the three. The Black Hawk turned showing it's Gatling gun and it's gunner and it fired killed them all.

"You're good Broken arrow 1." "Thanks gunner 3-4, let's move." Corey talked to Alex through head set. "Alright Broken Arrow, we are engaging the enemy 30 clicks from your position, get those artillery emplacement down."

Alex moved forward as the Black Hawk circled around the building looking for targets. Alex toke point as they turned around a corner finding two men talking.

They fired and moved forward finding a room filled authentic, priceless stuff. Paintings, drawings, statues everything!

But this, of all places, was were they decided to established the artillery guns. Their was five men, they weren't armed accept for one man armed with a small pistol. He didn't seem like an ordinary soldier.

He just stood their and smoked his cigar, he was very muscular and spoke in a very heavy Russian accent.

"Put your hands up!" Nick shouted. It was a smart move, you don't wanna fire at guys holding explosive war heads unless you got some distance between you and them.

"So this is the famous Delta force that thinks they could stop the Russian advance? Pathetic." "Screw this, fire!" Alex said and they fired at the men. The muscular man grabbed one of the soldiers and held him in front of him causing him to be killed protecting himself.

"Whoa." Nick said stunned someone would do that. "Who are you?" Katie asked. "Call me Black, Mr. Black." He shot the window behind him with the pistol and jumped holding onto the edge getting to the other floor bellow.

"Nick, stay here! Katie come with me!" Alex swiftly followed him with Katie right behind him and they gain access to the other floor. Another museum, filled with wall hangings.

"Keep this slow, he could be anywhere hiding behind any of these things." They slowly walked forward looking from left to right, a constant sweeping motion.

It was eerie, knowing that each step could be their last. It was pretty quiet sense the artillery piece was captured. Nick was probably already taking it apart with the help of the Black Hawk gunner.

Step by step they came closer to the door. Nothing, just wall hangings and eerie silence. They came into the hall checking their corners and peering around walls. Nothing, he was gone.

"Great we let him get away." Then he appeared out of no where, comfortable on the wall. They acted and aimed at him, he wasn't worried at all about getting a bullet in his brain.

"Get down now!" "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Black used his finger and pushed Alex's gun down, out of his face.

"Why?" "See, I hold all the cards on you Alex." "How do you know my name?!" "That Friday girl talks a lot. All you have to do is slap hard enough and you're good."

"I'll kill you!" "Alright then Alex, kill me! But know this! If I die by being shot by anyone in your company I have already giving my soldiers back at her POW camp to have her executed."

Alex was filled with rage, he couldn't kill him. So what could he do? Black simply walked to the other room but as soon as he got to the door two bullets entered the wall over him. Black brushed the pebbles off of him.

"Wrong move, boy." Alex tackled Black into another room but Black threw him off into the room. Katie tried to follow but Black locked the door.

"I'm sorry but I have to borrow your friend for a bit." Katie tried to kick down the door but it didn't go down. It is a museum, those doors are almost tank proof.

Black turned to see Alex switched his assault rifle for dual swords. Black cracked a nearby glass which held another sword and got in his position.

"You said if you died by being shot, how about being cut in half?!" Alex jumped forward ready and prepared for battle but the question is-

Will he succeed?

* * *

**This Black guy sounds like some seriously bad news for the gang. Wonder if Friday will be okay.**

**Friday: You gave them orders to execute me?!**

**Me: Yep, what a good friend I am!**

**Friday: You're a dead man!**

**Me: No, you are.**


	8. Swords

**Hello again my friends and fans I know you are ready to see what happens to Alex and Friday and the gang and find out who's Mr. Black! Now, I tried to find Alex and Black prefect swords but that was a fail.**

**So I got a fictional character's swords. So, I thought of TMNT. The new one and I picked Leonardo's dual swords but I just made up Black's sword. Now let's do this!**

**Alright, ready...set...Presenting!**

**Chapter 8: Swords**

"_Only the dead have seen the end of war." -Plato_

We left Alex and Mr. Black in a stand off. They stared at each other, Black's face had no emotion. It was sort of determined but still blank and pale.

But Alex, his body and mind was consumed in anger but deep down he was scared out of his mind.

There is a lot riding on this. What if Black was telling the truth? What if he did give the order to have Friday executed if he was killed? All these emotions ran through Alex's mind and almost caused him to get rid of that meat what he ate.

But he couldn't let nerves keep him back now, Mr. Black could easily cut him in half if he wasn't careful.

Alex, yielding two katanas one held in each hand. But Black held the solo captain sword. A thin weapon that could be taken as a sword used for fencing.

Alex jumped and spun in the air using the two swords to land on Black's sword. He was pushed back in the air and half way across the room to land on top of a large table. Black was able to do this with his hand behind his back.

"You sure you want to fight me boy?" "Jump off a building!" The muscular man didn't take that comment nicely and ran forward cutting the table in half causing Alex to lose his balance.

"Sloppy, allowing your guard down." Alex yelled and slashed he blades down at Black. Black keep slowly stepping back as Alex fought back.

He avoided all of Alex's attacks and had a smirk on his face in the process. The room was almost completely silent accept for the blades of the opponents singing as they touched each other.

Alex gained confidence with each strike but it didn't seem Black was worried at all of getting cut in half.

Black didn't fight back, only avoided the attacks Alex gave, never getting Alex's swords anywhere near him.

"Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. You let anger move the sword but not control it!" Black almost seemed like Alex's personal coach. What type of evil villain gives the hero advice?

But Black was right. Alex trained with swords since he was 10 taking fencing. But he allowed anger to fuel his fight and his drive to kill Black.

But it's almost like he needed the anger. Although they only been fighting around 5 minutes Alex arms would have been tired long ago but that drive for Friday presence again is pretty great.

How romantic.

Alex jumped and the air slashed down to Black sword again forming an x in mid flight but Black pushed him back again. He land on his feet and posed.

"You must really love this girl, I would have already killed you by now." Alex yelled sounded like a very annoyed bear.

Corey called from Alex headset and warned him. "Alex, do not kill Black! I repeat, don't kill Black! He has a det-" Alex toke off the headset and smashed it to the ground.

"And you're reckless? Not surprising." Alex yelled again and ran forward to confront Black again.

"Dang it Alex! Everyone mount up, we are going to get Corporal Alex and the others!"

Allie and Matt walked up to Corey wondering why they had to be picked up by the convoy.

"Because Allie, that building is rigged to explode."

Katie ran up the hallway with Nick turning to remember which room held Alex and Black. They confronted a hallway lined with blank and undetailed doors that had no indication that held the two.

Nick tried his luck with the closes door and kicked it down almost immediately. But lay on the next side was a gaping hole that carried four stories down.

Nick almost fell from the door with Katie catching him with only seconds to spare. "You really sure you wanna kick another door down?!" Katie said pulling him up and closing the door.

"Fine, I'll be a little more careful mom." Nick walked to the next door very calm and swung it open. Only to fine ten very surprised Russian soldier get up and run towards the door.

Nick shut the door and fired making a line of bullet holes probably killing everyone inside.

"Okay, ladies next." "You're unbelievable." Katie walked to the next door and kicked it down finding Alex and Black in a heated battle. Alex obviously losing didn't notice the door slammed down and kept fighting making it difficult for Nick to fire.

It would make no sense firing, what if he was hit, how would he explain that to Corey? 'I felt lucky'?

"Dammit Alex get down!" This distracted Alex giving Black an opening to slice down sending Alex back hitting Katie and Nick to the ground. On instinct, they quickly pulled out their pistols and aimed but Black pulled out a device.

"Stop right there. Shoot me and we all die." "Who the hell is this guy?!" Nick asked just meeting Black.

"What do you want Black?! What does Russia want with America?! Why do you and your people hate us so?!" Katie said very annoyed between the rivalry of Russia and America.

"Ask your damn President. The world doesn't need democracy! Hell, we don't even want it. All the world needs is protection." "But from who, who do we need protection from?!" Alex asked.

"Ourselves." On that note Black pushed the trigger for the bombs and the 80 floor building of concrete and steel shook so violently you'll think the Moon just hit the earth.

The building slowly tilted to the side about to hit the next building right next to it. Even in all of the shaking, Black still wasn't phased.

But, like an angel, something appeared right behind Black to save him. The MI-24 Hind.

**Weapon Break Down: Mi-24 Hind**

**A fighter and assault helicopter the Hind has the ability to transport 8 soldiers at once. This helicopter is packed full of weaponry and is nick named the flying tank.**

"If you survive this Alex, I might just have some competition after all. And don't worry about your little friend, she'll be safe. For now."

Two men swung from the doors and broke threw the windows to assist black inside the helicopter. They tried to follow but failed. The Hind spun around and flew off to leave Alex and the others to die in the building.

"We are not dying in this place! Follow me!" Alex turned and ran out the door down the hallway with the Katie and Nick in tow.

The building was getting really close and they knew they wouldn't survive that impact. Corey and the others watched in shock outside as the build began falling towards the other 80 story building. By now, the building Alex was in was about 80 degrees slanted.

Alex, still running with his swords, was sort of heading in the wrong direction.

"Black Hawk 3 this is broken arrow 1, we need you to pick us up at the next building!" "Sir don't you mean the building that is falling?" "Just do it!"

He didn't ask question and circled around the next side of the other build that was about to be tackled by it's follow neighbor.

"Follow me!" "Out the window?!" "Yes Nick, out the damn window!" Alex jumped and slashed the window and was airborne with Nick and Katie following in his decent.

"We're going to die!" Nick said. "Shoot the windows and barrel role!" They responded and shot the windows and barrel rolled into the building ending up into separate rooms. They slammed into the doors and ended up into another hallway that rejoined them.

"Black Hawk 3 where are you?!" "We see you, head to your left and jump the window!"

They toke no time and began to run towards the window and broke through and onto the helicopter's floor.

The Black Hawk spared no time and moved away from the building watching it tackle the next.

"Pilot, follow that Hind." Alex pointed and the Black hawk went into pursuit.

**Yes, yes. I know I'm late. But it was good right? I'm starting a story of my own on fiction press so I was tied up so support on this story and on my new one coming out.**

**If you want to read just search my name (CarloMurphy1) on fiction press and read and review! And by the way the guest who keeps commenting 'make chapter eight' does not influence me to make a next chapter! Write some thing that helps the story.**


	9. The Pursuit

**Yes, again I am very late but I had exams. Cut me some slack? Now it's summer vacation and I'm back on the job! Presenting!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Pursuit**

"**Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die." **

**-Herbert Hoover**

* * *

The Black Hawk that held Alex small team flew to gain distance to the fleeing hind that held Black.

"Faster! That Bastard is going to die. Corey!" "I know Alex, the convoy is following right behind you, me and Kin are coming with an Apache for cover."

Alex nodded and manned the Gatling gun that came with the black hawk. "You're crazy." Nick said. "I'm more sane then I have ever been in my life."

The black hawk started to catch up with the hind and the Russian pilot noticed this and called for the other hinds in the area for assistance.

"Sir, that black hawk helicopter is gaining and I can't shake it. I've ordered for back up. Two more hinds are on their way." The pilot said.

Alex fired on the hind which evaded it's fire. No matter, Alex wasn't planning on shooting it down. The hind drove downwards avoiding the bullets and the hatch opened. Two soldiers head popped out and fired trying to hit Alex.

The hind was made for frontal fighting, it's high caliber weapon on it's nose could only turn so far. "There's my opening!" Alex said and he moved the Gatling gun out of the way and fired his pistol.

It killed one soldier and he fell out. Alex jumped and flew in the air towards the hind. Nick and Katie reached for him but it was to late, he was already out the door and falling to the door of the hind.

He fell in and barrel rolled and fired at Black, he held one of the soldiers as living cover, well, use to be living cover.

"Do you not understand that you cannot win? Russia will bring prosperity to the world and we will have victory!" "Prosperity is not executing civilians and driving them from their homes in fear of death!" "Oh, so what are you prepared to do about it?"

Alex still pointing his pistol towards Black he turned and shot the pilot in the head. "I'm ready to give my life." Alex said.

The helicopter began it's descent, the helicopter slowly came closer and closer to the world. Black cried a large fit of anger and threw his dead ally on top of Alex.

Alex countered and threw the body out of the dying helicopter and kicked Black straight into the stomach. He cried out in pain and pulled out a very small pistol and fired at Alex, hitting him in his leg.

Alex held his wound and let his guard down allowing Black to jump on top of him, they meet face to face and they had anger in their eyes.

"God dammit Corey where are you?" Katie said looking at the falling helicopter. "Check your six!" The Apache and Black hawk came into contact of the falling hind.

Corey opened the door and saw Black and Alex fighting and rolling inside of the helicopter. Corey prepared and jumped inside and point his weapon at the Black. Alex and Black twisted and turned on the helicopter floor.

"Keep still Alex!" Alex didn't respond and couldn't keep Black in one place. Corey jumped in and pulled out his knife and stabbed Black in his right arm.

He screamed in pain and hit Corey with the back of his head. Corey flew back and got up and ran towards the two.

Then he was throw back by unbelievable power. That could only mean the hinds have arrived and fired at the hind. The descent turned into a spin and no one could stand firm.

Alex kicked Black back and he stood up. Corey held Black from behind by his neck and received another headbutt.

Black turned and looked at Corey with a hard stare and Corey realized who Black was, it was shocking.

"Bradford?!" Black was taken back, no one has called him that for years. Alex came and stabbed Black in the back and brought the blade up cutting his spinal cord in half.

Black fell down on his knees as blood trickled down the edge of his mouth. Black uttered one last word. "Corey?" And fell face down.

"Come on Corey! We're going to die in this hunk of junk!" Alex pulled Corey from his position and looked out the door. The Black Hawk pilot gave a thumbs up and the door swung open.

Two men jumped in with cables attached to their back and they pulled Corey and Alex back into the Black Hawk Corey came in.

"Golden Arrow this is Black Hawk 2 we have the Captain and Corporal, over." Corey panted as if he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked as if they haven't just jumped out of a plane.

"That was Bradford..." "Who's Bradford?" Alex asked. "Bradford was my Godfather, he moved to Russia and I haven't seen him until just now." "Black is your Godfather?" Alex asked surprised.

"I believe so. Now he's dead." "Corey I'm sorry but that man tried to kill us on more than five occasions. He had to die."

Corey sat speechless on the floor until the Black Hawk flew over the convoy. They decided to make the push a little early before more hinds come back.

Over the days of non stop driving the soldiers got only to sleep inside of the tanks and their alarm was when it was shoot at.

Arrow company drove for days on end until they got to the outskirts of Washington. Washington was still held by the U.S. They weren't going to let the capital fall. Especially with the third generation weapons they had.

The convoy stopped on a high way that was filled with empty cars and trucks. They checked for supplies but found nothing.

"No worries people, they will have plenty of supplies at DC." Corey said stopping the search.

They sat down and thought about their strategy and they just thought they would have to drive right in. There was no Intel to follow on.

Everyone stood at their positions. The tanks made a large circle, enough for the Apaches and Black Hawks to fit inside. The air crew of the Apaches slept inside of their crafts and Black Hawk gunners sat by their guns on stand by.

They were ready for an ambush. They knew it was coming. Washington is surrounded by the Russians and it would be easy to pick this small group off.

They needed the President to stop American attacks and the advance. They knew he was inside the white house. They covered every point of escape with AA guns and Sam's to shoot down anything dumb enough to come in range.

As everyone slept at their stations Corey wondered why would his godfather do such a thing. Or how. He figured that fact that he eventually went crazy because of his wife's death Russia wouldn't accept him in their army.

"Maybe they're just really hurting for troops." He figured. But he knew that wasn't it. He had to have a good reason why he would enlist and Russia needed a good reason to put him in command.

He decided that it wasn't worth thinking about all night and he dozy off to sleep. Alex lay awake looking at a picture of him and Friday. The boy was more than determined to get her back.

Almost obsessed with it. It burned in the back of his head that Friday's POW camp was nearby and he was supposed to be sleeping.

He lay under one of the Abram tanks next to Corey and Kin. It sort felt comfortable, it wasn't that hot or cold and sleeping on the ground didn't bother him.

He just keep thinking of Friday, she could be dead. Or to far gone to care about anything in life. She could have giving up on Alex coming for her and feels abandoned.

But Alex had to sleep, he just had to and he put the picture inside a pocket bible and put it inside of his shirt. He had to rest now, and he silently closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Very, very short I know but the next chapter is about Friday! Yes, she's not dead! Well not yet...muhahahahahaha!**


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Yes it is I! The type master has returned to give you very patient fans another chapter and I have as disgusting it is the only reason I wasn't uploading is because I had this rash on my hand and I couldn't type so you want someone to blame, blame global warming!**

**Wait that isn't right...Anyway, Presenting!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The begin of the end**

* * *

Everyone got into their vehicle positions and Corey gave the word. The plan was simple. There was none.

They drove as fast as they could to meet up at the white house and they all started to wonder if they would be taking as the enemy. It was possible.

"I don't understand. For all this time Russia has yet to take DC?" "Apparently so. The white house has 5th generation weaponry." "Meaning Matt." "Let's just say Alex, if they had 6th generation they would have light sabers."

Arrow Company pushed for about half an hour until they started getting shot at. The Bradley tanks fired back still moving forward.

Corey looked down in shock as he saw how much soldiers were advancing on the lawn of the white house.

Corey turned to Kin and nodded as they both looked out the door. The gunner fired killing many soldiers with overwhelming power. Corey looked over at the black hawk Katie and Allie were in and they fired they're sniper rifles and hitting targets trying to shot the heli's down.

The Apache littered the ground with Hellfire missiles and shell cases. After about 10 minutes Arrow Company probably killed a 100 enemy soldiers.

Ben, Todd and Ember looked out of their Black Hawk and fired. Ben fired his light machine gun laying flat on the Black Hawk's floor. This Black Hawk had no Gatling gun because this heli carried the medics.

It needed some protection.

Alex looked at Friday's photo again. Matt noticed. "Dude, she's fine. The girl is a fighter."

Not far from the battle a small prison of 200 POW's wait for someone to rescue them, or death. Which ever came first.

Friday sat in the door way of a wooden building looking at everyone suffering. She hated to do this but it was the only thing to do. It felt like it's been years since she laughed.

Although she had one friend. She laid in the doorway and saw a young girl about 12 come running her way. She worn torn clothes and no shoes.

"What's wrong Tammy?" Friday asked. "They're beating Tommy Friday!" Friday got up and followed Tammy across the grounds. Everyone watched as a young boy was being beaten on the floor by two guards.

One with a AK-47 and another with a small pistol and some keys around is waist. They kicked him and spat on him. And the others thought they were treated badly.

"Hey!" Friday shouted gaining the attention of everyone. "What you want girl?" The guard said.

"Leave him alone! And pick on someone you're own size!" Friday said very confident.

"Screw you little girl! A bark no bite, how about you come and teach us how to be kind?" The guard said smiling.

Friday boldly stepped out of the gate and walked right into the guard's face. "Leave the boy alone." The guard slapped her and the boy noticed. He got up and tackled him.

Or at least tried and the guard pushed him off. He fell back to the ground. "You guys aren't soldiers! You're not even men! You guys just watch the people the real soldiers capture! At least they have the balls to go out there and fight with people who could actually fight back!" Friday said viciously.

"That's it!" The man said with the AK-47. "If you wanna fight me little girl. Fight me, let's see what would happen." He fired the AK-47 in the air.

Friday didn't even flinch. But she knew her purpose. "Let's go Tommy." She called for the little boy that was being harassed.

Everyone got back into the gate and the guards went back to their posts. Friday looked around and saw the guards weren't looking and she pulled the boy close and hugged him. "You did good Tommy," She said to the 12 year old boy.

"Did you get it?" The boy nodded with a smile and pulled out the keys what the guard had on him. That tackle was just a ruse to get the keys.

"Alright, this is step one. Now for Step two. We wait until night time."

Back to the battle.

The convoy of metal burst threw the blockades and were in view of the white house and they really pressed the gas now.

Men dressed as ordinary soldier and men in black suits were firing weapon and taking cover behind the things they placed on the lawn.

The Abram tank drove straight into a wall and turned giving supporting fire to pretty much everyone. Allie and Katie felt it was to much for them to handle and they looked down they're scoops to a soldier holding a RPG aiming at them.

They fired but only heard a click. The man fired. "RPG at 4 o clock!" They screamed but the pilot couldn't react fast enough.

He turned and the RPG hit and exploded at the Heli's tail. The helicopter spinned in the air and crashed onto the lawn.

"Black Hawk 2 this is Black Hawk 1 do you read?" The pilot asked. There was no response.

"Get the medic chopper down there now. Get us on the ground." Corey said. They landed at the back of the white house and ran to the front to help Allie and Katie and the surviving crew out.

Corey and Kin ran encountering mortar fire as bits of earth knocked them on their heads in mid flight. They ran until they got to the chopper where a medic was right behind them.

The shot the door and pulled but it was jammed. "Pull!" Kin said pulling on the door. The medic came and helped and they got the door open.

"How the heck are we getting inside Core?!" "I don't know!" The medic looked around the helicopter and checked for pulses. The two pilot was dead and so was the west wing gunner.

He came to Allie and checked her pulse. "She's alive but unconscious!" "Check Katie!" The medic checked Katie but sorrow fell on his face. He turned around slowly and shook his head.

Even in the heat of battle their faces were shocked. It wasn't possible. Katie is dead.

"Just...let's get them out of here." A Bradley tank drove up to cover the three men and the medic pulled Allie out of the wreckage and put her in the tank and the others.

Corey, Kin and the Medic moved with the moving cover and fired back at the enemy. But they still couldn't believe Katie was dead.

"Corey what if Allie-" "Focus Kin! We got to get her out of here, this is not the place or time!" They continued to fire as they walked backwards firing at the enemy.

It didn't matter how much they killed. When one was killed it seemed like 10 more would show up.

They made it back to the building and brought her inside. They started to try to save her life as soon as she was out of the tank.

She wasn't bleeding. Just knocked out. Katie was put into a body bag as Corey and Kin watched them zip it up.

They watched the bag, just to see if it would sink in showing she was still breathing. But the indication wasn't there.

They walked back out the door and toke cover behind the columns and waited for the others to arrive.

Ben, Ember and Todd jumped out of the Black Hawk and hit the ground running. They ran to the front and Todd was hit in the leg with shrapnel and he tumble rolled and held it.

Ben provided cover fire as Ember tried to look at it. "We need to go!" "But I can't walk! You think I could run?!" Ember picked him and started to move. Ben was hit about three times in the chest but he didn't stop firing.

His vest couldn't take that and blood started to drip from his shirt. Ember noticed and screamed.

Ben kept firing but started to feel light headed and he feel to his knees. He was shot again and he gave his blank expression and feel down.

"Ben!" He began to close his eyes. Ruth came out of nowhere and tackled them. "Mortar!" She screamed and a mortar round hit them in their position.

When they looked back they didn't see Ben any more. "Oh dear God Ben!" "We have to move Ember!" The girl started to cry but Todd was starting to feel light headed. Ruth noticed and slapped the boy.

"Stay awake okay? Look at me!" He nodded and tried to follow her instructions but he was beginning to fall asleep. Permanently.

They got inside and put Todd on a table. He began to blink a lot. You could see his face was very pall. He lost a lot of blood.

"Medic!" A medic came right away and tried to stop the bleeding but it was to late he lost to much blood. Todd turned his head and looked at Ruth.

"I'll...I'll be...okay...right?" "Don't worry Todd just remember, stay awake. Okay? Think about Pokemon." He nodded.

Outside people were dying left and right. The Apaches did runs on enemy positions but it wasn't doing much. It was getting dark and the enemies assault still wasn't letting up.

Corey and Alex got together and he brought Matt. They decided it was best to stick together.

"I hope Friday is having a better time then us." Alex said.

Friday laid in her makeshift bed and opened her eyes and looked around. It was pretty dark now and she got up and looked out the door.

The guard tower lights were on and the guards were on full alert due to Delta force was nearby.

"You still think we should do it?" Tammy asked sitting next to her twin brother Tommy. Their father looking out the window.

"I don't know, maybe they'll come for us!" He silently shouted. "Yea, if they do I want to help. You with us?" Friday asked the man.

I'll stay here and keep watch of their movement as you and Tammy sneak in. Tommy, we need a distraction." The boy didn't talk much. He gave a silent reaction, smiled, nodded his head and ran out the door.

"What is he doing?" Friday asked. The father looked out the window using a binocular he stole.

"Look." He gave it to Friday and she watched as the boy jumped the fence and threw something into the guard tower.

"What is that?" "A firecracker." The man smiled and the large bang went off scaring the guard causing him to fall out and hang on to the side of the tower.

This got the attention of the guards and they ran to help. "Nice job Tommy. Now let's go!"

Friday and Tammy ran from their hut to the gate they jumped the gate and hid into the shadows as two guards ran by. Friday silently made it into the mess hall and watched as a soldier began making a sandwich.

"What's that?" "Just a PB and J sandwich, wanna bite?" "Love one!" Friday took a piece and held him into a sleeper hold knocking him out.

"I'll take that, thank you." Friday causally sat down and finished eating the sandwich. She took out a garbage bag and threw the whole kitchen inside.

"Alright, take this back and share it with everyone. Tell them we move today." The little girl pulled the trash bag to the gate and threw it over where her brother helped her to pull it to their hut.

"Now, the real purpose." Friday got up and pulled the guy and sat him down on the table to make it appear he fell asleep. She went out of the mess hall and found the armory.

She looked around and found a door locked with loads of weapons on the other side. She toke out the keys and unlocked the door. AK-47's, grenades, rocket launchers silently welcomed her and she picked as much as she could carry and hid the rest.

The man looked worried out of the hut window as the guards came back to their posts. Friday hasn't returned yet and he was starting to think she was captured.

Then he heard hurried foot steps and saw Friday walking inside the hut. "What toke you so long?!" "What, I stopped by the mess hall to make another sandwich."

She opened another garbage bag to reveal AK-47's. She threw one to him and he checked for accuracy. Friday did the same. Friday looked at the man.

"Call the others, let's do this."

Back at the white house, the attack finally stopped. It was quiet as dead bodies lay down as if they were supposed to get up and walk.

"This doesn't make sense." Alex said laying on his stomach looking over the wall staring down the scope of a sniper rifle.

"What?" Corey asked. Corey, Alex and Kin were dressed in Ghille suits (Suits made of completely organic plants used to blend in with the environment.) laying on the grass completely motionless.

"This war. Has anyone told you yet why we're here? Why we're fighting these bastards?" "I wish I knew." Corey said staring down the rifle.

"More than likely it's for power and prestige. This is Russia we're talking about." They silently agreed and continued their scan.

Ruth looked around her as she watched pretty much everyone around her die. Todd went unconscious a long time ago. The medic said he wasn't going to make the night.

Nick brought in a little girl, about 7, into the house. "Why the heck did you bring a little girl into a war zone?" Ruth said. "I was doing patrol around the grounds. She was running from somewhere."

Nick put the girl down and Ruth toke a knee and asked her. "Where's your mommy little one?" "She's at the camp. She sent me to tell you." "Tell me what?" "There is a lot of people in the camp, they need your help." Ruth looked around.

She stared down everyone in the room and they gave black stares. They wanted to help but they were in no position to.

"Where?" "Northwest from here." "Okay. Medic, watch her." "Corporal, you are in no position to help this little girl or any others. How are we going to help them?"

Ruth turned around to the medic. "Listen up! I don't care if you're a higher ranking than me we need to help these people. An aircraft carrier fleet is coming here to pull us out, we are no longer just going to stand here we need to teams busting everyone out to help them get on that ship. NOW!"

Everyone started to run around and get into teams. They were going home.

Friday looked out her window making sure to hide her weapon well. She wondered if the little girl was able to give the message.

But there was no time. They had to get this done now. Friday aimed her AK-47 at the watch tower. The father came and kneel down.

"Everyone is evacuated, time to go." "No problems?" "None at all. We did it Friday and now when we get to the white house we can evac with the other soldiers." "That doesn't make me feel better." "Alex made it out Friday."

Friday allowed a tear to go down her face. "Yea, just need to stay positive. Did we get the Humvees?" "Yea, you can drive." "No, I'm manning the gun."

* * *

**What is Friday going to do guys? Will she get back to Alex? We can only wait and find out. And trust me, it will end very unexpected.**


	11. Game over

**Hello my fellow fictioners! Here's another chapter for you today and I would like to expose someone with a hidden talent! My girlfriend has written a story but she believes it's horrible! Crazy right? So if you want to see the best romance story in the world I need at least 10 positive votes!**

**Corey: Can you shut up and start the story?**

**Me: Do you want to die in this chapter? Don't mess with my girl!**

**Girlfriend: Awe, you're so sweet.**

**Me: I am aren't I?**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Game over**

* * *

Alex woke up to the sun hitting him in the face like a hammer. Corey seemed to have fallen asleep to but Kin was up and laying motionlessly in his Ghille suit.

Alex made a small barely noticeable movement to get off of a rock and kick it to the side and he poked Corey with his rifle to wake him up.

"Pack it in?" Alex asked silently scanning the horizon again. "Yea, that's fair." Corey slowly stood up still aiming down the scope when he heard engine noises.

Corey, on instinct fell back on his stomach and aimed. It was Russian trucks with armed men inside. Corey shouted for the alarm to be raised and it yelled for the attention of everyone in ear shot.

Corey fired just missing the driver but Alex fired hitting the tire. The truck turned viciously and hit a pole. A man inside jumped out and fired.

Almost everyone in the white house started to fire at this small convoy of trucks filled with soldiers. Two men were killed as everyone else toke cover. Alex kept aiming and firing hitting four more people.

He fired and looked for another target and his scope fell on a beautiful girl. He was shocked and didn't pull the trigger and realized who it was.

Alex got up and ran in front of the defenses of men shooting. He waved his hands in the air and for a minute he looked crazy. Corey and Kin didn't understand what he was doing just frantically waving his hands in the air.

He screamed "Cease fire! Hold your fire!" He pulled a soldier's gun down causing him to miss and he continued. "Don't shoot! They're Americans!" Corey got up and did the same and Kin followed.

"They're Americans! This is friendly fire!" Corey said. "They're civilians!" They got some men to stop firing but some didn't listen.

Alex toke extreme measures and against all things he was taught he ran up to the men firing and tackled him. He removed his helmet and showed everyone.

"Look! He's an American! They're all Americans!" They got most of the men to stop firing but on the other side some were still trying to kill the other side.

"We're Americans!" "Prove it!" A man said aiming his weapon at Alex. Alex started tearing off his Ghille suit and showed his face.

"We're Americans!" The man still didn't believe Alex, he still thought he was a Russian. He was about to pull the trigger when the girl ran up and held the gun pointing it upwards.

"No! Hold you're fire you idiot! He's an American soldier!" Alex looked in shock. "Friday?" Friday stared at Alex and tired to look into his eyes, he had on shades. He recognized her and went to hug her but she pushed him off and pulled out her pistol.

She gave him a long stare. Alex was scared out of his mind, he could be killed right now. "Who are you?" Alex took off his glasses. "Friday, it's me. Alex, boy candy."

Her hand shook and she dropped her pistol. She ran into his arms and started to cry. "I thought you left me!" She said. "Yea, but I came back." Corey, Kin and Nick ran up.

Friday looked around and only broke down into tears. She gave them all hugs. "Dear God I missed you!" "Never let me go again!" She warned Alex.

Alex looked around and saw that 14 civilians were killed. Alex looked in horror. "Dear God, what have we done?" Friday walked around the truck and saw Timmy and Tammy's father lying on the ground holding his stomach.

He got a grenade launcher round logged in his stomach. He was surprisingly still alive. "Medic! Get here now! All of you!" Two soldiers and 10 medics came running to help the wounded civilians.

But as they stood in the war torn road Alex held Friday's hand and pulled her to the white house as the others followed.

Everyone was checked, cleaned and healed. Friday and Alex watched as the medics tried to stop the man's bleeding. He blacked out long ago.

Timmy and Tammy watched as their father died. Their mother was already gone, what were they going to do?

"Sir, he lost to much blood. He won't make it." "Can't you do anything?" "I'm sorry sir, we have done everything." The medic walked back to the father to try and make the death as painless as possible.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Friday said as she looked into Alex's eyes. "I don't-" The horn blew signaling another attack. Men rushed to the front of the white house to stop yet another slaughter.

"Go to the bunker!" "No way! I'm going to help you!" "Friday, this is not up for arguments! You could be killed!" "I'm not going to sit back and watch you die!"

Friday picked up a gun and walked to the door. "She turns from docile into stubborn so easy. Friday!" Alex ran out and fired.

An explosion threw him back and caused him to hit his head against the wall. He was knocked out. He woke up later with his gun next to him. He picked it up and realized he couldn't get up.

He fired anyway as he saw everyone defending the lawn come inside and block the doors. One of them was Friday. She ran over.

"Sure and I'm the one who could be killed." She checked him for injures but he bluntly said he could walk.

Corey and Nick came from no where and pulled him along the floor to the bunker. There was a secret to the bunker. An underground secret hatch that leads to the awaiting fleet.

"Let's get out of here!" Kin said holding the hatch up. Alex denied. "No, I'm not letting DC fall." He tried to stand up but tumbled back down.

"You can't freaken stand yet you want to stay and fight? And Kon's the stupid one?" Nick said looking around the corner.

Nick poked his head out of the room and saw Russian soldiers rushing down the hallway. He fired and screamed.

"We're screwed!" Nick said. "Down the hatch!" Kin said trying to climb down. "No." Corey said. "Are you trying to get us all killed?" "No, just trying to stop everyone else from seeing the same fate."

Everyone was confused and they awaited the plan. "If we go down that hole they'll follow. If we lead them away the civilians live...but we die."

It was a heavy choice. But they decided to lead them away. "Friday, you're going." "Hell no! I'm with you!" "Actually you're both going." Corey kicked them down the hole and locked the hatch.

He ran out the door and further down the hall. The Russians fell for it and they followed.

"No! Dammit Corey!" "Come on, we gotta get out of here." Friday helped Alex up and they walked with the others.

Corey lead them further down and into the belly of the white house and they stopped to make their finally stand in a not so well picked room.

"Dude, we're in a corner!" "It's okay boys, weren't going to far anyway. Now let's teach this Russians how we Americans say good bye."

Everyone stood up ignoring the need for cover and fired at the advancing Russians. They were out manned, out gunned and out of ideas. They were going to die. And they knew it.

Corey ran out of ammo for his Carbine and pulled out his dual pistols and fired. When he ran out of ammo for that he pulled out his knife and tackled a nearby guard.

Kin kept firing. He soon ran out of ammo and used his rifle as a baseball bat. He swung and killed soldiers who were dumb enough to come close. He was then shot in the arm, he didn't go down and threw his rifle killing a soldier. He pulled out his pistol and fired.

Nick turned to his throwing knives and killed about five soldiers until he was shot in the chest. He held the wound and fell to his knees but kept throwing the knives. Refusing to let death win.

"Well boys, we've come far!" Corey said throwing his one last knife and getting shot. "It's been an honor and a pleasure to serve with you dumb bastards." "Hate you to you SOB!" Kin said with a smile on his face getting shot again.

"So, where we meeting these guys?" Nick said as the room went silent as Russians lined up about to fire and end the boys. They didn't worry, they had no more tricks, or so they thought. The boys chuckled.

"You know, it was fun. Just me, you, and Kon," Kin said smiling at the memories. "Yea, you oblivious retard," Kin said to Corey. "You couldn't tell Laney could you?" "Nope." Nick chuckled. "What I would pay to see Mina again." Nick laughed.

"All the money in the world." Nick said smiling looking at the soldiers. "So dude, we going out in a bang?" Nick said still on his knees because of the shot.

"Yea man." Kin pulled out a detonation device. "See you guys on the other side?" Kin said. "Yea, go up bro." Corey laughed.

The soldiers fired and hit the boys but Kin pushed the trigger anyway. He was pretty much dead by the time the trigger went off.

C4 was placed all around the white house. It exploded and sent piles of dirt and blocks high in the sky. When Alex and Friday sat on the aircraft carrier looking at the white house as it was overrun they expected a Russian flag to be raised.

But all they saw was the explosion. By the time the dust passed there was no place to hang a flag, there was no white house.

"Corey...Kin...Nick...I can't believe they're dead." "What do we do now?" Friday asked. "I don't know..." Alex laid down on the aircraft carrier's floor as Friday let her legs swing over the deck.

"Just go to sleep." She said and gave him a kiss. He dozed off to sleep. But woke up in a dark room. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He wondered.

"Hello? Friday?" "Do you want to play again?" A very computerized voice asked. "What the- who was that?! Where's Friday?!" "Alex!" It was Kin's voice.

"Awww man, I'm hearing things." "No dude, it's me!" Kin ran to him. "Kin?! Why aren't you dead?! I saw the white house explode!" "You're asking me? I'm just as confused as you are! I pulled the trigger myself! Are we dead?!"

Alex looked around and saw four more white lights a distance away. "Hey!" "Are you sure you wanna call something in the place where the dead go?" The four balls of light came in their direction.

"Aww great they're coming our way! We're going to die! No wait, we already did." "No dude, I think that's someone." "With four eyes?!"

The balls of light got closer until they were slightly more easier to see. They came closer to see the balls of light were actually eyes, that belonged to Corey and Nick.

"Dude! Corey! Nick!" They grouped hugged and looked around. It was just really dark. They sat down.

"So, this is hell huh?" Kin said jokingly. "Not what I expected." "Dude stop messing around like that." Corey said. "So, if we're not on the other side...where are we?" Nick said

A light appeared behind them. It was small and rectangular. They ran towards it. "Come on dudes! Go for the light!" I know Nick, I know!" Corey said pushing them.

They came closer to the light and they jumped in, or out I should say. They jumped threw the door engulfed by light and they looked around and saw a confused Kon.

"Kon?!" Everyone shouted and hugged the boy. "Where's all the hugging coming from?" "Dude we haven't seen you in years! Didn't you miss us?" Alex said puzzled.

"Years? I went to the kitchen for a snack for 5 minutes." "So...how did we get in London?" Nick said. The house was way to familiar.

"We're not in London. What are you guys talking about? We're in Peaceville, in Kin's house remember?" They looked at Kon baffled.

"But...the war?" "What war? Oh! You're talking about Kin's game room?" Kon pointed to the small room they thought was heaven.

"So wait...there was no war! That was Kin's game room!" "That's impossible Core, if we were in the game room it would have asked us after every level if we wanted to quit. Did anyone get such a message?" "Nope." Alex spoke.

"Your damn game room malfunctioned AGAIN! It gave us the impression that we were in a war with Russia! That's why we didn't get any reason for the war! That's why when we died we were asked if we wanted to play again!" Corey said furious.

"I said the thing was 54% safe!" The group gave a glare. "Alright so I tweaked it up to 54 because 17% was pretty low but look on the bright side! It didn't explode!"

The room began to spark and shake and eventually blew up in their faces. It was black from the ash.

"Well, the house didn't burn down this time." A small fire lite up and Kin pulled out a fire extinguisher from behind his back and put the fire out.

They went to strangle but they realized an important thing. They have wives to go back to. "Friday!" Alex said. "Laney!" Corey said. "Kim!" Kin said. "Mina!" Nick said and they ran out the door to them.

Corey and Alex didn't brother to take the elevator and ran up the stairs. Corey opened the door to see Friday on the couch on her phone. He ran up to Laney's room.

Alex jumped in the couch and started to kiss Friday she broke the kiss. "Kim, I'll talk to you later." She hung up. "You won't believe what happen! So me-" She put a finger over his lips.

"I don't even want to know." And she pulled him into another kiss.

Laney sat in her bed watching TV and rubbing her belly as Corey ran into the room. "Man, you are out of shape."Laney said but Corey said nothing and gave Laney the longest kiss ever.

"Screw working out, this is all the exercise I need!" She said between breathes.

Mina sat on her couch watching TV as she saw Nick burst threw the door. "Nick? I thought you had guys-" He suddenly kissed her and picked her up walking up stairs.

"What's this for?" She asked. "We're going to have some fun!" She didn't argue and laughed as her prince charming carried her up the stairs.

Kin found Kim at Kon's house and ran and gave her a hug and spun her in the air. "Whoa big boy. What was that for?" Kim asked. "Konnie, can I use your bedroom?" "I guess."

Kin picked up his wife and lifted her to the bedroom. It was a touching moment for all. There was no war. Only Kin's simulation of the game room malfunction. I guess we all didn't see that coming now did we?

No war, no conflict, no crazed Trina. Just good times ahead. Or is it?

* * *

**Now that's the way to switch the whole topic of the story! I hoped you guys caught my little hints and clues. For example, last chapter I didn't give a war quote. Didn't notice that huh?**

**If you guys could find the other clues you'll be rewarded! Hope for the best! Find the clues and get a prize before chapter 20 comes, that's when it will be revealed!**


	12. A Shocking Brainwashing

**Hello my viewers! So, are we ready to see the normal lives of Corey and the crew? Yes you do! And don't worry, if you like the war parts I'm sure I can throw one or two in.**

**Kin: You're going to put us threw hell again aren't you?**

**Me: Maybe, depends on my mood.**

**Kin: How's you're mood?**

**Me: Furious!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A shocking brainwashing**

* * *

The boys sat at home talking to they're wives and girlfriends and talking about their adventures against their virtual enemy. But Kin was a bit troubled.

Not about his invention failing and blowing up in his face, no that happens so many times he had to get use to it.

He discussed it with Kim as they sat on the couch watching Eric.

"What are you trying to say Kin?" "My invention malfunctioned, sure I'm used to that but we experienced a virtual war. There must be side affects." Kin paced the room and his curious son watched him.

"What are you worrying yourself about Kin? The others are fine! They're so happy!" "Yea but instead of the game giving us the powers we actually trained to become Delta force soldiers." "So?"

Kin looked at himself stupidly. "If we train, fought, and were Delta force soldiers even in the digital world we should fell post war depression." "But...the room couldn't have malfunctioned to that point were you guys felt it was that real."

Kin sat down in a slump. "The room is supposed to give an electronic shock of two volts of electricity to bump the ability of the person to suit that game in their brain. We didn't get those volts, we worked as if we were recruited."

Kim gasped, it was more than possible that they would experience the depression. "Can we do anything?" "No, if we tell them about the depression it could trigger it when it was never going to. We wait and watch. And that means you."

Kim looked at Kin funny. "Why me?" "I can't watch them. The things that Corey and the others maybe suffering from will appear normal for me. Like sleeping with a pistol under the pillow." Kim nodded.

Alex laid in his bed reading a comic book about Captain America. The book was exciting at a point until Alex came to a picture of a man firing a gun towards the reader.

Alex got a flash of Black swinging the blade towards him but it ended just as fast as it came. He threw the comic book on the floor and started to sweat. He walked into his bathroom.

He ran some water and splashed it in his face. He looked up in the mirror and saw Black. "You are pathetic." He stepped back and rubbed his eyes. The image of Black was gone.

Alex was not about to tell the others that he was freaking out because of a video game. He stood in his room and looked around trying to remind himself that this was reality.

Friday came in and casually walked into his bathroom and closed the door. "Ever hear about this thing called knocking? I think you should try it!" "Whatever boy candy."

She came out in her pajamas and kissed him pulling him to bed. "What's this about?" "Well since you've been 'away' for so long I thought you couldn't get enough me. So I decided we could sleep together!" The boy shrugged and smiled.

"Goodnight." Friday said giving him a kiss. "Night." And he turned the light off and fell quickly to sleep.

Corey lay in his bed with Laney already sleeping. He couldn't sleep and looked around the room. He felt find but for some reason it felt weird sleeping in a bed. He was already use to being under a tank.

He felt weird and got up slowly to avoid being detect by Laney. It was easy anyway, she's a heavy sleeper.

Corey opened his draw and picked up the case he kept his pistol. He walked around the house giving it a fill sweep. "Why the hell does this feel so right?" Corey said still in his pajamas.

He stopped at the pool and looked at the two lawn chairs that stood there. He remembered the two virtual soldiers he killed right there and he fell back scared of the thought. He flipped open his phone and called Kin.

"Hey dude, we need to talk."

At Nick's house he was ready for bed and walked into the room. He laid in the bed but couldn't sleep.

There was a serious thunder storm happening outside. Nick was anything but afraid of thunder and lightening.

He laid on his stomach and stuffed his face in his pillow and felt as if someone was watching him. He ignored the feeling but then a low bang caused him to jump up and point his hidden pistol that was under his pillow at the door.

Mina stood at the door with her hands in the air and she respond. "Are you okay?" "I'm sorry! It just felt so weird sleeping without my pistol!" "It's okay. I have a feeling I know what you're going threw, let's call Kin."

Alex laid in his bed sleeping until he heard a bark. He remembered the dogs in Delta mountains and shot up. He grabbed the innocent Pretzel's neck out of complete instinct.

He put the little dog down and apologized. To make up he got a treat out of his draw and feed it to the dog. He looked back expecting Friday to still be sleeping but she was sitting up in the bed a little freaked out.

"Wow, that was awesome but freaky at the same time." "I'm sorry! It's...I just reacted." He said. "It's okay Alex, you've been in that game for a long time."

Friday rubbed his back and rested her head on his shoulder as he looked down and pet the little dog. Pretzel was okay and licked the boy's fingers. "I hope that means I forgive you." Alex said petting the little dog.

Kin knocked at Corey's door and behind him was Nick and Mina. Kin held some sort of device in his hand. "Hell no." "It's the only way bro."

Kin walked in and sat the device on the table in front of the couch. Corey called for Alex and Friday and Laney came down too. Her stomach still big.

"This is my de and re shocker 2000. It provides shocks to the brain in various locations to reduce mental trauma." Nick nodded. "Okay, tell me about the part that can blow up." "It is 89% safe!" The group gave the glare.

"Okay 79 but that's still a good number!" The group sighed. Nick sat on the couch and Kin plugged the device into a nearby outlet.

It clicked and the screen turned green. It showed 500 volts but Kin dialed it down to a safe 2 volts. "Alright, it going to give you a shock and you'll forget completely about our encounter with the game room."

Nick nodded as Kim and Kin hooked wires to his head. "Okay everyone, when the shock is complete no one ask if it worked or if he remembers anything. We will never talk about the game incident ever again."

Laney raised her hand. "What if we accidentally remind them?" "Overtime it will be harder to remember but if you found away to get it through to them it will cause all their memories to come back and we will have to do this again." Everyone nodded as Kim put on the last wire.

"Okay Nick, look at this watch." Kim pulled out an old watch and rocked it back and forth. "You are getting very sleepy. When I clip my fingers you will fall into a deep sleep." Nick felt very tired and when Kim clipped her fingers he fell to sleep.

"Awesome..." Kon said. "Okay Nick, you will only remember the events of the game room when someone says 'Trina will have tea with a toddler's teen.'" Nick nodded in his sleep and Kin gave him the shock. He immediately shot up.

"What...just happened?" Dude you fell down the stairs, we brought you up here. Don't you remember?" "No...I guess it's not that important anyway." Kin whispered into Mina's ear.

"Take him out of the room so he doesn't see the brainwash." Mina nodded and pulled Nick into the theater.

"Alright, let's try Alex this time." They went on and did the same practice and gave the same code to the boys. Kin was the final one to receive the shock and he stood up.

"Awe Kim, why are we at Core's place?" "We came here to have a little visit right girls?" The others nodded.

Laney sat down on the couch watching the whole event. She was glad her husband, son and friends were in good condition. She got up to go back to bed when Amani shouted.

"Mommy! Laney slipped water!" "I didn't have any water...Oh crap..." "Laney's going to have the twins! Corey! Boys!" Kim screamed.

Everyone ran into the room and found the water on the floor and Laney getting a bit scared. Corey ran to his wife and held her and shout orders.

"Alex, get the bag! Kin, drive! Kon get everyone in the cars!" Corey started to the door with Laney. They drove to the hospital where Laney sat and waited in her room.

"Laney, we're going to have our twins!" "Yea, how exciting for the guy who just has to stand there!" Laney said in a fowl tone. "Just breath Laney." "Are you trying to tell me how to breath?! I KNOW HOW TO BREATH!"

Corey stood there petting his wife hands and she gave him a squeeze and Corey fell to the floor on his knees. "Dear God that hurts!"

"Okay, Mrs. Rifften," Chance Happening said reading her clip board. "Let's get your twins into the world hmm?" "Get these children out of me so I can kill Corey!" "Is she serious or is that the hormones?" "Little bit between, now...PUSH!"

Alex looked at his watch, 2:49 it told him and he rested his head on Friday's lap as she played with his hair. "Why does everyone have to give birth so damn early?" Friday wonders.

"You think she could be any more hurtful?" Kon said to Kin wincing from her comments about Corey.

"Did I jut hear Kon?! I HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT!" "See!" "Come on dude, just imagine if you was giving birth to two kids that about as big as your head." "Are you trying to scar me for life?" "AHHHHHHHH!" Another scream from the room.

Nick laid on the row of empty plastic and uncomfortable chairs. He laughed at the screams. "That's not funny." Mina said. "Yea but what she says is killing me." "Why don't you try giving birth?" Trina said walking up with her purse on her shoulder.

"Hey Trina." "Hi Nick, Sup girl!" She said hugging her friend. "So, where's yours?" "Nope, nope, nope. No kids for me thank you." "Why not?" "Not much of a kid person."Trina shrugged.

"You two must be using some serious protection." "Only the best. Besides, we're here for our gran kids." "I wish I could have kids." "Find the right guy!" Mina said with a smile on her face. "We'll go man hunting later."

Trina touched her hair nervously. "Who would want to date a psycho like me?" "Oh please, you could find a guy easy Trina. He's out there somewhere." "I guess."

Another scream caused everyone to go quiet. Amani and Eric played with a few toys on the floor. They wondered what was all the noise about.

"Is Uncle Corey's wife okay Daddy?" Amani asked. "Yea, she's just having a bit of pain okay?" "What kind of pain?" Kon cringed.

"Hmmm...You remember when you fell down and got a cut on your finger?" "Yea?" "Imagine that a million times worst." "That hurts a lot daddy!"

Kon chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair. She was a little curious one. 30 minutes passed and next thing you know was complete silence.

Alex got up still on Friday's lap and looked up with her asleep. He got up and heard nothing and from his experience with Kim he ran to the room Laney was in.

"Are they here?!" He said silently screaming. Corey held one child and Laney held another. Alex smiled as everyone else appeared behind him.

Corey held the boy, Mason and Laney held the girl, Madison. The two fraternal twins already showed who they looked like. They both had Laney's red hair but the little boy looked more like Corey. The little girl looked much like Laney.

"Everyone, meet Madison and Mason."

* * *

**I did you guys a favor! I wasn't going to let Laney give birth until chapter 20! So I expect a thank you! Just kidding. So, Madison and Mason. I am such a good name giver.**

**Corey: Don't get ahead yourself bro.**

**Me: Hey Laney, do you still have your pepper spray?**

**Laney: Yea...(Hands Pepper spray)**

**Me: Hey Corey, I have a surprise for you!**


	13. A Villain's appearance

**Hello my fans! I have yet to receive any reviews or private messages for the clues I have given! Come on people, the first person to get it one clue right gets a secret prize! Come on my people!**

**Alex: You think anyone will respond?**

**Me: Maybe maybe not. It difficult to say because I lost my most loyal viewer. Beba! Where are you girl?!**

**Friday: You need a serious pill.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Villain's appearance**

* * *

So, do you remember when I told you Alex owns three companies in chapter one? Remember how I left you in suspense? And how I was going to get back to that? Well, let's talk about Alex's success.

The boy got up and saw Friday sleeping next to him. It's been a week since she came into his bed for the first time and they were already addicted to it.

He got up carefully to only hear her voice call him back. "Where are you going?" "Work..." He said. "Oh come on, it's 6:00am. I miss you." Alex smiled and laid back in his bed and opened his phone.

"Dominick, takeover until 10:00. I'm coming in late." "Yes Sir." A young and docile boy said on the next side of the line.

"I'm all yours." Friday smiled and pulled him close to her and kissed. "Remind me to tell Dominick thanks." "That little guy is a miracle worker. Smart that I made him my personal adviser."

They continued their slumber until 9:30 came. Alex annoyed called for Dominick and asked for more time. "Awww, sorry sir but we have the meeting today." "We have what?!" "You forgot?!" "Yea hell I forgot! You told me about this a month ago!" "And reminded you from then to yesterday!" "Screw it!"

Alex ran into his bathroom and quickly showered. "What's wrong?" "The meeting is today! Get ready!" Friday eyes widened and basically sprinted into her

shower.

Alex put on his suit and tie and Friday put on her business clothes and they went out the door. Corey and Laney saw their rush but didn't worry about it. They had two more kids to worry about.

Alex parked into a giant parking lot and they hopped and skipped to the front door of a giant building. To guards outside dressed in black opened the door for them and they basically ran to the elevator.

They made it up the floors and into the large meeting room. They ran into Dominick. "Sir! You made it just in time. We should get settled." The 18 year old said.

They sat down at a large oval table lined with chairs. Alex and Friday sat together as Dominick sat at Alex's right.

The table was just a large touch screen computer everyone was available to use. After waiting a couple of seconds men and women walked in, mostly teens, and they sat down looking at Alex.

"Is this everyone?" Alex asked Dominick. "Yes Si- wait, Miss Baston isn't here yet." The young beautiful lady walked threw the door before anyone started a fuss.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, my watch is a few seconds slow." "No worrys, I trust my head accountant had a good reason. Dominick, begin."

Dominick nodded and pressed a button on the touch screen table and the room went dark and the blinds closed themselves as the PlayStation insignia appeared in the middle of the screen. Everyone in the room pulled out an iPad and listened.

Yes, believe it or not, Alex actually owns PlayStation. A big deal for a 19 year old kid.

"The prototype 4683, PS4 modal has proven to be much more appealing to the eyes than our fourth try of prototype 2394 of the PS4 modal. It has proven that it can take a beating from kids by using a new polymer plastic that encases the CD player and is used for the exterior shell."

"This is a bit to good to believe don't you think Dominick?" "I thought so to," One of the men siting down said. "How much does is new polymer plastic cost?" "It is actually much cheaper than the original coating." Ms. Baston said.

"I'm not worried about the cost, we have more than enough money in the budget for this material." Dominick didn't like the blunt speech the other teen gave to the 17 year old Ms. Baston.

"The material is not only cheaper but more efficient and more appealing to the eye." Dominick threw a picture over the screen and sent it to everyone's iPads.

"It conducts less heat than the other material we used in the PS3 modal using less power for the player. It's also much easier to customize the system because the polymer comes in many colors...Sir."

Dominick said in a blunt but still formal tone. It showed that he was protecting Ms. Baston but he was still professional about it.

"Alright, I like where this is going. Less money to make it, more effective for the buyer. Both sides is happy. Anything else Dominick?" "No Sir, we just need the signature from everyone in this room."

Dominick tossed his hands across the screen sending it to everyone's iPad and on the table. Ms. Baston sent a thank you look. Dominick nodded.

Everyone signed and the approval was sent to the manufacturer branch to start production of the new system.

Everyone walked out of the room. Dominick went to get some water at the water cooler and found Ms. Baston there. "Hello Ms. Baston." He said formally. "Oh please, just say my first name. Skylar."

Dominick laughed. Skylar was playing with her long black hair. You could tell she was nervous. "You okay?" "Fine! I mean, I'm good." Dominick wanted to ask but he feared being put down.

Alex came out of no where. "Hey, nice job there Dominick! A cheap to build effective system. Who needs a XBOX am I right?" Dominick gave a sheepish laugh. "Yes Sir."

Alex caught on now that he was interrupting something and he tried to help Dominick out. "So, Dominick, you going to the company ball this Friday?" "I would but I don't have a date so..." "Why don't you take Skylar here?"

Skylar heart basically jumped and punch her brain. Yet she kept her posture and showed no emotion but hoped for a yes.

"Well...I mean if you don't mind." "I-I would love too." She said.

Alex chuckled in his head seeing the two breaking the ice and left to find Friday. "So, you see Dominick and Skylar hitting it off?" "I see that. It's cute, the two nerds." "What's so bad about being a nerd?" "Nothing, it just makes it more cute."

The couple looked as the two continued to chat and drink their water nervously. Friday laughed. "That looks like us does it?" "Yea, were we that bad?" "Worst."

They went home, it wasn't needed for them to stay to work for that long. They could just ask Dominick to do it.

After a couple of days Alex was waken up by the buzzing of his cellphone. It was Dominick and he was frantic over the phone. "Sir! You need to come to work now!" "Why? What did you do?!" "Nothing, it's what XBOX did!" Alex hanged up and didn't even bother to put on his suit but just stayed in his causal wear.

He quickly walked into the meeting room and found everyone waiting there for him. "What's wrong?" "Sir, XBOX has upgraded there 360 system to the new and approved XBOX 1."

Dominick pushed a few button on the screen and a hologram appeared of the new XBOX 1. "So, what's so bad about that? XBOX upgrades almost every other year." "Yes but they used the our design of the prototype 2394 and redesigned it to suit them." "WHAT?!"

Alex shouted across the room and he toke to the computer screen pulling up another hologram of the news. It read "What's new on the market? The new and approved stylish XBOX 1 is coming out for the holidays at November 1!"

Alex had shock on his face. "How the hell did our design get out?!" "We don't know sir, we have reason to believe it was a leak in the system." "There's a reason why everyone in this room was sworn for secrecy and I built this room so no spies to try and snoop in on our plans! I want the person who leak this out found!"

Alex was furious. XBOX was going to get the jump on him so quickly. He bumped the selling time of the PlayStation 4 to September 1. XBOX toke notice to this.

Alex headed home and sat down on the couch showing a lot of tired on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Corey asked "Yea, it looks like a bus ran over you, backed up and ordered an airstrike." Laney said. "Yes, I look horrible! I got up like 4 in the morning."

Laney handed Mason to Corey and he toke them to their room. "Why were you at work so early?" "XBOX got a jump on us and used our prototype for the 'new and improved' XBOX 1!" Alex said.

"Oh please, I hate XBOX. The controllers are so bulky and large, all that is so unnecessary." "True." Alex didn't worry about it much. He would still make a huge profit what he wasn't going to use himself anyway. He gives most of it to charity.

"So, how's the company ball going?" Laney asked sitting back on the couch finally getting some time to herself.

"It's good, the theme is under the sea." "Yay! I could wear my dress!" Laney shot up to her room and Corey walked in. "What's she all happy for?" "Put your bow tie on Corey, you're taking Laney to the company ball." "Awww man! I hate dancing." "You're a rock star, how can you possible hate dancing?"

Corey laughed. "It's the slow dancing I hate. You had to throw a ball instead of a concert?" "Yes Corey, I had to mix the theme up eventually! You begged me to change the theme 4 years straight now!" "Oh yea..."

Corey said laughing. "What in your right mind told you to buy Grojband from Laney?" "What? I thought it would be fun."

Yep, that's business number two. Grojband was bought buy Alex years ago. Laney was more than happy to give full control to Alex. Let it be someone else head ache for once.

"When's our next gig?" "Friday." "But that's the...ball...hell no." "Come on dude." Corey stood up. "If there's anything I hate more than dancing at balls is playing at one, I learned my lesson with that wedding I did when I was a kid."

Alex pleaded. "Come on, you get a free PS4..." "I'M IN!"

Friday came but the ball wouldn't start for another 3 hours. Dominick looked in the mirror of his small home as he received some unwanted help from his mother.

"You have to look nice for your date sweety!" "I am not drowning my hair in gel! I barely have hair!" "Don't you wanna impress that accountant girl? What's her name again Skyful? Mylar?" "Skylar mother."

Dominick's mother was finished with his bow tie and fixed his suit. "I don't understand why I have to get ready so early." "Because you have a horrible sense of time sweety now hold still so mommy can get this dirt off your face!" "Mother, that's facial hair."

"This is so exciting!" "You're getting ready already?" "Yes! This is the pre-treat wash before the real wash then the make up process of the first layer then-" "You'll look like a mime when you finish with all that make up!" "I'll look beautiful!" "You already are." "You are so sweet." Friday said giving the boy a kiss.

"So Corey, our first gig since I got pregnant. How do you feel?" "Like I'm about to puke a rainbow." "Why?" "I ate some candy on your dresser but found out it was freaken lipstick." "Why the H would you do that?" "Why are lipsticks so colorful?!"

At Mina's place Mina was talking to Trina, trying to convince her to go to the ball and give her love life another chance.

"I don't think I'm ready yet Mina." "You're more than ready! We won't tell him about your past at first then we'll break it to him easy, you'll know if you found the one." "You really think the man who's supposed to put a ring on my finger is going to be to that ball?" "Maybe!"

Mina spun Trina in her make up chair and faced her towards the mirror. "Now let's get to work!" Mina said pulling a hammer and a screw out of no where.

"What's that for..." "Nothing, just remember...beauty hurts!" Mina said hammering away.

Laney walked down the stairs seeing Friday. "You're beautiful!" "Thanks Laney." "The mirror sweety, the mirror." Laney said looking in the mirror.

They chuckled. "Where is Corey and Alex?" Friday putting in her finally accessories.

The two boys walked down the stairs looking all professional. "Why don't you two look handsome?" Laney said. "I feel ridiculous. Can I-" "No jeans." Laney said causing Corey to sigh. "I don't like this either Core, getting all dressed down for one event that won't last for than a couple of hours."

Alex said putting in his final adjustments trying to make the suit more comfortable. "If you didn't want to go to a ball why did you throw one?" "See?" Corey said.

"Come on, let's go." Alex said.

Dominick drove in his car alone focusing on the road and what he was going to say to Skylar.

"Hi Skylar! Hope you're- no, no, no. Way too peppy. "Sup Skylar...let's get this ball over with and catch a movie?...I'm horrible."

He pulled up to Skylar's mansion and almost bent backwards trying to look at it top to bottom. He walked up and rang the door bell.

"Yes?" A butler asked answering the door. "I'm here for Ms. Baston?" "Are you the Dominick she's been speaking of?" He said in his bored monotone voice.

"I guess I am." "Here, take this." He gave him a pack of mints. "Just a little hint, she's never been on a date before. She'll probably kiss you if in the moment and pack some mints just in case. Talk about her. Don't mess up and you two maybe sleeping in this house one day and I might actually have help with the dishes."

Dominick looked at the butler puzzled. He was expecting a smart remark about his appearance not a pack of mints and advice.

"She'll see you now." The butler moved to the side and came in full view was Skylar. "Wow, you look ravishing." "Good pick up line." "Leave him alone and go wash the dishes." "You better do well on this date!"

Dominick offered his arm and they walked to the car and drove to the ball.

"So...wait do you think?" Trina opened her eyes for the first time in the last 2 hours and her make up was in perfect conditions.

"Oh Mina! This is great! I'm ready!" "Let's go find you a man." They said and walked out the door.

At the ball a huge room was set up with under the sea themes of waves and blue colored tables. The whole scene was a beautiful sight to see.

Corey arrived with everyone and found Kin and Kon setting up the equipment. Music was already playing and everyone feet was light.

"I'm going to find a seat." Friday said. "And I'm going to find the mixer." Corey said running to the drinks.

Alex walked up to the stage and tapped the mic for everyone's attention. "Hello PlayStation teams!" The crowd cheered.

"I would just like to make sure everyone in this room knows that we couldn't have done any of this with out you! PlayStation has come from far, PS, PS2, PS3 now the soon to be PS4! Thank you, PlayStation team! Cheers!" The crowd screamed cheers and everyone got back to there mixing and mingling.

Mina and Trina walked threw the door. "Aww man, we missed Alex's speech." "No matter, he was just saying a few words. Oh! Cute boy 12 o' clock!"

Trina looked and saw a dark skinned man with black long hair about her age. "Wow, he is cute." "Go for it girl!" "I don't know...I feel like I'm picking a victim." "Come on!" Mina pulled Trina and basically threw her in front of the boy.

"Hi! I'm Mina and this Trina!" "Mina and Trina, related?" "Best friends actually." Trina said. "I'll just go get us some punch." Mina said trying to find an excuse to leave the two alone.

"So, you work here?" "No, I was thinking about it though." "Really?" "Yea, I'm the owners Auntie." "Wow, what an honor!" "Oh please." "Trevor." He said reaching out his hand. "Trina, Trina Rifften." "Hey, let me get your number Trina." He got a tissue off a table and a pencil and got the digits.

The boy hummed. "I heard your name before. Just can't remember where. Weird right?" "Yea...right...weird..."

Dominick walked in with Skylar holding his arm. A slow song came on. "I love this song!" "Care to dance?" Dominick asked.

He pulled her to the dance floor and they slow danced. "Wow, you're a good dancer." "Yea, my mom taught me the other day." "You're a fast learner, I like that."

Dominick chuckled, he was having the time of his life but a long bang and gun shots stopped everything. People directed their attention to the doors and found a man with two others walking in with weapons.

"If you know you're not important get out!" The one in front said. The crowd ran out only leaving Corey and the gang with Dominick and a few others.

"Corey Rifften..." "You!" Corey was shocked as he saw a familiar face. "Alfonzo?!" Laney screamed.

Alex quickly pulled out his pistol and fired but he missed and Alfonzo fired his pistol shooting it out of Alex's hand.

"Son of a-" "You see Americans, I haven't forgotten one second of that day and now you...dudes..are going to die."

"Yea sure, the crazy party crasher is going to kill us right?" Trevor said. "This is between me and the American named Corey. You others are unimportant." Alfonzo clipped his fingers and more guards came in with long tazers and others with guns.

"Me and Corey shall fight for the Laney's love! To the death!" "Find by me! I've been itching to punch someone today!" The henchmen with tazers formed a circle Corey entered.

Alfonzo threw the gun down and Corey torn off the sleeves of his suit. They got in positions and began.

"Let, the better man win!" "Shut it you sad retard! If you weren't hiding behind your cronies you wouldn't have any chance to win!" "Fair enough!"

Alfonzo clipped his fingers and the cronies dropped their guns but left the tazers. "Get the rest of them and end them!" "AH!" Corey tackled Alfonzo and punched him. He was kicked off and stumbled back hitting the wall of electricity and one of the men shocked him.

Corey fell to his knee giving Alfonzo a window and he punched his head down. Corey toke the moment and sweep him off his feet and he hit the ground. He raised his fist to punch him but another crony shocked his hand.

He cringed and kicked the crony back and punched Alfonzo. The cronies would never make it to easy or to hard for Alfonzo and he loved this.

"That's it! Kin, Kon!" Corey called for the two boys and they finished off the two they were fighting and came to help Corey.

"Looks like you can hide behind cronies too." Alfonzo said giving Corey a headbutt and flipping backward to the edge of the circle. "Get him boys!" He said and the circle got smaller.

All of Alfonzo's goons stabbed at the same time sending the electricity through Corey. Kin and Kon grabbed two of them and took the sticks shocking the rest.

"Protect Corey!" "Do you see the amount of guys he has?!" Kon was right, they were fighting a losing battle.

"We're going to get creamed!" Kin thought for a moment and grabbed Alfonzo and held the stick to his neck.

"Everyone stop! If anyone of you cronies move your boss gets it!" Kin aimed the stick for his eye. The guards weren't intimidated.

"Demonstrate Kon!" Kon twirled the stick around and stabbed his stomach sending screams of pain in the air. The men kept coming forward.

"Kon, finish him!" "Hold you fools! If I'm dead I can't pay you!" Alfonzo said. "He's coming with us! Anyone got a problem with that?!" Kin said and Kon gave another shock to his stomach.

"Now go home! Follow us and you will not be paid!" Alex said pushing the guard he was fighting off of him picking up his stick.

Everyone was gone and all who was left was the gang, Dominick and Skylar and Alfonzo. "So, how does it feel for your first plan to go down the drain?" "I could always get some pointers from you Trina."

"Leave her alone you crazy idiot!" "Oh he doesn't know huh Trina about your-" Dominick stuffed a cloth in his mouth. "Shut it you creep." "I'm tired of this guy. We 'interrogate' him then call the cops for him." Corey had a plan.

They threw Alfonzo in a large janitor's closet and used whatever that could hurt him. "Who are you here for?" "Oh please like that isn't ob-" Kon stabbed him in his arm this time.

"No sarcasm, you have no rights here." "Pfttt... I've seen worst characters at Kindergarten." "What do you want with Laney?" "For her to be my wife of course." "That's it! Boys, have fun!"

Everyone got their punches and shocks and kicks. Alfonzo wished he was dead. Corey and all of the boys had blood on their hands.

"This...will not...stop-" Dominick shut the man up giving him another shock. "Alright. He had enough. Call the cops."

A few minutes later the cops were there and had Alfonzo in cuffs. "I'll be back American." "Awww screw you, you snail eating half wit." "Nice one." Alex said giving Dominick a fist bump.

"It was brave of you to take that shock for me." "Awww, it was nothing." He said but suddenly got a kiss on the cheek.

He melted on the floor. "Is he okay?" "Not to sure. Wanna get some cake?" "Sure!"

* * *

**Ohhhh! One of my longest chapters ever! And I brought back Alfonzo! I told you I would bring someone from the past back!**

**Corey: Sure but why Alfonzo? Why me?!**

**Me: Because it's funny! We've been over this!**

**Oh! We haven't gotten any of the hints yet people! Speed it up! And since I stopped the war you guys have gone quiet! What goes down? Gravity. What? Review! Beba! Where are you?!**


	14. Speed Limit

**Welcome back to my beautiful series everyone! Yes, you all have very angry and annoyed faces and many more have rotten tomatoes in your hands but I can explain! No I can't. Can't we just blame Corey?**

**Corey: Why me?**

**Me: We've been over this!**

**Corey: No we haven't!**

**Me: Oh yea...Presenting! Hey! Who threw that tomato?!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Speed limit**

* * *

Nick woke up in a cheerful mood this morning. He hoped out of bed with a smile on his face and skipped down stairs. He found Mina already making breakfast and coffee.

He toke the coffee and chugged it down like it was some common water and he let out a 'Awwwww' in relief as the smoke left his mouth.

"That's just not natural." Mina said staring at her husband with very weird abilities. "Why are you so happy? It's Monday!" "Oh come on, I'll show you!"

Nick pulled his wife to the garage. Something covered up by a tarp seemed to have Nick excited. "You're...excited because of a tarp?" "Yea...what? No! What's under the tarp!"

Nick pulled the tarp to reveal an old car, a very old car. "What is this?" "This is a vintage 1965 Ford Mustang Coupe!" "Doesn't it have to be a very important car to be called vintage?" "Yep! It was in footloose!"

Mina was shocked. The car was basically just a rusted piece of junk. She couldn't believe no one toke care of the car.

"And what do you plan doing with this car?" "I don't know! That's the fun about it! I'll have to fix it first." "Well...good luck with that." Mina said walking away.

"Come on Mina! I could do it!" "When was the last time you fixed a hunk of junk Nicky?" Nick raised his finger to answer but no response came to mind.

But Nick was determined to get the old show car back to it's former glory. So, he picked up his laptop and searched for hundreds of things he would have to do. He looked it up, how to do it and what tools he needed. He got his tool box and got to work.

Mina hadn't heard from Nick for an hour now and she looked around for him. "Nick? Nicky? Where you?" "In here!"

She was drawn to the garage and was surprised of the construction (Or re-construction) that toke place in the only an hour. He basically striped the car down to right to it's frame.

"Wow, you're actually doing it." "Yep, I'll have this baby running before you know it!" "Yea, but maybe you should switch out of your pajamas first before you get oil on them."

Nick looked down and realized he did forget to change into some clothes he could get dirty. "Right." He said giving a finger.

He soon came back into the garage and started his project again. It took Nick about a month to fix the car. It took another week to customize the car to Nick's liking.

By the second week mark everyone in the family knew of Nick's new car. Kin offered his help but Nick gladly denied.

Two months later Nick looked at his new car after just waxing it and smiled with pride. She was beautiful, a special built V8 engine with 430 horsepower.

"Man, if I press gas!" Nick said excitedly. It was red and had two black lines running from the front of the car to the back and on the hood it gave a number 45 in a black circle with the numbers black.

"You really fixed her up Nick." Nick said to himself. "No, no more third person! It took you years to get out of that." "Mina! She's finished!"

Mina laughed. "She?" "Whatever! It's done! Working! And listen to this!" Nick opened the door and turned the keys. He revved the engines and the car's sound sent a shiver through Mina.

"Wow." She said shock that a car could ever do that to someone. "I know right?! I need to take her out for a spin!" Nick said hugging and rubbing the car.

"Fine, we could take it out to my cousin's track." "Yes!" Nick said jumping in the air. Mina walked out. "Men and their cars."

"This is going to be awesome! I have to call the guys!" Nick quickly grabbed his phone.

"Corey! How's it been?" "It's been good, tireless nights but it's good." "Nice man, so, the car's ready! How about we all bring out our cars and go for a few races?" Corey smirked on the next side of the phone.

The boys brought their cars out. Kin brought his 2014 Chevy Camaro. He stepped out of his car with his shades and smirked at the others. Kin special made his car to look like Bumble Bee from Transformers.

"Ready to be destroyed gentlemen?" "Whatever bro." Kon said smiling at his 2014 Porsche Panamera Turbo. "Hold up, you guys actually think you can beat the King of speed?" Corey said sitting in his 2014 Ford Mustang with his feet up.

"Wonder where Alex is." Kin said looking around. Alex came out of no where and drift around the group of cars. He stopped next to Nick's car.

"Break the car I break you!" "Whatever old timer! That car is older than you, by a few seconds!" Everyone shared a laugh and Alex and Friday stepped out of the car with Pretzel jumping out and sitting on top of the hood.

Laney then drove up with her specially made Bugatii and Corey whistled. "A half a mill car goes so good with your eyes." "Thanks Corey! But you're not going to win with sweet talk."

Next thing you know Corey and the others hear a honk of the horn and a viper drift with dust following. No one knew who this was.

Alex walked up and tapped the glass. It rolled down and the AC hit Alex in the face. It Dominick and Skylar. "You two sure know how to crash a party." "Scared about getting beat by your right hand?" "In your dreams packing boy!"

Everyone else was in charge of watching the kids and boy were they happy to see everyone do some racing.

Trina walked up to the starting line with her handkerchief and Trevor whistled causing Trina to blush. "First racers! Kin and Kon!"

They revved their engines and sat at the starting line. "Ready..." She said smirking at the boys. They shot looks at each other.

"Set..." Trina raised the handkerchief and the boys smiled feet on the gas and hands on the gear switch. Everyone looked in silence.

"GO!"

They switched gears in mill-a-seconds and they went off. They were neck to neck in an all out drag race to the finish line 800 meters away.

Kin toke the lead at first. It wasn't a big lead at all and he looked at his brother. He waved and pressed the nitrous and the car toke off.

Kin flew down the track and was finished five seconds before Kon. Kin fist pumped his car's roof and referred to it as bee.

When they got back to the starting line you could see smug faces. "Hey Kon! Bumble Bee got something to say!" Kin put his ears to his car.

"Yea, we kicked your ass!" And everyone let out a laugh accept a not so sport man like Kon. "I'll go Megatron on your ass!" "What ass? Kiss my muffler retard!" Everyone laughed at the car's comment, even Kon.

"Alright! Who's next?" "Come on Corey! Feel like losing?" Laney asked. "Dream up Laney, some of that baby fat will slow you down." "I'll show you how baby fat will slow me down so you can at least eat my dust!"

They lined up at the starting line and Trina used her handkerchief again.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Corey sped off and so did Laney. Neck and neck yet again they both used their nitrous boosts at the same time not gaining any ground on the other.

Laney looked at Corey through her mirror and blew a kiss distracting Corey and allowed her to gain some ground. Corey struggled to gain ground but it was to late and Corey loss by four inchs.

When they got back smug looks were giving to Corey. "So, what were you saying about baby fat?" Everyone laughed. "Kon keep quiet hear, letting a machine cuss you out." "Who you calling machine you slow ass mother!"

Everyone laughed. It seemed Kin's car had a bone to pick with everyone. The races went on. Corey and Alex with Alex winning. Dominick beat Kin and finally shut the car up.

"Yea bumble bee! What you gotta say about that?!" "Shut your mouth, still living with your mom!" "OHHHHH!" Everyone screamed. "This car is very explicit. And how does he know I live with my mom?!" "What? Me and this car talk almost just as much as I talk to Kim!"

The races went on but out of everyone no one stood undefeated. Accept Nick. "Yea! That's another win baby! Who's next?!" "Nick, you beat everyone. Twice! Think it's time to go home bro." "Come on Kon! One more race!" Everyone shrugged and gave in.

"Who is my next victim...come on Dominick!" "Yea sure like you haven't beaten me four times already." "I have a little idea." Skylar said smirking.

"That is..." "A circuit! From here to the finish line and back twice." "Think that's going to slow me down?" "Seeing that although you have speed on your side your car's tires would be horrible for drifting and the car is much larger causing a downward force to make it slow down trying to gain speed."

Everyone mouths dropped and Dominick smirked. "Yea! I'm dated her!" Trying to get in on the glory. "Or are you scared Nick?" "Hell no! Let's do this!"

They got in their cars and got to the start line. Trina gave the chant and they were off the line and driving to the finish but Nick toke a large lead.

He almost got to the finish line too fast and he tried to drift but it really slowed Nick down trying to gain speed again.

But Dominick who had the low laid car easily drift and turned on the dial and basically kept it's speed of a cool 150 mph but compared to Nick's 225 mph.

Dominick actually toke the lead as Nick was trying to gain speed from his current 90 mph but Dominick flew down the track.

Nick started to catch up until he had to turn again. Dominick was dominating the drifts and left Nick in the dust and crossed the finish line 15 seconds before Nick did.

Dominick stepped out of the car and Skylar ran around gave him a hug. "I knew you could do it!" "Yea well, I did. No biggie." "I admit it kid, you beat me." "Of course he beat your ass!" "Shut it you damn smart ass car! Kin, what type programming you put in that car?!" "I admit, it's a smart ass." The car opened it's hood and knocked the back of Kin's head.

"You are so not getting waxed tonight!" "Wax my ass!" "What ass?!"

Everyone shared a laughed and they went home and to their houses.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Cool? Yes. Badass bumble bee car? Hell yea! Alright, you could see I have transitioned to the 'normal' stuff right? Yep! More to come! Stay tuned!**

**Corey: How the hell did Laney beat me?**

**Me: You got beat by a Bugatii with eyelash dude, you suck.**


	15. Little devils

**Hello my friends fans colleagues and people who are in between! Welcome to chapter 14 of this series and I do hope you are enjoying it because we just hit 3,000 views! I thank you for your continued support and love through out this story and I ask for this to continue! Now, presenting!**

* * *

****Chapter 15: Little Devils****

* * *

Corey and Laney walk down the stairs like two zombies that are about to die. They are completely exhausted due to their twins. Day to night if they're not crying they're making a mess or causing trouble.

Laney and Corey jumped on the couch so tired they wondered if gravity felt sorry for them and allowed a jump with no energy and they wondered how they could get through another 18 years of this. Alex and Friday came into the room and looked at the couple.

"You guys look like zombies." "That died, came back to life and died again." "Yes we know we're exhausted! You try having twins." Laney said fanning herself. "Sure!" Alex said picking up Friday.

"Boy-girl-down-now. We didn't mean it like that. We're practically dying! If only two caring and loving kids would be so kind and would look after them for just a couple days." Corey realizes that Alex and Friday were pretty much out the door.

"Good luck finding them!" Alex said waving. "Get back here!" Laney screamed and they came back. "Watch the kids, Eric and Amani as we and the others think up some songs." "Why can't you do it with the kids?" "Because Friday, do you do your homework with a crying baby on your back?" Laney said thinking she got the upper hand.

"What homework? Alex and I already went to College and we're only 18!" "Just watch the kids." Corey said. "Fine, we'll watch the kids!" Alex said in a reluctant tone. "Thank you!" Laney and Corey said in union relieved of their break, even if they still had to work.

"Why do we need to write songs anyway?" Friday asked. "We're going on tour." Corey said in a girly tone. "When did you tell me about this?" Friday said turning to Alex. "I totally forgot the tour!" "Who forgets about a tour?" "Me!"

Friday let out a groan. "Corey where's Mason's-" Friday asked before they found out that they were gone. "We need back up." They said in union.

They quickly pulled out their phones and called Dominick and in five minutes he was at the front door. "Hey Dominick….and Skylar?" "What? She goes where this goes!" Dominick said flexing his 'muscles'. "That's right!" Skylar said but silently shook her head.

"So, why did you call me on my one day off sir?" "Firstly, don't call me sir. Secondly we need help with-" Cutting Alex's comment off was the door bell and Kin holding Amani and Eric.

"Hey guys, Dominick, Skylar. Here are the kids." "Hey little dude, is that spider man?" "Yes!" The 2 year old Eric said smiling.

"Lucky, he doesn't show me his spider man. He says that Spider man could beat Bumble bee any day, which is pretty crazy right?" "Yea, a kid that got bit with a spider against a giant robot war machine. No way would Spider man win."

Eric frowned and hit Dominick on the ankle with his spider man action figure. "Ah! Eric!" But Eric only ran away inside the house and hid.

Kin only pat Dominick on the back and said "Good luck!" And high tailed it to his car. "Okay, someone go find Eric. I'll get the kids in front of the TV!" Friday said in a good will tone.

"Right…as you guys do, that I'll be ordering the pizza!" Skylar said smiling but everyone giving a 'You're not serious' look. "Right after I get Mason ready!" And everyone nodded.

Friday went upstairs trying to find out were Eric went and looked around. She heard chuckling coming from the balcony. She quickly ran in and found Eric trying to climb the small fence stopping anyone from falling.

Friday quickly stopped the boy with a second to spare. "Eric! What were you thinking?!" "I'm not Eric! I'm spider man!" Eric said shooting his toy web slinger over the fence thinking he has the fictional hero's ability.

"Well Spider man isn't allowed back into the balcony, hear?" Eric pouted and Friday locked the door behind her and carried the boy down the stairs. He was basically trying to crawl over Friday head but she kept him in her arms.

By the time they got down stairs everyone else were waiting for Friday and watching the kids. Skylar played with Madison on the couch as Alex and Dominick only watched the kids as if they were about to attack giving long stares.

"They're babies…not wolves!" "But they're evil…" Dominick said making the evil prolonged. "They're not evil." Friday said after rolling her eyes.

"Really? Where did you find Eric?" Alex said not taking is eyes off Amani. "  
…..Point taking." "Aren't you cute? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Skylar said poking Madison in her stomach making her laugh.

"Alright everyone, into the theater!" Dominick said throwing his hands in the air. The kids gave a stern "No!" And there was a period of silence. But it was quickly broken as Dominick screamed like a monster and all the kids ran into the theater.

Dominick felt proud but everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Note to self, never have kids." And they walked into the theater.

They put on SpongeBob and the kids watched until it was lunch time. Skylar finally ordered her pizza. When the pizza arrived and the man was paid and sent on his way they realized that Madison and Mason needed their bottles and Dominick was voted to make it, although he had no experience in making one.

"How do you not know how to make a bottle?" "Does it look like I have siblings or kids?" "Make it dude and don't be a baby."

A minute later Dominick came back with two bottles and Alex poured a bit on his hand to check the heat. It didn't hit his hand but spilled a few drops on the floor and melted through.

"Dude?!" "What?" "Number one rule of babysitting! If the milk is too hot for the floor then it just might be too hot for the baby!" "You sure?" "Yes!" Alex said.

Dominick came back this time with a new bottle almost an hour later. "Dude, what toke you so long?" "I finally perfected it!" Dominick gave Friday the bottle and she shook it on her arm.

When it hit her arm it froze it to her shoulder! "Dude, what you put in this?! Liquid Nitrogen?!" "Actually, yes!" "I was wondering what those dudes with the hazemat suits were doing in our kitchen." Alex said like this was a natural event.

"Maybe I should make the bottle." Skylar said and she ran into the kitchen and made the bottle in a minute time. Perfect temperature.

"I could have done that." "In your dreams." Skylar said patting his head. "They're going to sleep! Shut it!" Everyone went silent and Madison and Mason fell asleep at the exact same time.

"That is so cute! I just want to eat them up!" "Speaking of eat up." Dominick said pulling out a fork out of thin air. "We have pizza!" "Oh, well that can do." Dominick said to Skylar.

They sat down and ate as they watched Amani and Eric play Barbie doll get saved by spider man when evil doctor potato head tries to blow up the couch.

"That is so cute!" "A kid lover, why did we call Dominick again?" Friday said taking a bite. "Right here you know?" Alex checked his watch.

"It's getting late. They should get to bed." "Come on Eric," Dominick said about to pick up Eric. "Time for bed." The boy threw his spider man and ran with Amani following.

"Good job captain Nitro." Alex said laughing. "We have to get them." Friday said going after them. "Let them run until they're tired." Friday went after them and Skylar to as the boys gave a toast with their pizza and ate.

Friday and Skylar looked in the pool area first finding nothing but hearing chuckling. "Eric, this is not hid and seek!" Skylar said. They looked around and hoped they weren't in the pool.

Next thing you know Skylar and Friday pushed in the pool and the kids running off. "Maybe the boys were right, they are a little evil." Skylar said.

They swam out and didn't brother to change their clothes and chased after the two kids. The stared down the hall lined with rooms. They scanned the rooms from outside and searched after they found no one.

Lucky for them they found the kids and caught up with them in the theater. "There you two are!" "Come here you little devilish cuties!" And they brought them back to the boys who were ordering more pizza at the time.

"Yes, I want gummy bears with sardines and taco filled with turkey meat on the next half. What do you mean you don't any more nutella?!" "Ummm boys, what are you doing?" Skylar asked.

"Alex dared me to eat the most disgusting pizza known to man. This is going to be awesome!" Alex hung up the phone and smiled.

"Looks like they found some nutella and they said they'll be here- right now?" The door bell ringed cutting Alex off.

Alex got the door and then he suddenly was thrown back hitting the kitchen door breaking right threw it into the kitchen.

They looked to the door and found none other than Alfonzo. "You're supposed to be in jail!" Friday screamed. "Yea, funny no?" and Alfonzo pulled out his pistol and fired.

Skylar, Friday, the kids and Dominick ran into the kitchen as Dominick used himself as a human shield. They dove behind the wall as Alfonzo let off shots right a their position.

"Skylar, take the kids upstairs on my count! Friday, protect her! Alex get the hell up!" Dominick barked orders and everyone listened. He got a few kitchen knives and gave some to Alex.

"Help me move this!" Dominick referred to the table in the center of the kitchen and they pushed it as moving cover. It distracted Alfonzo and gave Friday and Skylar enough time to get away and escape upstairs.

They boys pasted the couch and picked up and throw pillow each and threw it at Alfonzo. Of course it didn't cause any damage but stunned him long enough for the boys to get in his face.

"You wanna dance you bastard! Come on!" Alex grabbed the gun and pointed it to the couch. Alfonzo fired not sure what he was firing at and Dominick punch him in the face about five times.

Alex was able to get the gun away from Alfonzo's grip and threw it as far as he could not bothering to try and use the weapon against him.

Dominick gave another punch to Alfonzo's jaw and blood dripped from his mouth. Alfonzo push Alex off and headbutt Dominick. Dominick fell back on the ground and cringed. Alfonzo spat on Dominick giving Alex enough time to grab a vase and smash it in his face.

Surprisingly it didn't him out only stunned him. Alex threw a punch but Alfonzo grabbed his fist in mid-flight and twist his wrist. He returned the punch and Alex stumbled back and Alfonzo kicked Alex back.

Alex fell back and hit a table and was about to get up when another vase crashed on his head knocking him out. Dominick slowly got up only in vain for Alfonzo only punched him knocking him out.

Alfonzo looked at the two. "You two are good adversaries," He said now looking at Alex. "But your mother will be mine." And he walked up the stairs. "Oh girls! Kids! Daddy's home!" He said as he stumbled up the stairs.

Dominick woke up and saw Alfonzo walk up stairs and struggled to get up. He threw the phone at Alex waking him up. "Call 911." And Dominick basically crawled up stairs.

Friday, Skylar and the kids sat in Laney's closet hearing Alfonzo's steps. They held the kids and kept them quiet, or tried as the kids were on the brink of screaming. You couldn't blame them, so were Friday and Skylar.

He looked down the hall and saw all the rooms. Obviously not in the mood for searching Alfonzo pulled out a Molotov cocktail. He threw the blazing beverage into the closest room. It was Friday's room then Alex's. Laney room was next and they new this. Alfonzo threw the next bottle and Skylar jumped out and caught the bottle.

"Have a drink!" And she threw the bottle and it broke on Alfonzo. He only wore a black shirt and jeans so he threw the shirt off. Thankfully, for him, it didn't spread to his pants yet but his face was most damaged.

"I'll kill you, you slut!" "Leave her alone!" Dominick came just in time and knocked Alfonzo with a piece of wood. Probably from the kitchen door and slammed it across the back of his head breaking the thick stick.

Alfonzo turned around annoyed of the boys presence and charge towards him. Dominick quickly pulled out his kitchen knife and stabbed him right in the stomach.

"Run!" And they did so. It seemed it only stunned Alfonzo. Alfonzo punch Dominick and he fell back with the knife still in Alfonzo's stomach. Alfonzo pulled it out with the intention of using it to get rid of Dominick. He stared but suddenly a gun shot was heard.

It was Trina! She held the gun with one hand and fired again. Alfonzo ran but Trina after him not worrying about the growing flames.

Alfonzo ran towards the balcony door but it was locked. He smashed at the door trying to get it open and finally got through running still looking at Trina. He bummed into the small fence that was suppose to stop you from falling.

He stumbled almost falling over. Not before Trina said her good byes.

"au revoir et bon débarras, bâtard. (Goodbye and good riddance, bastard.) And she fired another shot right in his chest. He fell back over the balcony and made his descent.

Trina ran out of the house with everyone and pulled the fire alarm. 5 minutes later firemen, police officers and Corey and the gang were all there comforting the four brave teens.

"It's Trina that saved us. Thanks Trina." Alex said smiling. "Hey, what can I say? Thankful the guy didn't have a jet pack." "Where did you learn to speak french?" "I went to Paris before for awhile. It was fun."

Corey was annoyed. "Yea sure, but my penthouse is on fire!" "It's okay dude, we can buy another one!" "But not in a day Alex! Where are we sleeping?!" Everyone gave looks to each other.

"Time for a vacation!" Corey only sighed. "But that sounds expensive!"

* * *

**OMG, Yep I brought Alfonzo back and killed the bâtard. Lol. Anyway! Looks like it's a vacation chapter next! Are you ready for the most awesome party ever?! Oh you're not? Oh, okay. Take your time. XD.**


	16. Trip Planning

**Hello again everyone I would like to welcome you to the next chapter of this series now let us retrace our steps because last chapter was pretty good!**

**Alfonzo is dead! Yay! And that's pretty much it! Dominick and Skylar are doing well! Shocker! Now It's vacation time! Let's see what we got in store for our fictional characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Trip planning**

* * *

Corey, Laney and the kids looked around at there scorched house. The fire just put out a minutes. Corey was in complete disarray yet everyone kept their composer.

I mean come on. They're rich!

"No! Not the TV!" "It's just a TV dude." Alex said pointing at the busted TV. "You have no idea what is the value of a dollar!" "I know that we can buy back ten penthouses." "Your point?!" "Dude, I could buy 10 penthouses."

Corey ignored Alex's statements and kept looking around for any valuables that survived the fire.

Friday began walking up the stairs. "Who broke my vase?!" And Alex quickly pointed to Dominick.

Friday walked up the stairs and looked down the hall. The walls were pitch black and small flames stood on the walls. Friday picked up a fire extinguisher and threw it down because it was hot.

She picked it up again and put out the small fires and walked into the individual rooms. She went into her room first.

It was burnt to a crispy pall black where you could still sorta see the pink walls and stripes. Her bed suffered the most and everything was pretty much burnt off. All that was left was the mattress.

Friday looked at her iPad on the bed and frowned. Annoyed that all of her high scores were gone. Not a crack in sight for her phone that survived the blaze.

She walked out and went down the hall to the balcony. She looked over the fence and looked down to the fall what Alfonzo had to suffer through. She could still the red and blue flashes from there and sighed.

"Why couldn't he go into a coma and come out clean like Trina?" "Well life doesn't let you choose your own cards."

Friday turned around quickly and pointed the nozzle. It was only Kon. "You're such a quiet gentle giant you know?" "I get that a lot. I constantly sneak up on Konnie."

Friday chuckled at her paranoia. "Why you here?" "Just coming to check on you dude." Kon said ruffling her hair.

"I just did my hair!" Friday chuckled. "You just fought a mad man, wash your hair later. So, where do you think we'll go for vacation?" "I don't know. I would like just a teenager vacation. You know, just me my friends and Alex."

Kon nodded and hummed. "That's sounds possible." "You really think Corey would allow that?" "Yea, Mina and Nick allowed us. I sure he could past down that favor." "Well I'm not asking." "Hey, how about I ask him? Heck, I'll ask your friends parents." "You'll do that?! Oh thanks Kon!" "Don't mention it."

They went back down stairs where Corey was crying over his couch. "Alfonzo is evil! My beautiful, beautiful $10,000 couch! (Whimpers) He's dead right?!" "He fell from a 50 story building. You tell me." Laney said crossing her arms.

"You don't understand the bond between a man and his couch!" "We could just buy another!" "It's not the same! I have to get the butt groves up again in just the right spot."

Laney rubbed Corey's back as he muffled his cries into the burnt couch. "Hey Corey...don't you think we should be planning this vacation?" Trina said.

"Dude, we're rich. We have two private Jets. We don't need to plan." Kon and Friday walked back down stairs and Kon asked.

"Hey Corey, don't you think it would be cool to send the kids on their own vacation?" "Hmmm, maybe." "Come on dude, think about it!" "Hmmm, well I guess they could just take the next jet." "Hear that Friday?" Friday was to busy high fiving Alex in mid air.

"Alright, let's get packed. We're going tomorrow." And everyone cheered. Corey and his side of the family stayed at Kin's until the trip.

Corey threw his bag filled with his clothes that survived the fire and looked around the large guest room. It was equipped with a flat screen TV a dresser and a mirror.

"Where's Friday and Alex?" "They're at Skylar's." "Well at least we don't have to worry about the room being any more cramped as is. Looks like Madison and Mason are sleeping between us tonight." Laney kissed her husband.

"It's only one night." "I guess." Corey looked at Madison in his arms. She's a little one and she liked Corey but Mason liked Laney more.

"Say dada. Come on Madison!" The little girl smiled and grabbed Corey's hair. "No! Why did I get the kid who likes hair?" "It means she's just like you. Remember, you use to like pulling on hair too." Corey smiled. The little girl one toke after him.

Corey stood proud and kissed his daughter on her head and then his son. They laid them in the middle of the bed and turned on the TV and the kids watched until they fell asleep. Laney laid on her side as she watched her twins snuggle underneath each other. She softly pulled the blanket over them and kissed them to sleep again.

"They're so cute. Right Core?" But she recognized her husband's snores and fell sleep.

At Skylar's mansion everyone sat in the kitchen thinking of what they would want to do and where they want to go.

Friday twirled and hung up the phone and told everyone "They're coming!" "I can't believe we're actually going on vacation with our friends! This is so cool!" Alex said punching the air.

"How are they?" Dominick asked. "They're cool, you'll fit right in with the guys." "How do you know?" "You know how to play Pokemon?" "Yeah." "You'll fit right in." "How about me? Can I fit in with the girl?" "Of course Skylar!" "Well this is exciting! New friends and a vacation! This will be fun."

Everyone laughed. "So Skylar, did you go to your prom?" "I...didn't..." Friday and Alex gasped. "You never went to your prom? Why?" Friday asked.

"It was prom day and I had to wait for prom for a long time seeing I was in college from 16. The day of prom I had my dress and my makeup just right and everything was just...perfect. My mom helped me get ready and my dad being protective as he is sat waiting for my date to reach." Dominick scowled at the thought but didn't show it.

"When he arrived and I walked down stairs you could see the awe in his eyes. He told me I was beautiful and I sent him a comment and we went. When we got there and we mixed and mingled I went to talk to my friends and left Trey (Is his name.) to talk to my friends and I felt something tear." Skylar began to cry.

"When I looked back my dress was completely ruined. It was to my feet and now my dress showed my thighs. Everyone laughed and when I looked back I saw his foot on my dress and him laughing with his friends. I ran out and never came back." "That's awful." Dominick said and she stood up and walked away.

Dominick got up but Friday sat him back down and went after Skylar herself. "Guys like him make guys like us look like pigs." Alex said "True, if I see that guy he's dead." They heard a car pull up and went to the door and walk to the door together.

"You don't actually mean dead right? Because how you beat Alfonzo I'll think twice before I pick a fight with you." "Nah, I won't kill him but he's so going to be hurt."

The butler already answered and was questioning the kids before Alex and Dominick reached. They saw Alex and pushed their way in and greeted.

"Sup dude?" Ben said. Fist bumping Alex. "I'm cool, guys I want you to meet Dominick. My right hand man at PlayStation." Todd shoke his hand.

"Nice to meet you dude. You need to hook me up with a PS4 am I right?" "I'll see what I can do." "Wait you're serious?" "Sure man." "Alex, why have you be keeping this one to yourself?!" Everyone laughed.

Back to Skylar. Friday looked around the house and couldn't find Skylar and face plam feeling dumb saying. "I didn't check her room!"

She ran and found the girl sitting down on her bed looking at a picture. It was from her prom.

"You looked beautiful." "Thanks, I don't know why he would do that." "He's a joke, a pig. Okay?" "Okay." "So, everyone's down stairs. You wanna meet the crew?" "Sure."

She walked down the stairs and everyone noticed her presence. "Hey! Guys, again I would like you to meet Skylar!" They waved and Skylar felt a bit welcomed.

They sat down in the living room and started to plan the trip. "So, where are we going?" Friday asked. "How about we go California?" Todd asked. "Nah, we been there before." Ben said putting the idea down.

"How about England?" Ruth said smiling. "Good shopping!" Friday said. "No way! There's like nothing we dudes would want to do." Matt said getting some praise from the guys.

"How bout Florida? We could go Orlando! Shopping, Theme parks and beaches as far as the eye can see!" Alex said waving his hand in the air. "Besides, Ruth wants a selfie with Mickie Mouse!" "I do not!" "Are you Ruth?!" "You know I can't lie! This is so unfair, yes I do." Everyone chuckled.

"Does anyone want a cookie?" Everyone gave a 'did you have to ask' look and Skylar clapped her hands twice and her butler, Benjamin, walked in.

"Yes Skylar?" "Can you make us some cookies? And some refreshments?" "Yes Skylar. Crack ice or cubed ice?" Skylar looked around. "Some crack ice. Maybe a 'light' refreshment?" "Yes Skylar."

The butler walked off into the kitchen and everyone looked at Skylar. "What?" "What did you mean by 'light'?" "Oh, I meant...you know...alcohol?" She said not knowing how everyone would react but she got a positive respond.

"Yeah! Now it's a party!" Ben said. "We are so bring that butler!" Ruth said and Skylar smiled. She didn't have friends like this in a while.

"So, Orlando sounds good." Skylar said as Benjamin handed the drinks. "So let's do it! Where we staying?" "Hampton!" "Holiday!" Todd and Matt held their heads close and let bolts of electricity fire between their foreheads.

"How do they do that?" Dominick asked. "I have no idea, I know it's from watching to much Pokemon." Ben said sitting back and shaking his head.

"So, Orlando it is!" Skylar said sipping on her drink. "Everyone can stay and sleep here and we can leave in the morning." Everyone screamed in happiness and chanted "Party at Skylar's house!" Until Ben, Ruth, Ember, Todd, and Matt went out the door to their houses to get their stuff and be back and rest for the trip.

"This is going to be cool." Skylar said. "Yeah, looks like we have some more friends." Dominick said and their eyes meet.

They stared into each other eyes and they leaned in for a kiss but realized the both didn't have enough guts to pull it off. They stayed in that position.

"Ha, weird right?" Skylar said. "Yeah...I'll just..." "Yeah, no problem." And Dominick walked away leaving Skylar sitting on the couch. She has a lot to think about.

* * *

**Awwww we have a new couple! Sorry if this chapter was boring. But I have to say thank you all for your support and I ask that you read and write more! Bye!**


	17. Flying Emotions

**Hello my friends and fans who hate to review! Lot's to do today! The trip is today and kids are breaking off from the adults! This should be...exciting!**

**Dominick: Why do we look alike?**

**Me: Because I based your appearance on myself.**

**Dominick: No wonder I look so good, but who you based Skylar on?**

**Me: You're a curious one aren't you?**

**Dominick: Hey, you designed me!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Flying emotions**

* * *

The teenagers stayed up late talking about what they would do at Orlando they slept in and woke up to the butler entering the living room where they all camped out for the night. It was still pretty dark and they groaned from not receiving enough sleep.

Matt shot up. "Dude?!" "Yes?" "What time is it?" Ruth said wiping her eyes turning to get the sleep out.

"Hmmm, let's see. 7:30pm." They shouted in union a loud "What?!" Not moving the butler. "I didn't even know people could sleep that long." Ember said laying back down. "When did we go to sleep?" Ben asked. "Hmmm, I think 8 in the morning." Ben laid back down shock.

"A few more minutes Benjamin?" Skylar asked and the butler nodded leaving them. Literally five minutes later he came back.

"Benjamin, wake us at 8:00pm okay?" "Yes Ms. Baston." Just as Skylar has said Benjamin came back as soon as the clock struck six. "This is no better man. A guy needs more than fourteen hours of sleep." "That's more than half of a day Ben." Ember said throwing her pillow at Ben.

"Shall I make breakfast Ms. Baston or dinner?" Benjamin said chuckling. "You may, take that smirk off your face and make us some waffles, we need to get ready soon." A he was on his way to the kitchen.

"How do you get use to him?" Alex asked. "I don't know, but he sure does make a good waffle." The group finished eating breakfast/dinner and thought about what they would do in Orlando.

"What exactly would we do?" Friday asked. "I'm going shopping! I'm going to catch so many sales." "Don't turn on us yet Ruth. Well we know what these two are doing." Ember said pointing at the Pokemon players.

"Hey, dudes get a lot of respect having a level 98 Mewtwo you know?!" "And their heads down a toilet Matt." "No one respects Pokemon." "No we just don't respect the nerds that watch it." Ben said throwing the syrup at Matt.

"So, does anyone know when we're going?" Everyone looked at Skylar shocked and realized they forgot to ask Corey the time of departure.

"Friday...call Corey." She pulled out her phone and dialed Corey's number and sure enough, he was at the airport.

"Yeah, yeah, we know! Okay, bye." "So?" Alex asked. "We were supposed to be there 8:20pm." "Well no one told us! It's not our fault! We can't get there on time."

Everyone got the same idea in their heads at the same time. "No wonder why Benjamin woke us up at 7:30! We need to go, now!" Alex said and they all ran to different areas of the house to get ready.

The boys were in charge of packing for them and the girls as they waited for the girls to finish with the shower. Dominick packed for Skylar and Alex packed for Friday.

The girls ran out of the bathrooms into their rooms and found the bags already filled with clothes. But Ruth was expecting her bags to be unpacked. Who packed Ruth's bag?

"Huh, who packed my bag?" Ruth said to herself but shrugged it off and waited until she was finished to ask questions.

They meet at the front door still waiting for Ben. "Dude, come on! Taking as long as the girls!" "You don't get perfect hair by rushing it!" "You'll get a perfect ditch if you don't get down here!" Todd screamed,

Ben ran down the stairs with his bag and they piled into the cars. Alex drove with Friday, Ruth, Ben and Matt but Dominick drove with Ember, Skylar, Todd and Ben.

They left screech marks on the ground and sped off to the airport. "Hey don't you have to tell Benjamin what to do while you're gone?" Dominick asked. "Nah, he just plays virtual golf pretty much all day and watches Divorce court."

Everyone chuckled and enjoyed the fast paced drive to the airport. "Nice driving Dominick." Ember said complimenting the boy. "Thanks, I try." "Didn't you beat Nick's car?" "Yep, not easy." "Awesome!" Todd said. "Thanks Todd." "Not your driving man! I just caught Mew!" Todd said referring to the legendary Pokemon.

"Shall we leave now sir?" The pilot asked Corey sitting at a table with a large window. "Not yet, I wanna know the kids got on. Have they?" "No sir, I think they're on their way now."

Corey nodded and the pilot resumed his post at the cockpit. "Where are they?" Kin walked up. "I don't know, they're supposed to be leaving for Orlando like 10 minutes ago. We were supposed to be leaving for Hawaii now." Corey said looking at his phone.

"Hey Core! They're here!" Kon said leaning in from the doorway. He saw the teens poking their heads in. "See yeah guys. Have fun." "See yeah dad!" "Later Mr. Rifften!" Ben said.

And they went away back to their jet. They looked around and it was basically a house that flies. As soon as you walked in you saw a living room and they got comfy. Further down in the cabin were the beds. They offered privacy with curtains.

"So...this is the jet Corey doesn't like?" Ben said a little shocked at the plane's decor. "Yeah, Corey's Jet has a hot tub." They screamed with excitement and got comfortable in the jet's living room and flicked on the TV looked out the window and played on their phones and talked.

The pilot came from the cockpit. "Are you ready for departure Mr. Rifften?" And everyone turned to Alex. He earned a few respect points.

"See Matt, that's how you get respect. Let's fly this bird!" And everyone let out a cheerful scream and the pilot smiled, nodded and went back to get ready for take off.

The flight attendant walked in and closed the door. "Would you please put your seat belts on?" She said smiling. They did as she said and listened to the safety instructions.

When she finished Todd started to freak out. "Dude, calm down." Ember said. "I'm sorry I hate flying! I mean what if it crashes?!" "These dudes are trained professionals it won't crash." He calmed down a bit and held onto his seat tight,

"Alright, let's go." The Pilot told the co-pilot and they were in the air. Todd calmed down and looked out the window,

"This isn't...so bad." "See? Told ya." And Todd shared Ember's smile.

Skylar frowned. "What's wrong?" Dominick asked. "I wish I bought a Jet like this. I only have a helicopter." "Really?" "Really."

Dominick chuckled and continued to watch TV. An hour later everyone was sleeping. Alex and Friday slept together and so did Dominick and Skylar but this was unexpected. They fell asleep on the couch in the living room and Skylar just found her way on top of Dominick.

Dominick and Skylar's relationship is sorta like Friday's and Alex's relationship. They're shy at first but they'll grow on each other.

To Dominick it was frustrating to not be able to show his true feelings to Skylar like the kiss. He wished it was more...easy.

For Skylar it was more of a heart broken case. She's afraid to let...anyone in. She didn't say but that's the first time she's told that story in years.

There was a bit of turbulence and it woke up Ruth. She was a bit scared of planes too so she found it difficult to go back to sleep.

She got up and out of her bed which was the top bunk over Skylar's bed and looked around. Ben with his shirt off. Todd looked like he was dreaming about Pokemon because he said 'I choose you!' in his sleep. Friday on top of Alex. Ember hugging her stuffed bear and she remembered Skylar and Dominick fell asleep in the living room.

"So where's Matt?" She heard the TV still on and walked out into the living room and found Matt still watching TV. She stood in the doorway and hugged the wall.

She looked at the tall thin boy with curly black hair in awe. "Wow." She whispered. It seems she never really looked at Matt that well. She smiled, she never seen him not staring at a DS screen.

She hid behind the corner, she felt like she shouldn't be feeling such emotions. "He's...so cute." She whispered.

Ruth walked into the living room casually with her purple beanie on and smiled at Matt. "Hey, why you still up Ruth?" "Didn't you feel that turbulence? I got scared." The boy awed and welcomed her to the couch.

She sat down and Matt could see she wasn't comfortable. She wanted a bit more. "You...wanna sit next to me?" Ruth was stunned by the comment and nodded.

Ruth sat next to Matt and he saw and read the same expression on her face. She was trying to hid it. Trying to avoid contact.

"You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Well you don't look fine, look like you're about to barf." "Dude!" She said and pushed him playfully.

"Come on." He welcomed her in arms and she gladly accepted. She remembered and wondered why her bag was packed for her and asked Matt. "Do you know who packed my bag?" "Oh, I did. I hope that wasn't a problem." "No, not at all." She felt special, Matt actually did something nice for her.

The all too handy boy and the purple loving shy girl sat together on the other couch ajar from the one Skylar and Dominick slept on and they soon drifted off to sleep.

On Corey's jet it was a complete party. Everyone was doing anything but sleeping. The adults danced to one of Corey's songs from the past.

He wrote it but never released it. They danced and singed to the song. Corey wrote.

**(I do not own this song.)**

I'm laid-back, I'm feeling this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go  
Hit the play back, I know your feeling this, c'mon baby, lets get ridiculous!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-  
Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-  
Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd.

Party people! Lets get ridiculous!

Party people in the place to be (Hey!), Its Corey the dude with the bassy beat  
I whipped up flipped up a tasty treat, so get up lift up and move your feet (Yeah!)  
This is how I roll (Hey!), white no lenses big afro, I Rock La-Freak so animal  
And when i drop that beat I make the crowd go ho!  
And I love to dance, this be the beat that'll shake ya pants  
Shake ya pants, yeah take a chance, and if ya can't move ya feet then wave ya hands  
Wanna know a little something bout me? (Hey!) I was born to rock the party  
I was born to rock your body, I'm fresh, I'm slick, I'm ladi dadi, oh!

I'm laid-back, I'm feeling this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go  
Hit the play back, I know your feeling this, c'mon baby, lets get ridiculous!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-  
Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-  
Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd.

Party people! Lets Get Ridiculous!

All the time I be seeing you at school,  
And you so fine I just had to play it cool  
You blow my mind, all the crazy things you do  
I see that you wanna act a fool so baby, lets get ridiculous!

I'm laid-back, I'm feeling this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go  
Hit the play back, I know your feeling this, c'mon baby, lets get ridiculous!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, Let's Get Ridiculous!

And before you knew it they were playing another song. You maybe wondering where are the kids? But that was long taking care of.

Carrie and Larry offered their services. Laney still felt bad about leaving her kids so Corey threw this little party. Besides, they did need more baby stuff.

"So! Feeling better?" "I guess so! I guess we'll be back before you know it anyway." Laney and Corey said screaming over the speakers.

They soon formed a circle around Corey who was dancing like a 'partying freak' what Kin said. Kon started chugging down a bottle of soda and crush the can on his head getting a scream from the others.

The pilot's voice came from the cabin that had to remained locked while they drunk. "This one is turn down for what!" And he was replied with a scream.

Screaming, laughing, dancing and even drinking on the jet tired everyone out pretty quickly and before you knew it they were past out on the floor.

The pilot spoke to the female co-pilot. "And we got 2 more hours of this." And they laughed.

* * *

**NICE! Very nice am I right? Come on at least one review got me writing this chapter. Shot out to Jaeden! Thanks for the support and everyone should thank this person because that's the only reason why I wrote this chapter so quickly! Read and Review! Peace!**


	18. Welcome to Paradise!

**Hello again my readers! How are we doing today? Yep, don't care. Lol, okay let's get this chapter on the road!**

**Matt: You're a horrible starter.**

**Me: Shut it because your Mewtwo is sucky.**

**Matt: I'll kill you!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hello Paradise!**

* * *

Matt woke up with Ruth on top of him and he removed the hair from covering her eyes. He smiled and then a flash blinded him for a moment.

He looked to his side and saw everyone wide awake and taking pictures. He began to blush and basically threw Ruth off him and rolled n the floor.

"Dude, Ruth? Nice..." "I didn't- I mean- shut up!" "That's adorable..." Ember said. Ruth now awake began to blush.

"So...Ruth, what you dream about?" Todd asked smirking and trying to contain his laughter. "I- ah..." "Matt and Ruth sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Matt with the baby carriage!" They sang.

It only caused the two to blush even harder. "Hey! Dominick and Skylar were sleeping together too!" "Yeah but you two overslept!" Dominick said and they let out a laugh.

Ruth sat back on the couch and held her red hot cheeks. Matt just stood there not realizing he basically looked like a tomato.

"Alright guys, let's leave them alone." Skylar said. "We will be landing in Orlando in 10 minutes." And the group cheered and got in their seats.

When they landed and got cleared they ran out the door and screamed. They were in Florida without any adult supervision.

Two girls came screaming towards the group and Alex and Friday were already in position to run. Them being superstars and chased by crazy love freaks they were use to running on impulse.

But there was no need. Alex and Friday recognized those girly screams. Alex looked back and said. "Katie and Allie?" Then was tackled. Two very close fans of Grojband Katie and Allie the famous groupies were in Orlando. Perfect.

"Hi girls!" Friday screamed and got hugs from the two. "What are you guys doing in Orlando?!" Allie asked. "Who cares! They're here with us! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Katie the blonde said.

"Whoa whoa, who are you guys again?" Todd asked. "I'm Katie!" "I'm Allie!" "Yeah and I'm dumbass." "No you're not you're Todd!" Allie said smiling. "You're Ben and Ember!" Katie said. "You're Matt and Ruth!" Allie again.

"Are you're...what the hell?! I don't know who you are! Allie check the database!" "Already on it!" Allie and Katie quickly flipped through a few pages of a book and found nothing on Dominick and Skylar.

"You're new!" Allie and Katie said in sync. "Yeah, and you guys are stockers." "Yep!" The girls said quite proudly. Dominick just looked at Alex.

"You'll get use to it." Dominick shrugged. "I'm D-" Before he could finish Katie and Allie were basically crawling all over the boy looking in his mouth and nose and ears trying to figure out every thing about him.

"Done with your investigation of my- I mean him?" Skylar said crossing her arms. Katie and Allie looked at each other and smiled.

"Something else we found out today!" They said in union. "She likes Dominick!" "I- awwww don't know what you are talking about." "Hey, how did you find out my name by looking in my jaw?!" "We didn't." Katie said. "Your mom sewed your name on your underwear." And everyone chuckled.

"You try moving out of that woman's house!" "No need, we have found out everything about you." Katie said smiling and looking at her notepad.

"Accept blood type..."Allie said and tackled the boy as Katie strangely had a needle handy.

"Oh that was obvious." Katie said. "He's a B negative." "I didn't even know." "Okay, can we get to our hotel room now?" Ember said smiling.

Everyone nodded. "So, your mom sews your name on your underwear?" Skylar asked snickering. "Hey Allie and Katie, you missed Skylar!" And the girls quickly jumped on the girl.

They made it to their hotel and screamed as they ran inside. The front desk clerk smiled greeted them and he asked very disarming "May I help you?" "Yes, okay how are we setting this up?" Alex looked back at the group.

He smiled and whispered something into the clerk's ear. He chuckled and showed them to their rooms. Alex and Friday's room was first.

Alex sorta made it the 'headquarters'. Alex and Friday's room was the largest. Fitted with a small kitchen, two bathrooms, a large living room and one bedroom Alex and Friday quickly ran around. Leaving the others to find their rooms.

Right next door was another room. The clerk spook "We were not able to find individual rooms for all of you so some must stay with a roommate." He said with a smirk.

"Mr. Murray and Ms. Baston, this shall be your room." Skylar began to blush and so did Dominick. He looked at the clerk and he gave a wink.

Skylar walked in and soon followed by Dominick but he was stopped by the clerk. "Mr. Rifften wanted me to give you this." The clerk smirked and lead the group away. The note read:

_You're welcome!_

Two doors down was Embers room and right across the hall was Ben's. Now another surprise for Ruth and Matt.

"Here is the lovely couple's room." They blushed and Todd laughed and rolled on the floor. "If only the others were here to see this! This is murder!" He continued to laugh.

"Alright, you are so not getting my level 56 Squirtel!" "Haha! Yeah right." Matt walked into the room with a red Ruth. "Wait, you're serious bro?!"

Back on the adult side of the trip they already got their rooms and Corey and Laney were...how do you say...'celebrating'.

Corey and Laney makeout on the couch and watched the TV. You know, if they don't forget to breath.

Laney giggled and pushed Corey off. "You're hands are so fast." "Yes they are." Kin, Kon and Nick burst through the door with Kon blowing a trumpet in the air.

"Corey, it's time." Kin said in an official tone. "Already?" Corey asked shocked and he looked at Laney. "Go on, have fun." "You sure?" "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be with the girls." Corey kissed her one my time.

"I'm not sure if I'll come back." "I know baby, I know." Corey stood up and stood tall puffing out his chest. "Alright gentlemen, let the 7th annual prank war begin!" And boys shouted.

"What has the orb told us to play this year?" Kon asked. Nick pulled a sliver orb out of his pocket. "Isn't that just one of those fortune orbs what kids play with?" They gasped. "Do not offend the orb! It can hear you..." Kon said rubbing the orb.

"Kin was messing around with that thing to make it like it was 'magic'." But Kon only hissed and held the orb saying "Precious...Precious..."

"Alright, play nice." Laney said walking out the door. "Alright, mystically magically orb, tell us knowledge of this years pranking wars!" Nick said.

The orb let off a pink smoke and spelled "Free-for-all means one for all only the person can agree to fall. The one who does not fall wins the glory of all..." And the pink smoke disappeared.

"You heard the magic orb, free-for-all..." Corey said. They got in positions and ran off in different directions.

Kin wore a black ninja outfit and pulled out his shocking nun chucks. He wiped the shocking devices around he his back and stomach and it accidentally shocked him.

Kin hair was on fire and he crushed the flame with his two fingers. "Hmmm...maybe 400 volts is to much, better dial it down to 2 volts."

Kon apparel was a simple arsenal of water balloons around his chest. He began to crawl on the floor very quickly and went up the wall to test his plungers. "I'm coming Precious!" And he crawled out the door.

Nick tied a bandana around his head and smirked. He filled his bag with loads of rotten milk and walked out his door. "Get ready kiddes! Daddy's coming!"

Corey wore all black. Black suit and a black shades with a black tie and got out this big box. It held some sort of weapon. "Let's see what the boys think of my fart cannon." He smirked, pulled out his glasses and walked out the door.

Corey stepped out into the hallway and smirked. "Come on out Kin!" Kin slowly walked out of his room with a smile on his face.

"Corey, nice outfit." "Thanks, it suits me." "Funny, because I thought my nun chucks suited your face!" Kin pulled out two nun chucks and swung them around his body at high pace speeds.

"You ready to lose Rifften?" "I don't know Kin, why don't you tell me!" Corey pulled out his fart cannon and fired it down the hall.

Kin spun in the air and kicked the ball of concealed gas right back to Corey. He smirked and leaned to the right just slightly for it to miss. He watched it go down the hall and hit a guy.

"Sorry dude!" "No problem! Just about to take a shower anyway!" Corey got his attention back to Kin.

"Hey, did you get rid of your fart pistols?" "NOPE!" Corey pulled out his pistols and fired at Kin.

He ran forward and dodged each bullet. He ran on the wall and spun in the air to a flying kick stance. Corey dodged the attack and Kin landed right behind Corey.

Corey fired at him and Kin ran in a circle around Corey until a cloud of farts just circled him. Corey noticed he was surrounded.

He frantically looked around him hearing chuckling. "Nice try, but it's my turn now!" Kin appeared behind Corey and he fired. It was only an illusion.

"What?!" "Yes Corey!" Kin appeared on his right and Corey fired again. Only to destroy the illusion. "You never know Corey!" Two more images of Kin appeared in front of Corey and then two behind him, then two on each side.

"Which is it Corey?" "Is it me?" "No me!" "Of course it's me!" "Who is the real Kin?" "Who?" Who?" "Who?" "Who?" "Who?" "WHO!" "Bonzeye!" Nick came out of no where and pulled out two pistols of rotten milk and fired.

"What?!" One of the illusions said and Corey grab him and used him for cover. Corey took off his jacket and spun around using the wind to clear the green gas and found the real Kin. Corey flipped backwards three times and stood on one knee and fired his cannon hitting Kin dead on.

Kin flew back with the held gas and hit the wall releasing the horrid stench and he gasped for air. Nick stood over Kin and prepared to fire. But he heard a whisper.

"Precious..." Nick got scared and ran right by Corey. "Where are you going?" "Kon!" Corey looked back and saw the hall go black. It was dark and quiet. Like walking through a grave yard. It was eerie, like someone was watching you.

But you just didn't know where it would jump out. Or when. You just have this feeling that you know it will.

Corey looked at Kin trying to get up. "Kin! Come on!" "Go! Go before he gets-" Suddenly Kin was grabbed by the foot by a green hand.

"No! No! Please!" Kin hit the hand with his nun chucks and got up and ran. "Dude run! I don't think that's Kon any more!" "What do you mean?!" "I mean, they are not Kon!" Corey looked back and saw monsters that looked like Kon but were green with sharp teeth and green hair crawling with bugs. There were four of them.

"What the Hell?!" Corey ran and caught up with Kin who was running pretty fast. "Dude, what are those things?!" "I don't know Corey! But I know one thing!" "What?!" "You're getting eaten before me!" "Dude!" "Sorry! Sorry!"

Corey shook his head. "We stick together, the competition is off until we figure out what is going on!" "Right, but have you noticed they're catching up?!"

The four green and disgusting monsters were getting closer almost in grabbing distance. "Kin, slow them down!" "Right! Lucky for us I used a bit of fart in my arsenal this year!"

Kin jumped and spun in the air and threw four shurikens in a perfect line on the floor and they blew the green gas in the monsters faces.

"There! Time!" "Go go go!" Corey pushed Kin into a closet in shut the door and quietly heard the beasts go by.

They looked out the small window to make sure and looked behind them and found Kon and Nick.

"Kon?!" Kin and Corey said in union. "Dudes! Have you seen those things out there?! As soon as I see you guys down the hall I was about to rush in and shoot a water balloon at Corey," "Hey!" "When those things attacked me."

Apparently the monsters heard the guys talking and came back trying to breakdown the door.

"I don't wanna die!" Kin said. "We're not going to die! We are the prank masters! And we shall not be bested by some monsters! Who's with me?!" The boys raised their hands and smiled.

"But how are we getting out of here before the better looking Kon's eat us?" "Hey!" "I got an idea! My fart bombs!" Kin pulled out small bombs of farts.

"They should transport us to random places of the hotel. But I only got four so let's make this one count." "How do they work?" Nick asked seeing the monsters got a hole in the door.

"I throw it on the floor and we end up wherever. Ready?" Everyone nodded and Kin threw the bomb on the floor just when the beasts got inside.

They opened their eyes and could only say "Holy crap."

* * *

**Yes I have done it again. Another cliffhangar, I know you all still love me and my writing. Or at least one or you wouldn't be reading this! So read and review and I promise I will acknowledge you and give you a shout out! Peace!**


	19. Short Stuff

**Hello my loyal viewers! Ready for this chapter I hope you are because it is pretty shocking! More drama and more thrilling excitement! Also, shoutout to Grojbandian and the two other guests who's name are 'add' and 'e'. Don't judge the names, just love them!**

**Chapter 19: Short stuff**

Before we get to the boys, let's check our teenage group.

Alex slowly woke up with Friday hugging him in her sleep with her head on his chest in the early morning. And he moves her hair out of her eyes as he gazes of her beauty. He doesn't move but smiles to himself as he finds that she always goes to sleep with a smile on her face. Like she's having a comedy night dream.

The other lovely couple Matt and Ruth are not sleeping together. Matt gave the one bed to Ruth and he slept on the couch.

Although she did think about the two sleeping together she never could understand how Friday does it.

She laid awake in her bed hugging her sheet almost mourning Matt not being next to her. She is a sucker for geeks. She chuckled as she remembered that he fell asleep playing Pokemon.

She wondered why she felt this way why she wanted his presence to be near her. She longed for the answer and one popped up. Maybe she was in love with the level 92 Pokemon player.

Matt stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and his feet up. He wondered what Ruth was doing but quickly shook off the thought. They were just friends right? Nothing more. He shouldn't be feeling this way but he didn't care. He thought for the moment of Alex and Friday's relationship and wished he had someone he could share his life with.

And his mind quickly struck on Ruth. He thought about the song what the others sung on the plane and laughed. Normally he would just laugh it off but he blushed. A deep blush that was almost passionate. Then he thought about how they fell asleep together. Then he blushed even deeper and felt hot.

Then our next couple. Skylar and Dominick. Dominick quickly offered Skylar the bed and she thanked him but Dominick didn't sleep. He was thinking a bit to hard about his past. Things that could have gone right but went wrong.

So...very...wrong.

He climbed his way to the top and looked down. He remembered every time he screwed up with previous relationships, being constantly used or abused by other girls. But now when he thinks about it he wonders why hasn't it happened yet with Skylar. Why hasn't he been hurt yet?

But that's the painful word, yet.

It's the word that can give hope or take it away. Like a trap for a mouse. That bit of food looks so delicious until you step onto the trap. When you thought everything was going so right and then you got attached to it as it calls to you then it snuffs out all the hope.

Like being in a dark tunnel for half of forever then seeing a light at the end but it was suddenly blown out. False hope is the worst hope of all.

So Dominick sat awake and looked at his watch. It read 4:32 and wiped his eyes because he knew he wasn't going to sleep now.

Dominick suddenly felt like there was someone else in the room with him and turned around. It was only Skylar. "You know, staring at a TV when you should be sleeping is unhealthy." She said and sat down next to the boy.

He didn't respond but just kept watching the TV and Skylar frowned wanting his attention. "Come on...what you've been thinking about since I left you 8 hours ago?" "Life and how unfair it is." "You know, life doesn't let you deal your own cards, it's how you play those cards is how you succeed."

Dominick gave a weak smile and turned towards Skylar. They're closer then they ever been before. Dominick looked into Skylar's eyes and smiled and felt as if his body was calling the shots now.

She felt the same way. She slowly moved in and Dominick followed and their lips collided. Skylar and Dominick locked lips for the first time. And little did Dominick know this was Skylar's first kiss.

They started to get more into the kiss and Skylar pushed Dominick onto the couch and followed never leaving his lips.

And the rest is history.

And the whole group meet up in Alex and Friday's room. Friday was, at the moment making pancakes and waffles as Alex played video games with Dominick and Ben.

"Do you think you have to play video games first thing in the morning?" "Well you told us we couldn't play at 4 so yes." Alex said.

"Yes, I find going to bed at 5:00am and not have played at least 10 hours of video games is something we men cannot do!" Dominick said causally looking at the screen destroying Ben and Alex without even breaking a sweat.

"Dude, this is insane, we can't even touch him!" "I know, when he looks at the TV it's almost as if he's hypnotized and he's no longer himself. He's the ultimate gamer!"

Sounds of fighting and explosions led to the screen telling the two boys "YOU LOSE! Finish them!" And Dominick finished the boys with a large explosion.

As Ben and Alex mouth agape looking at the TV screen Dominick causally got up and said "Better luck next time dudes."

"You think they could have enough video games girls?" Ruth said reading a magazine. "Will girls ever have enough nail polish, boy bands and gossip guys?" Dominick said putting his hand to his ear and receiving a "Nope."

"So what will we be doing today guys?" Ember said. The boys grew smiles. "Let's go to the beach!" They said in union.

The boys ripped off their shirts and suddenly were wearing their beach apparel. Ember and Ruth were suddenly drooling and Friday and Skylar were looking at the dumbfounded girls. "Wow, what can a 6 pack do to some girls huh?" "Yeah..." "I've seen Alex's chest a million times. Only way a girl is immune. Wait...why aren't you drooling?"

Skylar scrambled for words. "I haven't seen Dominick chest if that's what you're saying..." "I didn't say that." "Well...good! I didn't you know see Dominick chest in anyway! Or any other...body parts..." "Oh my God."

Friday grabbed Skylar and pulled her into her room. "What did you do?" "Nothing!" "You did something with Dominick! Oh my God you didn't sleep with him did you?!" "What?! No!" "Then what did you do?"

Skylar breathed deeply. "We just kissed and touched and that's it okay?" "Whoa dude!" "I know...we got excited and then we realized what were doing or what we were about to do and we stopped."

Friday chuckled, "You guys went to third base?" "SHUT UP!" "That's to funny!" Skylar silenced the girl by hitting her with a pillow.

"Dude it's fine. I won't talk or whatever. It's just so funny you're tripping over this." "We basically had sex!" "You two basically did nothing. Me and Alex go to third base all the time. Just calm down and go eat breakfast."

Skylar heart beat was going a mile a minute. She thought she did the stupidest thing know to man but Friday only thought that Skylar just let her body do the thinking than her brain.

Skylar sat down in front of a plate of waffles and never looked up as she ate. Dominick played video games with one hand as he had a waffle in the other and played against Ben and Alex.

"Dude is he even human?!" "I'm not sure Ben, I'm not sure! Now keep running before he catches up!"

But another "YOU LOSE! Player 3 wins!" Echoed in the room as Ben and Alex throw down their controllers. Alex screams into a pillow as Ben makes the shape of a gun with his hand, points it at his head and falls to the ground. But Dominick gets up and says "I wonder if the pancakes are done."

Dominick walks to the open kitchen where he plucks another plane waffle waits for him out of the toaster and begins to eat. He goes back to the couch to a now calm Alex and Ben and asks "Ready for another game?" But Alex just swipes the waffle straight out of Dominick's hand.

"I guess that's a yes?" Dominick chuckles at his own sarcasm. Todd comes through the door looking through the mail.

"Ruth, a letter from mommy. Ben you got a manly man monthly magazine, don't know why you wanna look at some sweaty dudes in tights but whatever. Oh and Skylar there's this guy out there for you."

Everyone paused, even Dominick looked away from the game. "Awwww...what's his name?" Skylar said nervously. "I don't know, but he said to tell you it's Short stuff." Everyone looked at Skylar to see if her face showed if the name rung any bells in her head but she only gave a fear face.

"I'll be right back." And she quickly walked out the door. Then for some reason everyone looked at Dominick.

"Alex, Ben, come with me." Dominick then walked to the door and put his ear onto it, not like he needed to. "Go away! I told you I never wanna see you again!" "Like I give a damn, you're coming with me." "I am not!"

He heard struggling then what sounded like flesh meeting flesh. He quickly opened the door to see Skylar on the ground holding her cheek. Dominick looked at her with shocked and helped her up. "Are you okay?" "I'm...fine..." "No you're not." Dominick noticed a hand print on her cheek and Dominick almost lost it.

"Who did this?!" "Just let it go Dominick." "No, he did this to you?!" Dominick looked down the hall and saw a guy walking down it. He called out "Hey Short stuff!" And the guy turned around and began to run away indicating it was him.

Todd and Ruth came to the door. "Watch her! Let's get this bastard!" Alex shouted but Dominick was already running down the hall. Ben and Alex caught up and found the guy running down another hall.

He wasn't that fast so he threw down a soda machine and kept running but they easily jumped over the obstacle. They chased him down another hall he turn around and threw a nearby chair. Dominick ducked and Ben slid under but it hit Alex stone cold in his face. They stopped to aid Alex but he denied. "Keep going!" He said and they kept going.

The guy who seemed like a teen ran into the lobby pushing a few people aside. Dominick and Ben shouted "Stop him!" But no one helped fast enough.

He went through the door and ran across the street almost getting hit by a car. As he safely got to the next side he was then tackled by Ben and Dominick into an alley. Ben and Dominick balled their fists.

"Who are you?!" Ben screamed almost as furious as Dominick. "None of your business." "It's my business when you hurt someone who I care about, now who are you?!" Dominick screamed as Ben grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

The teenage boy gave them a cold stare and he quickly executed an attack. Ben leaving the legs free kneed Ben in his stomach and punched him knocking him. Dominick was shocked and in awe how quickly the attack was.

Dominick threw a punch but he blocked it grabbing his arm what he threw and gave five quick punches to the stomach and one upper cut. Dominick was put in a daze and he stumbled back not able to defend himself well.

"My name...is Trey." And he kick Dominick straight in the face knocking him out before he was even able to hit the ground.

Ben who was barely awake outreached his hands towards the boy. He noticed and stomped on his face really knocking Ben out.

Now I think is the perfect time to check on our adults.

"Holy crap." The boys said in union as they looked down to see they were five story high in the air. They fell but only into the pool. They spit out the pool water and swam out.

"Well it's official, we're not dead." Nick said wringing out a part of his shirt. "Well at least we got away from those things." Kon said looking up.

They quickly formed a circle covering all flanks as they heard a howl. "Guys, I don't think we're alone." Corey said putting on his wet glasses.

Nick then saw a Kon monster slowly crawl out of the hotel entrance. "Guys!" And they quickly turned to face the one beast. Then another howl from behind from the bushes showed another.

"Man, if you guys didn't have sharp teeth, long nails, bug infested hair and purple skin you would be pretty handsome." Kon said loading his sling shot.

Another howl from the next set of bushes and another Kon monster appeared. "Kin, another smoke bomb would be really nice right now!" "Firstly Nick, they're fart bombs and unfortunately I used the last one." "Well...before I die I wanna know did you experiment on Kon Kin?!" Alex said screaming.

"What?! No! Well...not recently." Another howl from the pool showed the last Kon monster. "Well guys, it looks like we're finished." Kon said. "I'm to hot to die man! I'm just to hot!" Nick said frantically waving his pistols around.

One of the monsters began to laugh. "Hey! What you finding so funny?!" Nick said but it giggled some more. "You guys are so cute when you're scared out of your minds." Another said smiling.

"What the- Laney?!" Corey asked. The monster stood upright and chuckled removing the head to show Laney's face. "Yep, come on out girls!" The others removed their heads to show it was only Mina, Kim and Konnie.

"You have got to be kidding me! Dudes, did they just prank us?!" Kim said shocked. "Yes we did! We pulled this whole thing off because you guys wouldn't allow us to play the prank wars with you." Mina said.

"I don't get it! How did you get this costumes?!" Kon asked. "I made them." Trina walked out of the hotel with Trevor in tow.

"Trevor?! You're in this too?!" They said in union. "Nope, I just keep my mouth shut. Why did you think I didn't wanna play?" It made a lot of since now.

"Well, we were actually pranked. Job well done ladies." Corey said. "Maybe we should modify the rules a bit to include the girls next time." "You think? Next thing you know they do this again." Kin said and the girls cheered.

**Well, job well done ladies. Looks like there will be another prank war to come. And before I forget no one ever found any of the clues that the war part of the series was going to end so I shall list them.**

**1\. One of the quotes which was "Only the dead have seen the end of war.**

**2\. Notice how in the last chapter of the war series only Corey, Nick and Kin survived other than Alex.**

**Yep, you all should be like "OMG I didn't see that!" Right now. Well there shall be other contests to get special benefits. See ya later! Oh and my birthday is tomorrow! Someone birthday shout outs would be nice!**


	20. Faithful Girl Power

**Hello my favorite viewers in the world! Now I have left you with a cliff hangar in the last chapter and as a reader I find that horrible and annoying! But it makes you guys come back so oh well! Let us get going! Oh! A shout out to Grojbandian for sending me a birthday shout out! Thanks dude! Or dudet! Or whatever!**

**But before we start I would like to talk one of my closes friends in the world. The girl who fuels my mind, gives me ideas and always on top of my back to finish and pretty much the only reason why I write chapters! Her name shall be not be said but she knows exactly who she is! This chapter is dedicated to her! Presenting!**

**Chapter 20: Faithful Girl Power**

"Ben! Ben! Dude wake the H up or I'm calling an ambulance!" Alex was leaning over Ben slapping him to wake up and he started to to come too. He sat up and held his head feeling like he just got hit with a hammer.

"Where's my babe?!" Skylar screamed. The street was empty so no one attention was caught but everyone was pretty shocked to hear Skylar call Dominick babe. Skylar grabbed Ben and picked Ben up. "Where is he?!" "Who?" Ben asked getting hit pretty hard he doesn't remember much.

"Dominick, think Ben before I help you think!" "Dominick...Oh dear God." Fear hit Ben's face. "Where's Dominick?! Dude Oh my gosh! He got away!" "Calm down Ben! Tell us what happened!" Ember was able to calm Ben down.

"We tackled that dude into this alley and I held him up, next thing I knew I was on the ground holding my stomach. Dominick swung a punch and the dude held him and punched him a few times and kicked him knocking him out. Then he stomped on my face and after that..." Ben held his nose.

"Think Ben! Where is he?!" "I blacked out and came to. Dominick got up and went after him!" The group gasped. "We have to go after him, Matt, Todd, come with me. Girls help Ben back to the room. And DON'T call the cops." Alex stressed.

"Why?" The girls asked. "Because, I wanna deal with this guys myself first. No one beats my right hand man accept for me!" "That's all admiral right but has anyone noticed Skylar's gone?" Ruth said. Everyone looked around to find that the girl was gone.

Skylar ran down the street to find Dominick. She looked around and saw no sign of the boy and stopped to listen. She hear a faint bang.

She didn't think about what that bang might be and put her ear to the ground. It was a trick to make any sound louder and the trick worked. She ran down the street and looked around to find nothing.

Her heart began to beat faster and she thought of what the bang could be. It may have been a gunshot. She shook off the thought and heard a yell. "Agh! Agh! Awww!" It sounded like a fight. She listened and turned to see Dominick thrown out of an alley.

"Dominick!" She screamed. Trey walked out of the alley and looked at Skylar then picked Dominick up by the collar. He struggled and bit his finger. Trey let go of him and Dominick took his chance. He held Trey's arm and punched the other teen in the face about 3 times but Trey quickly bounced back by kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him into the nearby wall.

Skylar ran in but Trey only pushed her back. Dominick came back with a glass bottle and knocked Trey right on his temple (Forehead). Trey cringed and held his face as he bent over. Dominick held the back of his head and kneed him in his face.

Trey held his knee and rammed Dominick back into the wall and sat him on two garbage cans. Trey then punched Dominick about 4 more times before he began to block his attacks with his hands.

Trey kept up with the barrage of fists but was stopped with a garbage can to the back. It was Alex, Todd and Matt. Matt and Todd threw two more garbage cans hitting him again. Trey ran forward and jump kicked Todd back onto the side walk. Matt punched Trey twice in face but it seemed like it didn't move the teen at all and he gave Matt a punch to the stomach.

With Matt out of the picture Alex jumped on his hands and spun with his feet hitting Trey at a tremendous speed then getting up and punched him in his stomach. But Trey fought back and grabbed Alex by his neck and punched him twice.

Wounded and battered Alex kicked him off to the opposite wall giving Trey enough time to run. Alex, Matt and Todd got up and looked around the corner to find he was gone. They helped Skylar up and she ran back to the alleyway to see Dominick knocked out and sitting ontop of the trashcans.

"Dominick! Speak! Say something! Call someone to pick us up!" Alex pulled out his phone and Friday came in her car and cringed when she saw Dominick and the boys. Dominick had dirt and cut marks on...everywhere to be exact.

They drove back to the hotel to the other worried girls. Friday had Alex's arm slung over her neck helping him to move. Skylar helped Dominick in the same way but for Matt he lifted Todd on his back and as soon as he got inside Alex and Friday's room he fell down on the floor.

Ruth and Ember were dealing with Ben's cuts on his face when they turned to see the battered boys. Ruth quickly ran to help Matt up.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Yep, I'm fine. More than likely I have some internal bleeding but never felt better." "I see he hasn't beaten the humor out of you." Ruth picked the boy up and help him to their room.

Todd got up and dropped him self onto the couch earning some attention from Ben. "Dude, you look like hammered shit." "Yet I am still better looking than you." Todd still holding his face and back.

"What happened to you?" Ember asked. "That dude jump kick me and I slammed into the wall! Skylar, who the hell is this guy anyway?!" Skylar had a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"My...ex-boyfriend." Alex and Friday remembered the conversation and also remembered they didn't tell the others. They allowed them to catch up on the story and then asked.

"Is this the whole story Skylar?" Friday asked treating Alex's cut. "No...when my dress was destroyed I ran home and cried my eyes out and remembered Trey did some really bad things." "You dated a maniac!" "Todd!" Everyone screamed.

"Well...it's true. I liked him because he was a 'bad boy'. But I thought he just didn't listen to his parents much! I didn't know he was a part of a gang." "What gang is this?" Alex asked. "Umm...I can't remember, it's a gang started in Japan. They're really serious about their karate and kung-fu." "Ain't that a fact." "Todd!"

Alex looked up and remembered he did practice his martial arts skills in China but heard of a gang what did sound like the one Skylar is talking about. "Is it the scissor kick gang?" Skylar face lite up. "Yes, that's it!" "That's one of the most hardcore karate gangs I have ever heard of. But why is Trey back?"

"I told the cops that he was a part of the gang and he was deported back to Japan and did time." "In prison?" "No in a bakery you nitwit!" Ben shouted.

"And now he's out, pissed, and back for revenge." Alex summed up and Skylar nodded confirming. "We need to take this guy out before he calls for help." Alex said. "What?! No way! I'm not getting beat up again! We wouldn't be in this mess if Dominick didn't run off!" "Speaking of Dominick, where is he?" Ruth asked. Everyone looked around. "Why do we always notice like a minute after wards?!" Todd asked.

Skylar swung her head around violently, the boy was literally just behind her. Everyone ran out into the hall to see Dominick jogging down the hall but not getting far at all, he was still pretty beat up and couldn't move very fast.

Ruth and Ember ran after the boy and held him back but he struggled trying to confront Trey again. "Dude! Chill!" "Yeah, you can't beat him if you're beat up!" Dominick gave up and he black out again.

Ruth and Ember carried the boy back to the room and Skylar kept a much closer eye on him. "Don't go any where." She spoke to the boy. "What do we do? I mean, I don't want anyone to get hurt. What if he comes back?" Ember asked.

"I don't think we should separate for a while. He can't take us all." "Speak for yourself, the 'cavalry' didn't really help out much." Dominick said annoyed.

"Alright I admit we didn't do the best job but our combined strength we could take him." Alex said balling his fist. "But what if there's more of him out there?" Todd asked holding his stomach as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" "I mean he wouldn't come here by himself! I mean think about it. How did he find us? He had to know we were coming here and coming here with others, which is 9 of us. I don't care if this guy is Samurai Jack I'm sure he wouldn't come alone to fight 9 people he doesn't know, it's too risky." Todd did have a point. Even a careless fool would think twice before going to battle against more foes than he could handle.

"You're right, everyone needs to stay here tonight." Alex said. He looked around and nodded and everyone agreed. They took no time to get sleeping bags and came back to the room. They spent the day inside and he boys recovered quickly.

There was much bonding between the couples. Skylar still won't let go of Dominick. Ruth constantly checks on Matt and Friday keep checking for other injuries on Alex.

It was about 9:00pm when the group decided to order for pizza. 30 minutes later a ring on the doorbell caught their attention. Todd went to get the door but he was sent flying to the wall. The group screamed and Todd only said "It's...him..." Before he went out.

They looked towards the door to see three teens in ninja outfits and they only burst in laughter. "You dare laugh at us?! We shall have your throats! Kill them all!"

The boys stood up. "Ladies, do you mind us men talking in private? I think we deserve a rematch." Alex said cracking his knuckles.

The ninjas threw a suitcase down in front of them. "What is that?" Matt asked. "There is no honor in beating opponents without weapons. We came for only one person, Dominick Murray. Step forward." Dominick pushed Todd aside and came in front of the group.

"You shall battle master Trey for the girl. If you win, we leave for good. We win, she comes." The leader of the group of ninjas said. "I accept." "Good, choose a partner and a weapon." Dominick was reluctant to choose a partner, he wanted Trey to himself.

"Alex, but don't get in my way." "Right..." Dominick picked the wooden staff but for some strange reason Alex felt he was more able to use the sword better.

"Trey and Bart shall spar with you now." "Wait, I don't want others interfering." Dominick said, he didn't want to worry about hurting any civilians. "Civilians are no problem." The group leader turned and nodded and one of the other ninja pressed a remote control button causing the fire alarm to sound.

In half a minute the hotel was empty. "Good, empty, sparring begins now."

They stepped out of the room and into the hallway. "Go for Bart, I want Trey." Dominick told Alex with menacing eyes.

Dominick charged forward and twirled the staff in the air and swung it down to Trey, he blocked the attack with another staff and pushed Dominick back. Alex jumped in the air and caught Dominick and set him on the ground blocking an attack from Bart.

"We do this together! You hear me?!" Dominick agreed and swung his staff at the distracted Bart hitting him right in the temple. Bart was on the floor in seconds.

Trey ran and struck his staff down at Alex and twirled his staff jabbing Dominick in his stomach. "Bart was always a weak opponent! Let's see how well you'll do against me!" Dominick held Trey back distracting him giving Alex a chance to sweep his legs.

He fell to the floor and Alex swung his sword down but Trey blocked the attack with his staff giving Dominick a chance to kick him down the hall. Dominick ran pointing the edge of the staff at Trey's face.

"Oh how has the mighty master has fallen." Dominick said. The leader of the ninja attackers shouted something in a different language offered his hand to Trey. But he only swatted it away.

"Let's go." "No! I'm not leaving without her!" Trey dropped his weapon and punched Dominick giving him a bloody nose and he kneed Alex in his stomach.

They groaned on the floor and Trey smiled as he breathed deeply. "There is no honor in a surprise attack." "I don't care father!"

Trey screamed. But someone else screamed for Trey. "Trey!" Skylar screamed from down the hall. "My love!" "I'm not your love, I'm not your babe but I will be your killer if you dare hurt my babe!" "You mean this weak minded fool?" "Call him what you want, but you know as well as I do, I can't beat you." Skylar suddenly had four shurikens in her hands. "You never could beat me." "Sure, but that time I was wearing heels." Skylar said taking off her high heels.

Skylar ran forward and threw two of the small blades hitting Trey's staff, he gulped and began to run.

He ran down the hall and looked back. No Skylar and he stopped but she was already in front of him. She punched the boy in the face shocking him then kicked to the wall and finished him off by throwing the shurikens to tie him down to the wall.

But she had one last one. She got in his face and only had fire in her eyes. It was hypnotizing yet terrifying. She held the blade to his throat and brought it up then down.

"No! No! Please! I don't want to die!" "I thought the scissor kick gang members always die with honor than live to see defeat?" "No! I'm not apart of the gang! I only told you that so you think I was bad!" "No matter, I'm still going to-" "Wait! I'll leave!" "You hurt someone close to me, you hurt me! Trey, I'll let you live but if I ever see you again, if you ever come back if you even breath to hard in my direction I will hurt you."

The boy was crying how scared he was. "And if you dare hurt Dominick, you'll be l dead before you hit the floor. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" His whimpers sounded like a yes.

"Now get out of here! You make me sick." The boy quickly ran away out the door. Dominick ran down the hall expecting to save Skylar but he found out she beat the boy he couldn't.

"He's-" "Gone, and I will never come back. Now get in our room and get ready for the time of your life!" She said and pulled him into a kiss. "NOW!" Scaring the boy enough for him to actually run.

"Awww...it's feels so good to be a girl who can kick ass. I love girl power!"

**Lol, believe it or not I based Skylar on a girl I like. And believe it or not she can sure kick some ass. Lol, anyway! Thank you all for your continued support! Shouts out to again to Stalkerman1234 and Grojbandian! Later peeps!**


	21. A very Rude Answer

**Sorry everyone for not updating all that quickly. I'm sorta sick so don't expect me to be like sonic trying to update. I got my girlfriend telling me to go to bed so be grateful! Thanks to Grojbandian! I've seen your review dudet! Thanks for you for your support and shout out to your friends to okay? See folks? That's a loyal viewer! That's the kind of loyalty that gets you into my hall of fame. Check it on my profile dudet! Alright! Presenting!**

**Chapter 21: A very Rude Answer**

Alex, Friday, Matt and Ruth sit at the couch in Alex's room watching TV waiting for Dominick, Skylar, Ember, Todd and Ben to get back with the coffees but they seem to be running a bit over the scheduled time.

They slouched in the chair watching TV to burn time until the others arrived when Friday's phone rang. She pulled out her phone and smiled then suddenly threw her phone out the window.

"I'm not even going to try ask why." Ruth said turning her attention back to the TV. Alex sighed. "Who was on the phone?" "Don't worry about that! We need to move to Japan or something! Let's go to Cuba! He'll never find us there! Yeah! And we'll raise pigs!" "Calm down, who called?" Friday sat down and bit her lip.

"My dad." The group had a moment of silence then everyone exploded in laughter. "Your dad called and you're freaking out, your a grown woman!" "Yeah but I haven't been exactly honest with him, he doesn't know about Alex...or the fact that I live with rock stars instead of studying in Atlanta..." "So what's so bad about the guy? I'm sure he's a reasonable."

Suddenly 10 armed men stormed into the room through the door and two from the windows. Everyone stood up with there hands in the air. "If you mean reasonable you mean FBI agent..."

The were bagged and brought to a dark room only furnished with a table. A man walked inside having the children quite frighten. The man banged on the table and look Friday hard in her face.

"Hi baby cakes!" "Hi daddy!" Friday said jumping over the table to hug her apparent father.

"This dude is your father?!" Matt said annoyed. "Hi Mr. Brown..." Alex said very timid. "Who's this peep squeak? You need some serious meat on your bones boy." "Daddy, meet Matt, Ruth and Alex...my boyfriend..." "Boyfriend?! You trying to get my little baby cake pregnant boy?!"

Alex gulped a brick before he found the guts to make a sound, or breath on that matter. "No sir! Not at all sir!" "I know how all you boys think! You know why? Because I was a boy! Just like you! You remind me of a younger uglier me, you're whole lot more skinny but you had the same thoughts! Which means you want to take my sweet innocent girl away from me!"

Alex, not breathing at the moment slowly backed away and hid behind Matt. "No daddy! Alex's not like that!" "Don't worry pumpkin daddy's going to protect you from the pigs, boys! Deal with him." "Daddy no! Alex is nice! I've been dating him for a long time now!" "And that's how I know he's a pig! Don't you think he would have asked you by now? All he want is your body and he knows it!" "I do not!" "SHUT IT MAGOT!"

Alex cowered behind Matt again. Mr. Brown took Friday to only God knows where. 30 minutes later they were free to go and exited a large building. A man walking in with black shades and a briefcase walked past.

"Umm sir, do you know where Mr. Brown lives?" "Oh he lives ten block that way." "Thanks!" And they began they're travel to Mr Brown's home.

"So, what exactly are you going to do? I'm sure he's not just going to let you have Friday." "Well, something he said isn't true. Come on." Alex and the new couple behind him ran down the street and found Mr. Brown's home.

It was a small modern house. Alex knocked on the door and was greeted to a very annoyed face that could only belong to Mr. Brown. "What do you want boy?!" Mr. Brown said screaming.

Mr. Brown noticed Alex's tone and stance, he was scared but still very confident. "Mr. Brown, I'm in love with your daughter, please for God's sake give me your blessing." Mr. Brown stood to the opened door and was dumbfounded, a silent moment then a very loud "NO!" came from Mr. Brown. He quickly slammed the door in Alex's face.

"Okay, if that's how it's going to be. It's war then."

Alex went around to the side of the house and looked in from a window. Friday, Mr. and Mrs. Brown and a boy sat at the dinner table chatting. This troubled Alex, he knew exactly what Mr. Brown was doing.

Mr. Brown came back into the dinning room and sat down to Friday, his wife and a young boy named Seth. "So, Friday this is Seth a nice intern at the office. I want you two to get to know each other." "Really daddy, I'm 18." "Yes but you're still my little girl and Seth is nice isn't he?" "I already have a boyfriend! Alex! He's nice! And I love him! Mom please do something!"

Mrs. Brown seemed torn. She wanted her daughter to be happy but at the same time she never seen the boy before, she wasn't willing to give her daughter away to a boy who she never seen.

"Well I would love to sweety but I never seen this boy before." Friday quickly pulled out her phone and showed her the pictures of the two. And to be honest Mrs. Brown was pleased. "This boy? He looks nice, why not Jack?" "Daddy doesn't like Alex." "He's weak!" "He loves me!"

Alex toke out his phone and called everyone. "Hey guys, I need some help. Yep, he didn't say yes. Yeah, song 12." Alex already heard a screech of his friend's tires and he smirked. Alex tapped on the window getting the attention of the four.

"Alex!" Friday screamed. "See! Him, it's him mom!" "Well he looks handsome." "Fine, me and your mother will talk to him but you stay here and get to know Seth. I think you'll like him." Friday almost puked at that thought.

Mr. and Mrs. Brown came and opened the door and found Alex with a band and band equipment set all over his lawn. Drums, guitars etc. and a crowd of about 100 people watching. It really seemed Alex was going to war.

"Mr. Brown I'm going to ask you one more time! I want your blessings!" "No means no boy!" "Alright, I warned you!"

**(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)**

Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah

'Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude?

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but no still means no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?

Mr. Brown walked inside of his home quite annoyed when Mrs. Brown was quickly won over from the first verse. She basically ran to Alex and gave the boy a hug. "I guess you're Mrs. Brown, nice to meet you." "Yes, it is nice to meet you! You seem very nice for my daughter. Don't mine Jack, you have my blessings Alex." "Thank you Mrs. Brown, although it is still a shame I couldn't change Mr. Brown's mind. But that doesn't matter, I still have one last thing to do"

Mrs. Brown nodded knowing exactly what he had on his mind. Mrs. Brown brought Friday outside. Friday was surely surprised to see the amount of equipment was on her front door.

Alex chuckled. "Your dad hates me." "Yeah...but don't worry about it. He can't hate you forever right?" "I guess, but there's something I wanna ask you." "Sure...what is it?" "Come on."

Alex pulled Friday to his car leaving Dominick and the others to clean his mess all while Mr. Brown gave menacing stares from his window.

"Oh Jack, why don't you like Alex? He's nice, handsome, and for God sake he's rich! That's everything you wanted didn't you?" "I don't like him Sarah. He cannot be my stepson. He just can't." "Can I go home now?" "Oh shut up Samson." "Seth." "Oh whatever."

Alex drove back to their room with a laughing Friday in his arms. He kissed with a passion he never had before. It was like being stuck on the highest point of the earth and suddenly being able to jump on the moon.

They fell onto their bed and continued their new found love for each other. But Alex separated himself from her lips and looked her into her eyes. He was hypnotized and Friday snapped him out of it with another kiss.

"Now what were you going to ask me?" She held him giving him that smile. "Friday, I've been meaning to ask you this for a few weeks now but I never had the courage to do it. Friday," Alex pulled himself away from the girl and got on his one knee and smiled. But Friday began to cry.

"Will you marry me?" Friday broke down in tears and got on her knees and grabbed Alex pulling him into a kiss, a long and passionate kiss. Finally when they realize that they're still humans and needed air they let go of each other.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I'LL MARRY YOU!" Friday screamed. Alex was shocked. He's been planning this for weeks now. He wasn't confident at all when he thought about this day. He slowly stood up still in shock. Really only able to stand upright because Friday helped him up.

Another kiss snapped him out. "Dude!" "Sorry! You're really beautiful you know." "You tell me that everyday." "Yeah, because it's true." Friday pulled him into another kiss and they fell back back onto the bed.

But at the worst time to call the Alex's phone rang. He answered and gave a blunt and quick "What?" to hear Dominick's voice. "Alex! Dude, Mr. Brown is staring at us so hard he's burning holes in our heads!" Alex looked at his phone and back at Friday with the same look on each other face. You could tell that they didn't care. Alex dropped the phone on the bed as the couple continued not even bothering to answer Dominick or hang up the phone.

"Alex? Alex? Awww dude are you and Friday doing it?! Meh, I taught the boy well."

**I admit I am very very late! Sorry for the delay! I'll get working on the next chapter as quickly as I can! See ya!**


	22. Unappreciated much?

**Yes I am back and trying my best people! An issue has come to my attention that a viewer has posted in a review saying that the story is more of a OC story. And yes I have noticed that I am leaning a lot on my OC's but for good reason don't worry! But next chapter is going to be a lot of Corey and the real gang alright? But you're really going to hate me after this chapter. Okay! Let's go! Presenting!**

**Chapter 22: Unappreciated much?**

After a brutal game of rock, paper, scissors Todd has been given the very annoying job to get the coffee for the group. The journey to the coffee shop is pretty short so Todd got there in no time.

Todd entered the shop quite annoyed that he had to get the coffee but he eventually sucked it up and put on a happy face to address the clerk. " Umm...4 coffees, 2 decaf and 3 lattes please." Todd heard the door open and turned his head to see who came in.

A crying girl he saw and Todd toke notice. He actually stared for a few seconds until the clerk snapped him out of. "Sir?" "Oh! Yes, sorry." Todd paid the lady and gave his attention back to the girl as the clerk got his change.

It seemed the girl was doing the same as Todd, trying to hide her emotions. She wiped her eyes and put on some sun glasses to hid her blood shot eyes. You could tell she's been crying for a while.

Todd gave his attention back to the clerk and thought of a way to learn more about the girl without being weird or poking his nose in the wrong place.

"Umm...sorry can I get 2 donuts?" "Certainly." The girl made her way to another counter right next to Todd. "Umm...one ice coffee please..." You could tell she was troubled trying to hold back her tears, Todd knew she needed a shoulder to cry on. Then he took a look at the girl without her noticing and saw her wrist.

Her skin was extremely fragile. It was sore and red. She noticed her sweater wasn't concealing her wound that well and pulled her sweater down. "Todd was about to ask her what happened to her arm but the clerk came back with his donuts.

When Todd paid the girl got her coffee she left quickly. Todd basically sprinted out of the shop and put the coffees and his not needed donuts to follow the girl from a distance away. In a way Todd wanted to make sure she got home safely.

She walked very quickly and it was quite difficult to keep her pace and not be noticed but Todd kept up. The girl quickly walked across the crosswalk but when Todd got there the sign already gave the signal to stop and wait.

Walking right behind Todd was a busy lady talking on her phone not noticing the crosswalk signal or the car coming her way. Thankfully Todd pulled her back right in time but she dropped her phone and unfortunately the car ran over it.

Through all of this and Todd's act of kindness the lady was still not thankful. "Really?! You know what?! Thanks! Thanks a lot! My $500 phone is smoked on the pavement! And look at that, now I'm late to work! Thanks a lot you useless prick!" Todd didn't respond he just noticed the go ahead to keep following.

He speed walked to try to catch up with the already fast moving girl. He wondered, who could have made those marks on her hand. Is she okay? Where is she going? All of these thoughts sped through his mind.

He finally caught up to the girl only because she stopped. It seemed everyone in town was looking at these two people fighting. Todd made his way closer to her but she walked off. Todd looked at the two already beaten men fighting each other and decided to intervene.

He ran in and separated the two men by pushing them off each other. That's when the cops decided to show up. They stormed into the circle and tackled Todd and pinned him to the ground. The crowd began to point the officers to the two escaping men.

Already in handcuffs they freed Todd and pushed him off to run after the two fighters. The crowd parted to allow Todd to be on his way not giving a single good job or thank you.

Todd keep on her and again he caught up. She began to wipe tears from her face again Todd could tell from behind. She turned through an alleyway probably for a short cut. Todd sped up to encounter the girl a bit closer but a women tackled him from behind.

"Help me! That man! He stole my purse!" Todd turned to see the man running away to what looked like the old woman's bag and sped off to capture the thief. He caught up and tackled the man from behind grabbing the purse. The man bolted before Todd could call the cops but apparently the cops were already on their way.

They found Todd giving the old woman back her purse. They held the boy from behind already putting the cuffs on. The woman helped Todd get out of the cuff by clearing his name. The cop on pushed him off causing him to fall.

Todd glared not getting any word of thanks and seeing that he almost got arrested twice today. He walked to the alleyway to see a group of teenagers harassing the girl at the coffee shop. "Awww...is Samantha crying?" "Big baby Samantha is just a bitch now isn't she?" "Leave me alone! I never did anything to you people!" "I heard you're running away bitch, where you going? Strip club?"

Todd ran in pushing off the bullying teenagers scaring them off. "You okay?" Todd asked the girl who was already crying her eyes out. "Why do you care?! God! I just wanna disappear!" She screamed. "I really don't know why I care but I do." Todd reached out his hand to help the girl up revealing her cuts on her hand.

"May I ask what happened to your hand?" "They happened to my hand." In a nearby store a man walked out drinking a carton of milk. Just when he had enough he looked at the carton seeing a missing person picture. And the person was none other than Todd's little friend.

He called the number on the carton and left. "You're running away?" "Yeah...my parents don't really know where I am and the numbers of bullies are high. I just wanna get away." "Well you can't run away. You can't leave your family." "Watch me." She began to walk away again but Todd stopped her.

"Fine, well come back to my place and we'll talk." She was a bit reluctant to leave with Todd but she came over it and they walked back to the car and went back to the hotel.

Todd offered her the couch and they shared the two donuts what Todd bought. "So Samantha...how long have you been running away?" "I left two weeks ago." "Wow, you had cash right?" "No...I sort of stole some stuff..." Todd gave the girl a comforting hug and she hugged back and broke into tears.

"Why is life so unfair?" She said balling in tears. "I don't know, it's funny. You think your life is unfair, you should hear the day I had." Todd slept on the couch as she slept in Todd's bed. In the morning Samantha couldn't even remember how she got in Todd's room. She even had on a night gown, she couldn't remember anything yesterday.

"Morning!" Todd said in a good will tone. "I made you some breakfast. I didn't really know what you wanted so I got a few things. French toast, eggs, cereal and bacon. Enjoy."

Samantha tore through the food very quickly. She hasn't had a proper meal in a while. "I guess running away doesn't seem like the best move huh?" She only shook her head.

"Maybe we could get you home, huh?" Samantha stopped eating and gave a black stare. He could tell it was a serious no. "You can't live on the streets...it's no place for a beautiful girl like you." Samantha submitted and as soon as she finished breakfast Todd and Samantha were on the road back home.

Todd pulled in front of a nice little home. Samantha mother was pacing inside her house with her phone and looked outside just for a split second. She noticed her daughter was right outside and dropped the phone running.

"Justin! Get out here! It's Samantha!" She said as she ran outside. "Samantha!" A grown man, probably Samantha's father ran towards her and gave her a big hug before anyone noticed Todd. Todd was on his way to get back in his car when three police cruisers pulled up.

"My life sucks." Todd said under his breath slowly putting his hands up. The police acted quickly and put Todd in cuffs. "No! He brought me back! He's innocent!" Samantha screamed. The officers pushed Todd off. Todd just glared at the officers and got back in his car.

He began to drive off but Samantha stopped him. Todd got out and they hugged. Samantha was happy for the first time in a very long period of time.

"Thank you, for bring Samantha back." "It's okay, just being a good citizen you know." Samantha pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Todd.

"Bye Todd." "See ya, be safe." Todd drove off and looked at the piece of paper it read:

"_Thank you! Call me! 123-4567"_

Todd smirked. He finally got some thanks. "I wonder what's on the radio."

**(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)**

**"Waiting For Superman"**

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name  
Like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman

She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late.  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day."  
She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman

Todd smirked, the song was ever piece of his day. He got back to his friends as they all sat in the living room waiting for him.

"Hey Todd, where you been?" Ben asked. "Oh you know, usual stuff."

**BTW done not call that number, you will not take Todd's women! Lol, Adios!**


	23. We bought an Island!

**Hello world and all who inhabitants! I am from Pluto and I demand that we be considered a plant again! Lol, just kidding so you who's already calling the national guard chill out.**

**A recent comment, from a guest, has got me thinking that I am focusing on my OC's a bit to much and I guess that person is right! So for the next couple of chapters we will be having...wait for it...give it some more time...Only Corey and the original gang! Also, our character's vacation is soon coming to an end! Presenting!**

**Chapter 22: We bought an island!**

Corey walked going through the mail and kicked down the door giving very dull "Fan letter," and throwing the things he saw of unimportance in the trash as the others watched to see if anything was for them.

"Junk mail, fan letter, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, fan letter junk mail, fan letter, fan letter. Yep that's about it today guys." "Bummer, a fan sent me cheese last time." Kon said. "Forget about the cheese Kon. We need to remember my place was burnt down the other day!" Corey screamed.

"True, what big thing are we doing this time Corey?" "I don't know...but we sure do have a lot more cash than I had when I bought the penthouse." "Yeah, only a million." Trina pointed out.

"So I guess we're not doing anything that big." Corey shrugged sort of saddening Laney. "Well hold on now. Corey himself may only have a million bucks but how about all of us put our money together?" Konnie said. With everyone putting their money together you would be mining a lot of gold.

"Dude...we would be billionaires." Kin said thinking of gold stack upon gold. "Alright, but we're not worrying about cash. If we put our money together we all have to decide on what we would all want to do." Corey said. The same leader type he was from he was young.

Kin and Kon giggled like little girls and jumped up and screamed. "Yes Kin and Kon." Laney said as she crossed her legs. "We could buy an island!" "Yeah! And replace it with cheese!" Kon said. "Beautiful cheese..." Kon said drooling and staring into space.

"Well...I don't know about the cheese thing but maybe a private island would be nice." Corey said. "I don't know...it would be only us on the island. Don't you think the kids would need some other kids to play with?" Laney said. She was very protective of her children.

"Oh come on Laney! It would be awesome! Besides, the kids have Amani and Eric don't they? And hey! I heard Alex just purposed to Friday the other day, I'm sure after that honeymoon the kids will have plenty of friends to play with." The room laughed at that thought.

"Hmmm...I'm still not sure." "Well think of it this way." Corey quickly put his arm around his wife and slowly waved his hand in the air. "Think about it. Every time you wake up in the middle of the night because a car alarm goes off for no reason. No more annoying people! Just us and the family!"

Laney spent a quiet moment to consider this. She did want to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city life. She finally gave in. "I'll consider it. How much does a private island even cost?" "Kin." Corey called out but Kin was already ahead of him.

"Surprisingly cheap Corey. Well, for us. A private island cost can actually range from $30,000 to 20 million bucks depending on the size, climate area and distance from mainland or society." Kin smirked at his quickness of research.

"Thirty grand, check for an island that cost thirty grand!" Kim said very excitedly. Kin typed as quick as lightening on the key board and found the island. Not a pretty one but cheap. "Okay! I found one. This island is...in need of management." "What do you mean?" Mina said with Nick arm around her.

"Well...it only has one dock. Pretty much a rock close to the Arctic actually." "Maybe we could bump the amount up to a million." Kin typed away and found a new island. "How about this?" Everyone got up to look at the screen, it was a beautiful island.

"1.23 million dollars. Tropical climate. Near Grand Bahama in the Bahamas. Had a previous owner that left a small hospital a dirt runaway and a small dock. A perfect island for the perfect family..." Kin said slowly falling in love with the island. Everyone exchanged looks and quickly expected it.

But Laney was reluctant. "Maybe we should check the island out before you know...spending a million bucks on it!" The group agreed and cut their vacation short. They packed their bags, on got on their jet a flew towards the Bahamian island.

Laney looked outside of the planes window, not paying attention at all to the movie she and Corey were watching. "What's wrong?" Corey asked always knowing when theirs a problem. "Nothing." "There's a disturbance in the Laney force." Laney chuckled. "I'm not one who's use to change."

Corey understood and gave a comforting hug. "It's okay." "Corey!" Kin screaming running towards Corey with a bottle of Ciroc and Kon. "Dude, who do you think could puke out their brain first?! Me or Kon?!" "Obviously it's me!" "Well that depends." "On what?!" "Who eats Konnie's mystery chowder first." Corey points to Konnie's blow of her infamous mystery chowder.

"You're a sick man Corey, that's why you're my brother by heart. Let's go Kon!" Kin said running off quickly ditched the Ciroc bottle in the air caught by Laney. "Hey it's my wife's sickening chowder! I get first serves!" The twins ran back to probably bother Konnie. Corey and Laney gave their attention back to their movie but it was taking by a sound heard from Trina's and Trevor's seats.

"Hey Laney, I'll be back. Time for Corey to remind himself he's the annoying little bro he was meant to be." Corey cartoonishly moved like a snake to Trina's chair. Corey leaned on Trina's chair with a smirk on his face as he watched his sister fall in love.

"Oh Trevor stop! That tickles!" "Ha I told you I knew where you spot is!" "Trevor and Trina sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." "Corey!" Trina shouted. She glared at her little brother. "First comes love." "Corey! Shut it!" "Then comes marriage then comes Trevor with a baby-" "You're dead Corey!" Trina jumped on the boy and begun her onslaught. "Not the face! Not the face!"

Laney heard the noise but was not interested at all to intervene with Corey childish manner. The movie wasn't all that good judged Laney and she went to talk to the other girls. They had the same look on their faces. They watched as their husbands let their aggressive and childish ways get the best of them.

"Alright! You ready Kin?!" "You know it bro! Chug the chowered!" "Hey! Do not hurl in my jet!" "To late! Do it Kon!" "No! You hold that down you big lug!"

Laney allowed her head to rest on the table. "They're aggro. But hey! We're about to buy an island! We should be joyful." "Speak for yourself Kim, I'm sort of reluctant to do this." "Why?" Mina asked. "I'm not one who's use to change." Over the intercom the pilot spoke.

"We shall be landing on the island in 20 minutes please strap in your seats." "Corey tell the pilot he could kiss my ass I'm puking in this plane!" "You puke in my jet Kn and I shove it back down your throat!" The group of girls sighed. "Boys." They said in sync.

The pilot landed and they walked off of onto the dirt runway looking around. It was a beautiful little island and out in the distance a car came driving towards the group. A tall woman came out of the car and smiled.

"You must be Corey Rifften and the Grojband gang! Welcome to this little island! I do hope I can make you fall in love with this island." "Well you're job is going to be pretty easy then."

The chuckling agent called for, what she called, back up and two golf carts came. But of course Kin and Kon squealed. "I always wanted a golf cart!" "I call shotgun!" They jumped in front of the golf cart and sped off.

The agent clipped her fingers and 2 more golf carts drove from behind her. "I guess you can look around the island on your own." The more than satisfied Grojband jumped in front of the carts getting a few more so they can go on there own little adventures.

After 30 minutes they meet up by the jet as the lady wrote on her clip board. "This place is awesome! We'll take it!" "Fabulous! Now I'll just need the cash. Umm and a word of warning I have no idea how but there is one man that went missing here. I'm sure its nothing though." The others shrugged not really concerned with the missing person thing.

They camped out on the beach roasting hot dogs as they screamed "We bought an island!"

**Yes my loyal viewers Corey and the gang actually bought an island. I actually did researching trying to figure out how much an island actually costs and it's actually around that price range but more research should be put into that if you actually thinking about doing that.**

**Shoutout to Corey Rifften! You seem like an addicted Grojband dude man, seeing that you named your profile the main character! And also shoutout to Grojbandian and all her friends out there again! And yes I have seen your review! Make sure they seem at the top of their lungs! I wanna hear them from the Bahamas! I can't hear you! Peace out people!**


	24. The Little Leaguer

**Hello my patient viewers! Hope you missed me because I went on vacation and man did I have fun! But anyway I'm sorry that I didn't say before I was trying to update and tell you but I ran out of time at around 500 words and that was way to short to post but now I'm back and doing my thing! Now, presenting! **

**Chapter 24: Little League **

In the distance you see dust flying high into the air wondering who could cause such a disruption in the air and on the ground. Two men driving a golf cart, that's who. It was none other than Kin and Kon driving with high speeds towards the unknown.

They ditched Corey and the others long ago to go 'exploring' in the high speed cart. They screamed in the cart with excitement and glee. The two brothers haven't spent much time together for a long time.

It was some serious bonding time. They suddenly drove over a cliff expecting it to be a small drop but when they looked down their smiles jumped off their faces and quickly slapped them.

It was at least a 40ft. drop. They bailed out of the cart and barrel rolled on the soft sand below watching the cart bury itself into the sand. "Well, we're not dead." Kon replied with his idiotic glee. "Sure bro, but we're not exactly in the best predicament either. Come on, boost me up."

With Kon helping Kin up and getting a few feet above ground Kin simply fell back down to the ground, the sand didn't seem so soft any more. "Well that's not going to work. Call Corey, maybe he can give us a lift." Kon quickly pulled his phone out but in dismay it couldn't get a signal."No bars."

Kin looked around seeing that their situation had to have a simple fix. He walked with Kon in tow around the small beach and found a cave, but what was weird about the cave stood out. "Kin, I'm no genius-" "True." "But why is a plane in a cave?" Kin was just as shocked as his brother but even though Kon is a few pancakes short of a stack, Kin describes, he was right.

"How the heck did this old junker get on this island? It looks a hundred years old!" Kin began to move closer to the plane, it was well preserved although it seemed pretty old. Kin started to think it probably crashed about 20 years ago.

"What kind of plane is this bro?" "It looks like one of those seaplanes from the 80's. It was pretty much the only way to get to the Bahamas pretty quickly. I guess this one had to crash land, it's perfectly intact. Weird, you think someone would noticed it by now."

Kin felt the plane's skin and felt the cold metal. But Kin noticed something else. And it made him shiver. "Kin," "Yeah." "You need passengers for a plane."

Kin moved his hand away from the plane horrified, he wondered where they have gone. Then he fell and screamed seeing that he tripped over a skull. "What the hell! Kon let's get out of here!" "We can't scale over that and there's no way out other than that!"

Kin and Kon looked around frightened, wondering if they would soon meet the people who died in this plane crash. Maybe in this life, or on the other side.

"Let's check out the cave." Kin didn't know Kon could get dumber than he already is. "Bro, that's a bad idea." "Come on! It's about to rain." Kon began to move towards the cave, the dark cave that held the unknown. More than likely more remains.

Kin followed seeing it would be dumber to spend his time in the plane. He followed his brother and looked around finding much more remains. But something stood out about skulls inside the cave.

"Whoa...these people didn't starve. They were beaten to death...mostly in the skull area." large, gaping holes in the skull told the story of the passengers on the plane. Kin looked around seeing the cave was pretty smooth, good enough to take a load off.

Kon turned around, looking at the entrance of the cave as Kin counted the amount of skulls. But Kon felt a presence, he felt someone was there.

He felt like they were being watched.

"Hey Kin, let's get out of here..." Kon said timidly keeping his eyes on his six. "What are you talking about, it's pouring out there." "Nah man, I feel like we're not alone." Kon began to pace around, biting his finger nails in the process.

Kin stood up, he saw something move right behind Kon. "What was that." Kon turned in that direction and saw nothing. "Don't mess with me dude!" "I'm not! I'm telling you I saw something dash that way!" Kon felt the urge to run, hide and jump all at the same time. Adrenaline pumped through his veins made him jumpy.

"We should go man!" "Fine, I'm not a lover of this cave either." They walked out of the cave and into the rain. They broke the door open to the plane and toke a seat.

Kin was the first to see the skeleton in the pilot's seat. Headset and clothes still on. It was frightening. But strangely no gaping hole in the skull. It seemed the pilot was dead before the plane even crashed.

"How do you think he died?" "Well, if my health science scores prove me right it seemed he had a heart attack. He was dead long before this plane crashed." "How can you tell?" "His clothes aren't torn and his equipment is still quite in place. This was a pretty smooth landing."

Kin noticed the massive amount of dried blood on the pilot's shirt and pants. The buttons were missing from the shirt and the pants were drenched.

"Kon, I think the people may have eaten the pilot." "Gross, how?!" "Think about it, they're desperate, got nothing to eat and there's this fat dead guy right there. I sort of don't blame them." "That doesn't explain the holes in the heads of the others."

Kin thought for a moment of the possibilities but was stopped by seeing another phantom shadow that seemed to have no owner. Kin stared the shadow down, scared if he toke his gaze off it would get away.

"Who's there?! Yeah! I see you! Come out!" It seemed the shadow was shy and it quickly disappeared. "We need to get out of here." Kon said scared for his life.

Kin looked around some more, his curiosity out matched his fear and found some thing frightening. It seemed a young boy, about 12 was on the flight, Kin only knew this because of a picture of him holding a baseball bat smiling ear to ear.

"Strange." Kin muttered as a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky. "I didn't see any skulls small enough for a kid." Kin flipped the picture and saw a name, Tommy.

"Little Tommy, it's sad." "Kin!" Kon screamed and pointed outside. The shadow was back. Kin was fed up with the games the shadow played. He stomped outside and shouted. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Kin obviously annoyed the shadow, it didn't move. "Tell me!" Kin screamed. The shadow became smaller, as if whoever the shadow's owner was it was coming closer.

Kin confidence began to fail and he stepped back. The shadow became smaller and smaller as if it was bowing down to it's master, begging for mercy. Kon came out to see and help his brother. But he was obviously scared.

A large man stepped forward from behind a rock. He looked disgusting, a long white beard that was barely white, more a brownish black with dots of white. His head was bald, oily and he was tall holding a bat.

His clothes were torn and dirty and red with blood, which was fresh strangely. The smell alone could have knocked Kin and Kon out. His teeth and nails, long and dirty. You would wish your teeth were yellow if you had teeth such as his. Red, black and brown were the color of his teeth and nails.

But the man stood tall, and openly angry. His eyes alone told a story of hurt, suffering, rage and complete insanity.

He screamed a deafening roar that no man could bare to hear. The devil himself would cringe if he hear such a sound. He stood taking in big breathes.

This man, couldn't be human, yet he was. Kin and Kon knew they had to hold their ground. If they didn't it would trigger something in this man to chase after them. They both knew they couldn't out run him.

Besides, they were too scared to move. The man stood there, waiting. Watching. Seeing them run first was something he needed.

Kin, dumbfounded for almost a minutes finally spoke. "Wh-who...are you?" There was no response. Years of pain, suffering, grief and rage over toke his mind.

He was insane.

"What happened here?!" Kin shouted, it was the only way for him to gain some confidence. But yet there was no response. The man's primal instincts toke him over.

"Leave us alone!" Kon screamed enraging the mamoth of a man. He screamed again and ran forward holding his steel bat in his hand. Kin and Kon ran back to the plane and shut the door. Right behind them the man bashed at the windows trying to end Kin and Kon.

"It all makes so much sense now." "You really wanna think right now?!" "Kon, do you know who that is?!" "No! Not in the mood to finding out either!" "No! That's-" The mad man finally broke passed the thick glass and reached for Kon.

Kin opened the escape hatch for the next door and they ran to the water, they planned to swim to safety. "Come on dude!" "But this is my favorite shirt!" "Really Kon?!" The mad man caught up with them and swung his bat to Kin's head.

A quick duck Kin kicked the man in his knee bending it backwards. He let out a scream that sounded 10 times worse than the first and Kin kicked the man in his jaw.

"Shut it you big baby!" He got up again and charged forward towards Kon. Kon toke advantage of the man's madness. He had no style of battle leading to Kon easily disarming him.

Charging again he tackled Kin. His teeth tried to find a home somewhere in Kin's skull, he pushed the man off and Kon tried to slam the bat onto his back. But he reacted quickly and punched Kon leaving the bat to the mad man.

He hovered over Kin like a tower. Kin searched wildly in his pocket as he stared death in his eyes. He couldn't find it and the man grew tired of his prey. Kin screamed.

"Tommy!" A complete silence grew over them all, it seemed that even the waves crashing on the beach hushed themselves to here the name again. The man seemed to recognize the word. "Tommy?" Kin said again. The man stared at Kin without anger and rage but sorrow and sadness.

The mad man was Tommy.

Kin pulled the picture he was searching for out and shoved it in his face. "Your name, is Tommy!" Kin even noticed it was the same bat he saw in the picture of the little boy.

"You are Tom-" gunfire from behind Kin toke his attention. The gunfire was from the rest of the group. And the bullet hit Tommy. He shield himself from the bullets by covering his face with his hands but even though he seemed non-human he was every bit.

Tommy soon laid on the beach dead.

"Crap! Kin! Kon! You guys okay?" Konnie asked. "Other than being attacked by a mad man yeah I'm good. Although, it's sad. This little kid is that guy. It wasn't his fault. I guess he's the one who ate everyone. Bashing them over their heads with his bat." "We should go."

Kin nodded picking up his brother and getting one last look at Tommy. The little leaguer.

**Wow, pretty sad huh? Well, Tommy shall rest in peace. You know, because he's not real for all you out there who's pretty weird. Shout out to everyone! Read Review and Follow me my friends!**


	25. How about a smile? (Part one)

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in forever but school is hard and it's kicking my ass. But no need to worry! I would like to say be a bit nicer to everyone around you even if you don't know them. What I want us all to do is the first person you see in the morning just tell them hi! Your friends don't count and nor do your family, just the first person you see around your age just give them a wave and a smile! Then do the same in the afternoon and the evening! Brighten someone's day! It won't just help them but make you happy too! Presenting!**

**Chapter 25: How about a smile? (Part one)**

Corey sat silently on a field. He, quite weirdly, liked the quiet and tranquility from the island provided. He breathed in deeply and smelled the scent of the flowers around him. He loved the scent of the roses.

Kin, Kon and Laney stood off from a distance watching Corey with some binoculars. "Why are we watching Corey again Laney?" "Because Kin, Corey always secludes himself when he fires a gun. He just says he'll be back and goes somewhere quiet." "What's so bad about some meditation?" "It's been an hour. He spends only 20 minutes. Last time it took this long is when you guys came out of that games."

Corey just sat there and kept breathing in deeply. You might not know this but Corey is a pretty spiritual guy and it rubbed off on the kids, especially Alex and even Laney and the others. Corey got everyone praying before they ate and praying before bed.

Corey stood and turned knowing the three were there all that time. Laney and the two twins ducked and laid flat on their stomachs. "I can see you!" Corey said chuckling. Laney and the twins stood rubbing their necks in self-pity.

"Sorry for spying on you Core. We were worried." Laney said. "I'm fine, come on. The kids called. Their jet is experiencing some problems." Corey, Laney and the twins got on their jet to pick up the kids and soon were at the airport.

"Dad!" "Alex! How was the trip?" "Awesome! Right guys?" The teenage group screamed with enjoyment. "Alright, let's go!"

Another scream was given but as soon as they got on the jet the pilot pushed them back off. "I'm sorry Mr. Rifften but you can't broad the plane." "Why?" "Seems we have engine damage! Found a duck wedged in there! Surprise we didn't crash!" "How long will we have to wait?" "How long can you afford a hotel?"

Corey turned knowing he had a while to wait. They left the airport and entered a hotel. "Hello, can I help you?" The front desk clerk asked with a big smile. "Yes, I would like to rent a room please?" "Certainly! Name?" "Corey Rifften."

The clerk did his job and typed away on his computer. "Cash or credit?" Corey pulled out his credit card and clerk swiped, he didn't have a smile on his face and looked worried. He tried again and came up with the same result.

"Ummm….sorry sir but this card has been denied." "What?! How? I have at least $100,000 on that thing!" "I'm sorry sir but it's not working. I don't know what to say but I can't just accept an I.O.U." Corey toke his card and they tired at least 10 different hotels until they finally gave up.

None of them accepted Corey's card and riding around in a taxi was beginning to get annoying and night came quickly. Corey walked back to the taxi everyone was waiting in with annoyance on his face. "Why is my card not working?! Ugh! This is a disaster." "Can you use my card?" Alex asked.

Alex was just about to hand Corey his card when two men walked up. In masks.

"Give us your money!" one of the men shouted. "What? Why?" Alex asked confused. "I said give me your money!" The other said, he raised a shotgun and pumped the handle. "Okay bro calm down!" Alex reached for his pistol but he found it was not in his pants.

"Crap…." He whispered. "I'll give you 10 seconds!" Everyone began looking for their weapons but it seemed they left them all on the jet. They only toke one briefcase each and enough clothes for 2 days.

"Okay man calm down. I would give you money but all we got is my credit card and for some reason it's not working. Mind you it has at least $100,000 grand on it." Corey was well aware with the move he just played. "How much?! Give me that damn card!" The man with the shotgun walked towards Corey and snatched the card from his hand.

Corey jumped on the man and they struggled for possession of the shotgun. Corey was kicked in the stomach and responded with a head butt. Laney pulled out her phone and had the police on their way. Kin and Kon ran towards the other man to confront him but he pulled out a baseball bat.

Alex, Dominick and Ben dived in to help Corey and Todd and Matt went to help Kin and Kon as the women watched from the taxi. The man finally got control of the shotgun and pushed Corey off. He aimed but Alex and Ben jumped on him from behind.

He swung around and the two fell off. Corey rushed forward but the man then gun butted him in the stomach and kicked him back. Dominick rushed in but the robber pointed the shotgun before Dominick could even get close.

Todd got hit in the back with the wooden baseball bat and fell to the ground. Matt jumped on his back but he threw him off. Kin then jumped with a flying kick straight to the face, Kon then came in as he was stunned and grabbed the bat and tripped the man.

"Ben!" Kon screamed and threw the bat. Dominick and the man locked eyes. Dominick shaped his fingers as a gun and pretended as if he was shooting him. "You're not a smart kid you know that right?" "Am I really?" Dominick kicked the shotgun up into the air as the man was distracted.

As he realized his mistake the man was just about to strangle Dominick when he pointed behind him. He turned and found Ben with the wooden baseball bat. Ben swung the bat hitting the man square in the face and swung again, again and then with an upper cut swing the man fell to the ground.

He frantically got to his feet and turned to find Ben with the bat and Dominick with the shotgun. "Word of advice, run." The man did just that and picked up his friend. "Get up you idiot!" "But their money!" "I got the damn cards now let's go! I hear the cops! This isn't the last time you'll hear from us!"

Dominick swung the shotgun over his shoulder. "Doubt it." "Well that's just fine and dandy but he got all of our cards. Now what?" The cops and an ambulance pulled to check them but they were fine and they soon drove off to catch the criminals, but they were long gone.

"What now?! We got no cash!" Friday screamed as though they weren't just robbed. The taxi driver turned with a dumbfounded face on. "No money?!" After a swift kick with his foot everyone including their luggage lay on the sidewalk and the taxi driver quickly drove away.

"Ugh! You idiot! We have cash in our pockets!" Friday screamed as if the driver could still hear her over the screeching of his tires. "What now?" Alex asked annoyed. Everyone turned and stared at Corey.

"What are you guys looking at me for? We only got the cash in our pockets." Everyone shuffled around digging in their pockets to find whatever amount of money they had but seeing that most of their money was in the bank's hand.

"So we got….wow, $239. We can't afford a hotel room, well not here, not even for a night. Maybe a motel…." "Whoa whoa whoa! You mean a roach motel?! We can't sleep in there!" Kin exclaimed. "It's either that or out here with the raccoons." "Where's the nearest one?"

The door swung open to the room they got. It only housed 2 beds, not nearly enough for all of them. The room smelled of mildew and small dead animals. You could tell people used this room for…..videos seeing that a camera was pointing straight at the bed.

"Home sweet home?" Corey sheepishly said. "Ugh, hate to say it but the guys got to sleep on the ground and the ladies could snug on the beds." Ben offered. The women did anything but hesitate and quickly claimed the beds as their own.

Kin and Corey tried tiding the room up and I strain the word 'try'. They soon heard a scream that caused everyone to cringe and an old lady's glasses to crack nearby. The scream was from Skylar. "What's wrong?!" Dominick asked with concern.

"Rat! Rat! There's a rat in here!" The ladies quickly jumped on the bed. The men were even frightened seeing that the room was so small it could have been anywhere in the pasted 5 seconds.

The men stammered and checked the base of their feet to see if the small rodent had snuck up on them already. Todd fell back hitting the closet door. It opened ajar and three more mice came running out. "Oh hell no!" Kin screamed. He picked up a broom (Which was broken in half) and swung at the rodent's heads.

The intelligent little creatures ran in different directions confusing Kin. Kin! He was never confused on anything. "Make a move for the door!" Kin shouted at Kon over the women screaming.

Kon quickly flung the door open as Kin played hockey with the rats and knocked them out the door. Kon closed the door with a smile as if the motel wasn't still covered in mildew and wallpaper from the dark ages.

A squeak and Kin turned to see another mouse, that almost seemed as if it was glaring and knocked the rat straight to the bathroom into the toilet. Alex and Matt held the toilet seat down as the mouse struggled to get back inside. "Is this thing a mutant?!" "Don't know! Keep pushing!"

But even with the combined strength of the two boys the….more than likely mutant rat pushed itself out of the toilet and barrel rolled into the darkness of the motel room. "Where did it go?!" Matt asked terrified seeing that the small rodent out matched his strength.

"I can't see it!" Kon said. "It's in the shadows somewhere, watching…..waiting…..getting stronger….." Kin peered around the room with his broom held near. Terrified everyone stood in a complete frozen silence. "So, who's ready for food?" Corey asked not really wanting food, more to getting out of the rat's den.

"I'm with you, as we go maybe we should get some rat traps." Laney said finally coming off the bed. A hiss came from the unknown. "I mean mouse! Mouse!" They quickly scattered out of the motel and walked to the nearest fat burger. As they walked up to the counter they all pulled out their empty pockets and was abruptly kicked out of the fast food joint.

"It's like no one even gives a damn anymore. We're celebrities how did that chick not know who we are?!" Kon exclaimed. He had a point. More than likely if they were known they would be crowded just to get an auto-graph. But now, with empty pockets, no one had respect for them. No one cared.

They sat on the sidewalk and watched as a man just walked past. Driven, Kin stood up and ran in front of him. "Hey! Hey buddy! I'm Kin, Kin the pianist for Grojband?" "You? Kin? Ha! And that guy over there is your twin brother Kon?" "Yes! He is!" The man simply push Kin on the side.

"Get away from me you free loader." Kin stood in despair, no one gave a damn even of his title. He was just another pauper on the streets no cared about.

Corey stood in anger and clenched his fist. "Is it because we're rich?!" Corey shouted gaining the attention from many people in the area. The man turned with a smirk on his face.

"Rich? You can't even buy a 99 cent meal in there and you're rich?" "I may not have cash with me now but that's not the case! What's wrong with you people?! So what if we're not rich?! Or middle class! Just because you don't know who I am it means you shouldn't give a shit?!"

Mouths agape, the crowd stood silent and still, not even caring about them a minute ago but now listening to every word. "Is this society?! Is this the world we live in?! Just because we don't know a guy means we shouldn't care?! This isn't right! I donate thousands- no, millions of dollars to charities without even thinking twice about it!" "So what you're saying is we owe you? Is that it Mister?" The man asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying! We should live in a society that cares about each other! I- we- it's not fair for everyone to just be luckier than others! You could be any person on the street without a place to sleep tonight! Without food to eat! With children to fed! So if this is the case why the hell do we LIVE?!"

The crowd stood shocked and people gasped. Corey hung his head low and walked away as if his feet was in charge. Laney and the others followed not really knowing why they should live. The crowd parted letting them past and when they turned the corner they all looked towards the man Corey spoke too.

His face was blank but in a way saddened. He just turned around and walked away. The crowd did the same, as if Corey speech meant nothing. No, it didn't mean anything. Society hardened head was not moved by the knowledge Corey gave.

No one cared.

**This only part one guys! Part 2 coming up soon! Again bright someone's day!**


	26. How about a smile (Part two)

**Hello my very angry and annoyed viewers! Missed me? Hate my guts? A little of both? Well if you want somebody to blame, blame my girlfriend!**

**Girlfriend: Excuse me?**

**Me: Quiet honey daddy's talking.**

**Okay kidding! Although I do have a girlfriend it's mostly school that's been taking away from my time! Hey, you try managing school and writing! You barely could manage reading and school! Well...unless you're a weird old dude in a basement who only eats cereal...yeah...**

**But shout out to all the people who I think haven't given up on me! Grojbandian and LaneyXCoreyXforeva you guys are awesome! Presenting!**

**Girlfriend: Isn't Grojbandian a girl?**

**Me: Go in the car sweety. Presenting!**

**Chapter 26: How about a smile? (Part two)**

Corey walked sluggishly with his family in tow as he found a pay phone. They desperately needed cash, and to be honest, no one cared to help.

He felt around in his pocket and pulled it out. Not even a rusty penny came crawling out. "You guys wouldn't happen to have a quarter? We could call the others back home. They could wire us some cash." "To what account? Those dudes toke all of our cards." Laney said.

"Crap you're right, still. If I could call them maybe they could come down here and bring us some cash." Everyone felt around in their pockets. No luck, well...accept for Kon. "Hey Core, I got a quarter!" "Nice! Give it!" He flicked the quarter to the guitarist and his caught it between his fingers with a smile.

"To think this quarter is going to get us out of poverty." "Yeah, weird." Alex said smiling. He pushed the quarter into the slot and dialed home.

"Hello?" "Konnie! Thank God!" "Corey? Why aren't you back yet?" "Konnie it has been horrible down here but we'll explain it when we're home, we're tight on cash can you guys help us out?" "We'll be there soon."

Corey breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, see you soon." "Very soon, where will you be?" Corey looked around and didn't really find a spot that didn't really stand out. "Umm...to a church." "A church? Okay...sounds like you guys are really tight on cash." "You have no idea. Bye."

Corey hung up and turned to his more than eager family. "Well did you get through?" Kin asked. "Yeah, Konnie should be on her way. We need to find a church nearby." "I wanna see my baby again!" Laney screamed for really no one to hear.

"I miss Madison and Mason. They should be crying for their mommy. I can feel it. Sense it!" "Okay Wonder Mom...let's find a church. I'm sure they'll accept us." Dominick said walking in no general direction. Just forward.

They soon stumbled upon a church, a small ill looking church. It was basically a small dilapidated building with a few plastic folding chairs and a few wooden ones that housed hundreds of termites.

Corey knocked on the door and peered inside. It was a Sunday, although it was midday, the church should have had at least a few more people than it did.

Corey saw one little old wrinkly man sitting on the stage. "Good afternoon sir." Corey said respectfully, he waved at the man. He appeared to be the pastor wearing a worn out suit and tie.

"Oh hello there, I wasn't expecting anyone to come today. You aren't regular members of this church." Corey felt the benches, everyone spread out and looked around. "No sir, we aren't. What happened here? The place could use a cleaning."

The pastor felt his beard and smiled. "It sure would, I don't have any staff to do it though. I basically ran this church all my life, by myself." Corey looked at the man remorsefully. "I would give her a good scrubbing but I'm so old and weak I wouldn't make it half way around without passing out." "That's so sad. Doesn't the city help you?"

The old man chuckled. "All I need is the Lord to help me. Then I'll be alright. You poor souls seem like you could use something to eat. Am I right?" Corey smiled and nodded.

The Pastor lead the group to a small back room with four folding plastic tables with a few chairs around them with an even smaller room for the kitchen. He flicked on the light and walked to the kitchen with the help of his walking stick.

"Take your seats now, I'll cook you up something so good it'll knock your taste buds to another planet!" They sat down and waited the for old man to finish.

Corey wondered how the Pastor could have finish in such a short time. In 30 minutes he was back with bowls of white rice and tuna salad. Although it was a small and meager dish no one complained.

"What's your name?" Kin asked shoving some rice down his mouth. "I'm Michael Carmichael. I'm the Pastor of this church, been so for 24 years." "Whoa, how old are you?" Friday asked. "I'm 87." "You shouldn't be here, you should be in an old folks home." Laney laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Age is nothing but a number, you just as old as you feel." "And how old is that old timer?" Kon asked. "Hmmm...about 90." "Well that didn't support your statement at all." "Hush Kon, Richard, how much people attend your church?" Skylar asked.

The Pastor pet his beard and frowned. He wasn't pleased. "The number gets smaller and smaller everyday. What type of place we living in if we don't praise the Lord no more?"

The words plucked at Corey's heart, then an idea sprung up. "Hey, Pastor. Why don't we help clean up your place? Then maybe we could attract some people." "How do you think you'll do that?" "Oh...you leave that to us."

Corey and his family ran across the church cleaning the place up from every dark and dusty corner to the ceiling, the old man commented that they gave the old girl a good 'scrubbing'. "Oh I never thought I would see her back on her feet! Thank you Corey!" The old man laughed.

"Now we got to bring the people here, Micheal, you got any instruments?" "Not much, I got that dusty old piano over there and a drum set. I doubt that can help though, you did good still Corey." "We're not giving up until you get the audience you deserve, and by the time we're finish you'll preached to the world!"

The old man cracked a smile and pet his beard as Corey set up the stage and wrote a song. "Alright, Laney! You're lead singer! Friday and Skylar you're singing back up and everyone else you're going to gather everyone you can, far and wide, to this church!" "Sir!" They saluted and ran.

The crowd started to pile and looking around the church and smiling. It was an old relic, many use to come here. But the bills started to catch up with the church next thing lights, water, everything was turning off and people stopped coming.

But Corey was about to bring them back.

"Hello people of Florida! This song is dedicated to this church and to my good friend, Pastor Carmichael. The man who toke us in when no one else did. So,

_**(I don't own this song)**_

I dedicate this song to recession,  
depression and unemployment.  
This song's for you.

Today's a new day, but there is no sunshine.  
Nothing but clouds, and it's dark in my heart  
and it feels like a cold night.  
Today's a new day, where are my blue skies,  
where is the love and the joy that you promised me  
you tell me it's alright.

(I'll be honest with you)  
I almost gave up, but a power that I can't explain,  
fell from heaven like a shower now.

(When I think how much better I'm gonna be when this is over)  
I smile, even though I hurt see I smile,  
I know God is working so I smile,  
Even though I've been here for a while (what you do?)  
I smile, smile..  
it's so hard to look up when you've been down.  
Sure would hate to see you give up now  
You look so much better when you smile, so smile.

Today's a new day, but there is no sunshine.  
Nothing but clouds, and it's dark in my heart,  
and it feels like a cold night.  
Today's a new day, but tell me where are my blue skies,  
where is the love and the joy that you promised me  
you tell me it's alright.

(the truth is)  
I almost gave up, but a power that I can't explain (the holy ghost power, yo)  
fell from heaven like a shower now.

I smile, even though I hurt see I smile,  
I know God is working so I smile,  
Even though I've been here for a while  
I smile, smile..  
it's so hard to look up when you've been down.  
Sure would hate to see you give up now  
You look so much better when you smile.

Smile.. for me  
Can you just smile... for me.  
Smile.. for me  
Can you just smile... for me.

ohohoh you look so much better when you  
ohohoh you look so much better when you  
ohohoh you look so much better when you  
ohohoh you look so much better when you  
ohohoh you look so much better when you  
(and while your waiting)  
ohohoh you look so much better when you  
(and while your praying)  
ohohoh you look so much better when you  
(look in the mirror)  
ohohoh you look so much better when you  
(always remember)  
You look so much better when you smile

I almost gave up, but a power that I can't explain (but the holy ghost power, yo)  
fell from heaven like a shower now.

I smile, even though I hurt see I smile,  
I know God is working so I smile,  
Even though I've been here for a while  
I smile, smile..  
it's so hard to look up when you've been down.  
Sure would hate to see you give up now.  
You look so much better when you smile.  
so smile.

ohohoh (Dallas) you look so much better when you  
ohohoh (New Orleans) you look so much better when you  
ohohoh (Cleveland) you look so much better when you  
ohohoh (Detroit) you look so much better when you  
ohohoh (Philay) you look so much better when you  
ohohoh (Jersey) you look so much better when you  
ohohoh (L.A) you look so much better when you  
ohohoh (all my people say) you look so much better when you  
smile...

See I just don't want you to be happy  
'cause you gotta have something happening.  
I want you to have joy  
'cause can't nobody take that away from you.  
I see you.. SMILE!

The crowd cheered and finally realized who Corey was, who Laney was, who they all were! News reporters stormed the church and started broadcasting across the state. Soon everyone wanted to see the old church back to life.

Corey ended the song and sat down and watched as Micheal got up with an untapped strength and come to the stage to look at all of the people, old and new, who came to see.

"Wow, I never had this much people in my church. I am truly blessed, to think I just gave these wonderful people a bit of food to eat and they restored my church. I thank you Corey and family for helping me remember I just can't sit here and watch as the old girl fall and crumble."

Everyone clapped for the pastor and he preached about the wonderful life of being a Christian. The hardship you will face and the wonderful gift of eternal life at the end. The Pastor smiled as he saw how many people committed their lives to God and sat back down and looked at Corey.

"Thank you child, I guess it's my time to go now." "Sure, where do you live?" "No Corey, my spiritual home. It's time for me to meet my father in Heaven." "Wait...what?" The old man grew silent and held Corey's hand.

"Micheal? Micheal? Awww crap! Someone call an ambulance! Quickly!" But by the time he got to the ambulance Micheal was dead, don't threat, he died so peacefully he had a smile on his face all the way to the hospital.

Corey sat on the stage looking at the chair Micheal died in and grew silent himself. With his head on his chin he heard a limo pull up at the door, it was Konnie and Kim. He turned to look at the door and back to the chair.

"He was a good man. He...looked so peaceful." Laney rested a comforting hand on Corey's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess. It's sad...yet so amazing. It saved so many people by preaching right before he died. It sucks he's not here." "So what are you going to do?"

Corey couldn't answer. He was no pastor, he couldn't preach. But soon someone appeared behind him. "Hello...is Micheal Carmichael here?" "No...he just died." Corey said grimly.

"Wow...I...can't believe he's gone." "Who are you?" Laney questioned. "I'm his son, I'm Farrington Carmichael." "I'm sorry for your loss." "Yeah...I've been expecting it for a while though. It guess that's why I'm not a wreck on the floor right now. He's been battling cancer for a while now. He just kept praying and he survive 6 years."

Laney and Corey were shocked. "Don't worry about the church. I'm going to run it from now on. I guess you gave dad his last gift. He always said he wanted to go out with a bang." Corey stood up and shook the man hand and went to meet Konnie and the others outside.

"So, you ready to be rich again?" Kim asked, Corey stared out the window to the old church. "I'm not sure if I am."

The boy rubbed his father's chair and cried in bitter despair. A great man was gone. But at least we all know he's in the right place.

**That's sweet, ain't I sweet? Okay I admit I did kill a pastor but come on, I need to stop taking my stories so seriously, if you made anyone smile after you read this before this or whenever! Tell me in the reviews and you'll get a shout out from me! Keep being awesome my people. Peace!**


	27. Shy girl

**Hello people of Grojband! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but blame school and homework. Seriously...blame school and homework. Anyway...I do owe you all and a better explanation for not updating and to be quite truthfully I had given up on writing stories for a while, you know I was feeling discouraged and stuff because of some personal issues. You know how us teens go, hormones and dating and junk such as that but bare with me! I realized I shouldn't make you guys wait any longer, so here we go! I'm back baby! Presenting!**

**Chapter 27: Shy girl**

We start today a little differently. Why not? It is the most wonderful time of the year. Magically things tend to happen. Matt, for instance, wakes up and sighs. He's not as excited as the rest of the world.

Christmas is a nice time for Matt mine you but you must understand today was the day Matt got out of a bad relationship. A very bad one. He promised to never let anyone 'inside', how he describes it, again.

"Ho ho ho." He said mocking the holiday. After basic things he prepared his breakfast, just some simple cereal could shut his stomach up for awhile. He looked around his empty apartment and sigh once more before his phone buzzed calling for his attention.

_Hey, wanna hang out today? -Ruth_

A smile jumped on his face. Ruth, shy girl, was seeking his attention more and more frequently. Matt, now much more excited ran to his bathroom and talked to himself in third person in the mirror. A little pep talk here and there never hurts now does it?

"Alright...yeah...aren't you looking nice today. Look at that curly hair of yours." Then he scolded himself for thinking such thoughts. "She's just a friend." He said, remembering the pain. How much it hurt.

He hopped into his car and drove to Ruth's house. Shared with her parents Matt always has to go through the 'stare' from her dad.

He got out and walked to the door. He checked his breath and his hair for the hundredth time and patiently waited for, more than likely, Ruth's father. And may faith have it he opened the door.

"Hey Mr. O'neal...Ruth there?" He said timidly to the beefy man. He looked at him with narrow eyes. Annoyed, he would just tell the boy to take a hike if he didn't know his daughter was fond of Matt.

"Yeah...sweety that Matt kid is here for you." Hurried footsteps were heard after and the girl came into view. She rushed down knowing her father would continue the stare if she didn't hurry. "Thanks daddy, hi Matt." "Yeah, be back soon." "Daddy..." "Alright, alright. Have fun sweety and you, don't take my innocent daughter away from me." "Don't plan to Mr. O'neal." Matt said nervously.

"Leave him alone daddy Matt's a nice boy, let's go Matt." She said. Matt, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for her and waved to Mr. O'neal once more before he almost flew into the driver's seat trying to avoid the stare as much as he can.

"Good thing your dad doesn't have heat vision, he'll burn a hole right through my head." "Yeah...daddy can be protective. So where are we going." "Well had nothing prepared all that special but I'm sure I could muster up a plan." He playfully pulled out a huge list to make a joke getting a chuckle in return.

"Yeah, nothing special. Now what's you're real plan." "I have a picnic basket with our names on it." She smiled. It was a nice thought. She played with her hair and looked out the window getting a few looks from Matt.

They set up in a nice, shady area right under an oak tree, they set up the blanket and had their food and laughed. "No way, the 80's were way better than the 90's." "How would you know? You weren't born back then. Or...were you?" "Oh shut up." Said with a playful push.

"You know, I can prove it." Matt got his adventure time backpack and pulled out a CD. Puzzled, Ruth tilted her head and wondered what Matt had planned. "What's that you got?" "You'll see."

Matt then pulled out a CD player. Weird, he always tends have everything you need. "Ever heard of Bruno Mars?" "Heard of him? I love him!" "Yep, I know." She blushed.

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)

This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', while in  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio! Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up

Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Aaaaaaow!

"How did you know this was my favorite song?" "Meh...a little internet stocking." She laughed. Matt loved her laugh. "Now do you have a Christmas song in that pack? It is that time of year." "Yeah...I don't have Christmas songs." She gasped.

"When do you not have anything in that bag? Seriously I think that thing is bottomless." "Yeah, I don't really like Christmas all that much." Her tone of voice changed.

"Why?" "Long story." She shuffled underneath him and laid on his lap. "I like stories." She said. "Well, hope you got your popcorn out. It's a history book."

From the nineteen year old Matt we know now we go back two years when he was still in school. Matt sat on a bench with a nice looking girl, sixteen with blond hair and ruby red lips. She blushed and laughed with Matt. This...is Cindy.

"Alright, alright. Matt, I wanted to talk to you about something serious." "And what's that?" "Well...we're graduating soon and...I want us to be together. So I've been thinking and I thought we should start talking about college."

Matt took a minute to think. The silence was an eternity for Cindy. "Matt? Don't you want us to...last? To be together?" "Yes! Yes just got a little side track with thinking sweety, what college do you have in mind?" She smiled.

"Well I was thinking about Mastersons University for me so I could study law, and you could go to Maskmert college pretty much down the road to study health." "Health? Cindy I wanna be an actor." Cindy sighed.

"Matt, let's be real." "Real? I wanna be an actor." "Yeah but it's not...realistic for you. I mean I'm-" "You...you don't believe in me? Cindy, this is something I wanna do and something I am going to do." "Matt, it's not going to happen. You're studying at Maskmert. I want a doctor as a husband."

Matt didn't like his options. He liked acting. But he likes, loves, Cindy. "You don't believe in me. What am I supposed to grasp from that?" "Matt I'm only thinking about you." "No you're not. I wanna be an actor." "Well you crying like a baby won't give you any talent!" She said.

Matt stood and turned to walk away. "Matt, Matt I'm sorry." But he walked away.

The next day he came, under the weather obviously. His head hung low watching the ground, soon, Cindy popped up in front of him.

"Matt, look I understand that a lot of stuff was said yesterday and look...I forgive you." "Forgive? You owe me an apology!" Matt said.

"Matt, don't be silly. It's not going to happen okay? Now stop this silly dream of being an actor and look at the bright future, you know, with me, two kids with rings on our fingers and a nice big house." "Cindy this sounds awesome but it's not what I want! I want a career in acting and if you're not going to accept that I think we shouldn't have a future together."

Cindy, shocked, didn't respond. She moved a few strands of hair from her face and looked Matt in his eyes. "Goodbye Matt."

"...And she walked away." "Matt...I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." "She was...the first girl I ever trusted to...share my feelings with, the first girl I loved. All of a sudden she just left me because I wanted to be something great. She never believed in me."

Ruth hugged Matt, playing with his hair making him feel better. She brought her lips to his ear and spoke. "I believe in you." Matt turned and looked at her eyes. They locked eyes and soon they were trapped in the gaze.

Matt admired her lime green eyes and her straight, long, black hair. Her pink lips called for his. Almost drawn like a magnet Matt kissed her. A long and passionate kiss they shared. Ruth, all of her emotions melted, she loved every minute of the kiss and silently cursed, she needed to breath.

They finally let go of each other and continued their gaze. Ruth smiled. Matt was in shocked. For one, he was shocked Ruth actually kissed him. She pushed pasted her shy self and allowed him in. But what shocked him the most, he allowed someone in.

"You...you didn't like it..." "No, no! I- I loved it. I'm just shocked you came out of your shell, for me." A silence came over them.

"It's not that is it?" Matt stayed silent. "I'm sorry Ruth, I- I- I just can't get hurt again. I can't let that pain-" "Matt listen to me," She said holding him. She was on the verge of letting her tears get the best of her.

"I would never dream of hurting you, Matt...I...I love you." Matt was completely speechless. He wasn't expecting this. "You-" "I know Cindy hurt you, she's gone now and I'm here now so-" Matt took no time to show his love for Ruth. He brought his lips to hers. He couldn't contain himself any more.

Two...long...years, walls has been placed around his heart. Ruth still managed to find a way in. He fell on top of her and continued the kiss. Ruth enjoyed it, every minute of it.

She rolled him over, now on top she let go of his lips and laid on his chest. "I love you Matt." And another kiss on the cheek. "I love you too." She could only cry. Tears of joy running down her soft and delicate face.

They both sat up. He gently wiped away her tears and hugged the girl. She couldn't contain herself and kissed him again being stopped by her phone. Friday messaged her.

_The gang is going to the movies, wanna come? Btw you know where Matt is? -Friday_

She smiled when Matt refused to let her go. "You wanna tell the others?" Matt asked tracing his hand around the curves of her body. She couldn't say no.

"Do you even have to ask?"

**Yes my viewers! Yet another couple added to the group and I do say for myself that those two do look lovely together. What do you think? Don't talk to the screen you weirdo leave a comment and hit that follow button that would be mighty nice of you to support! I also have two more stories you can take read and take a liking to, I would love your support on those as well.**

**Real quick if you all are wondering why Matt was actually wanting to be an actor when I said in Grojband: Love with a price that he is special effects and I apologize for that mix up. If you all are wondering I am remastering the first series to match this one and to fix other mistakes I have made. **

**And even more good news! I now have a twitter account! So now you can follow me at TheMurph242! Follow me guys! Peace!**


	28. Grojband dies

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE!**

**Hello my readers and welcome to a...not a chapter of Grojband but a notice of this series now this isn't gonna take long so bear with me!**

**Now I have haven't written on this story for a long time but you must understand why. I have no freaking clue on what else to write on!**

**So what I planned to do is to write to the people I write too! My viewers I need you're help on making a decision!**

**Now you all love this series! I know you do I have never gotten this much views and reviews before on any other story so I must capitalize on this and please my viewers!**

**BUT!**

**Grojband the Price can't be Paid is dying. I have nothing else to write on so I have evaluated the situation and realized the places and things I lacked in the series!**

**I admit it was a bit stupid! I have the story as a romance but not much deep intimacy! Someone actually asked me if I could write a lemon for them, yeah...well...maybe I will soon!**

**Then there were a lot of grammatical errors and spelling errors no writer can really not have but that's something I gotta improve on to but let me cut to the chase!**

**A new!**

**Improved!**

**Awesome series of Grojband is being prepared and I'm going to use this to ask! Will you all read it! I certainly would! I'm a lot older now, I started this story when I was 13 so pardon my lack of intimacy! I seriously didn't know how to deal with the stuff let alone write about it!**

**But I'm 15 freaking years old now and I'm about to turn 16! Hip Hip hooray but that doesn't matter, what matters is I know about romance now! Although I'm still lonely :'(**

**I know about that stuff and am very educated on the topic so if you wanna see awesome chapters even better than my last chapter about Matt and Ruth review below in the comment box and say so!**

**Now don't tell me! "I loved the characters before!" "I loved Matt and Ruth!" "I waited so long for Alex and Friday!" I understand! But a viewer made me realize I was concentrating on my OC's and completely forgetting about Grojband itself! And you can't have a Grojband story without-**

**well...Grojband!**

**So if you wanna see Corey and Laney fall in love again, COMMENT BELOW! If you wanna see more romance, COMMENT BELOW! If you wanna see more drama, trauma and karma- **

**FREAKING COMMENT BELOW!**

**So you my friends, fan girls, fan boys, loyal viewers and dear most caring friends don't forget to comment below and favorite and follow me on Wattpad (DCarloMurphy) or right here on Fanfiction.**

**COMMENT BELOW!**

**Cheers mates! :)**


	29. Another Notice!

**Read IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Hello my viewers and welcome to another notice. Now I've seen some reviews being made and I do all thank you for you're input on the matter! Thank you for reviewing PunkROCK Racheal, Corney and my main fan boy Bert! Seriously, Bert has been following for...how long now? **

**I don't know, stopped counting, I'm horrible at counting but what I lack in mathematics I make up for in English of the language! (I'm pretty good at math though for all those people who want to know me better.)**

**And my friends who have not commented on the matter at hand but still want the story to continue you're silent concerns and these reviews shall not go in vain! Why?**

**BECAUSE A NEW GROJBAND STORY IS NOW BEING WRITTEN!**

**Yes my friends and fans, a new and improved Grojband story is already being written. In fact, chapter one and two have already been written and proofread vigorously! It is titled: This life of Ours and chapter one and two are ready to be posted.**

**Now you're probably asking why the hell I haven't posted yet, there's...not much of a good reason why I haven't really.**

**So I am here to say I will post the story after I get one more review! And, for compensation for that review, that person will get a chapter dedicated completely for them however manner they choose!**

**So get reviewing and pray and hope you're the first but if you're not the first still review because I maybe extra happy that day so I may do the same for you regardless of the circumstances.**

**SO**

**This will probably not be the last notice for this story, you may get one more so I can declare the winner but I'm afraid Grojband: Love with a Price and the whole series I planned shall not continue. I know I'm crying too.**

**It was a good story! I know! But as an author now of fifteen years of age I feel SO STUPID reading Grojband: Love with a Price! There was so little romance, I wrote more about guns and shoot outs than lovey dovey stuff. Grammatical issues weren't even issues! I was just that horrible at the time and it's just beyond repair. **

**I don't even think I proofread some of the chapters, that's why I'm remastering them as we speak. I loved the last chapter though, that was my peak at that age but now that story will look like a dying candle to this story that will look like the rising sun!**

**So I do hope you all read and continue to love me because I will always continue to love my loyal viewers. I hope you all have an awesome day, night, evening or whatever time of day it is at the moment you're reading this and look out for the soon to be posted story. I did fulfill some of the requests you wanted in the old story such as:**

**1\. I'm bring the POV narrations back.**

**2\. There will be a better focus on romance, especially for the Corney lovers.**

**3\. Chapters will be longer (3,000 words is bare minimum now).**

**4\. Lemons will be written and warnings will be placed around said lemon in case you do not wish to read it.**

**5\. Commentary with other authors will be placed at the start of the chapters (Apparently a lot of people liked that so if you're an author who wants to be in it PM or review below).**

**6\. The story is going to be a bit more thought out but I'm not going to plan the whole thing, trust me it makes stories boring.**

**7\. The story will be more realistic, trust me I learned my lesson from chapter 29. (I won't have Chinooks flying from one end of the world to another, trust me this time!)**

**8\. I'll keep cursing/swearing to a bare minimum but if I do it'll be censored, example: s*****

**9\. Grammar will improve greatly, I ensure you.**

**10\. Contests will be held.**

**11\. And lastly, although I already do it, I promise to acknowledge every single review that is sent. If you're an author and you want a shout out, sure I'll give you one, want you're band to get some popularity? Review below man.**

**And of course if you have any other suggestions I'm open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on anything.**

**And that's it for today guys, make sure to review and keep being awesome. Cheers!**


	30. The final Notice

**Helloooooo! And welcome to the last notice of this story. Yeah I find them annoying too.**

**Now our winner has been decided and I am pleased to announce that Cat Goddess 179 has been declared our winner! Hip hip hooray! And for all you moaning that you didn't win hush you'll get you're turn.**

**Yes, Cat Goddess has won our contest and her OC character will be staring in one of the up coming chapters for the new series. You know what that means! The new story has just been released and is now available for all you're eyes to see!**

**The story is titled **_**"This Life of Ours" **_** and is already posted and ready to go. Oh and by the way the summary is horrible I know but the story itself is awesome!**

**Now I'll be more than happy to announce, Bert be prepared to scream, that my first ever fanboy Bert is going to be in my starters for my story! Oh God I can hear the screams from here...**

**Lol, I'm kidding. Bert's an awesome guy and he's been with this story for how long now? I said this already I stopped counting so he deserves the place! But along with Bert and myself I shall also be having my editor star in the starter too! Everyone! Meet Musical Tomboy613 or my good friend Soliel! Soleil? I don't know Bahamian names are weird...**

**But yes! Go check out her page on fanfiction, Musical Tomboy613 and destroy that follow and favorite button for her page! What? Yes I'm getting her free publicity. We authors have to stick together.**

**I would also like to send a warm and very awesome shoutout to CoreXlanes5ever! More than likely he was trying to get the username CoreXLanes4ever which I find hilarious but mocking a faithful viewer is not what I am stopping you for. This guy is just plain simple awesome! Bert don't get jealous.**

**He's been following the story for some time now and I could not be more happy to have a fan like him. I have awesome fans, I'm really starting to realize. So if you want dude you can be in the starters too just PM me again.**

**And that's it for this story everyone, I know, I know sad face :(**

**But This Life of Ours is waiting to be read so what are you still doing here?! Read it!**


End file.
